Remind Me Again?
by Pharaoh-chan
Summary: Roxas, your typical teen in a typical highschool environment. What happens when you add a crazy pyromaniac into the picture? LOVE? Got it memorized? ...FINISHED!
1. Got it Memorized?

Remind me again 

Disclaimer: I dun own Kingdom Hearts, In fact,I don't even own this computer that I'm typing on. It's a shared computer. -.-

Chapter One- Got it Memorized?

" Hey Roxas! Lemme see your schedule. I wanna see if we have any classes together."

"Okay…" A distant Roxas said, reaching down his front pocket, grabbing a folded piece of white paper. He unfolded it and handed it to an unpatient Hayner, who snatched it away from him.

" Let's see….We got….P.E. together…alright! Uhm…English….yup! We got English together too!"

" We 'got'? How about, we 'have'?" Olette corrected, giggling as she did so.

" How about, 'who cares'?" Hayner shot back.

"Soorrry." Olette turned her attention away from the boys and walked down the hallway. Pence said a cheerful goodbye to Roxas and Hayner and headed down the hallway to catch up with Olette. Pence had had a crush on her, and of course both boys knew. The only one who didn't seem to know was Olette, and either she really was truly oblivious or she was teasing him.

" Aw man! This ain't fair! We only got P.E., English, and lunch together! Man, looks like you're on your own for 4 other classes, because Olette and Pence and me all got the same classes together. Bummer man." Hayner handed Roxas' schedule back.

Roxas took it and shook his head, his blonde locks shaking as he did so.

" All three of you?" Roxas cringed at the thought of being alone in 4 whole classes. He was kinda shy when it came to making friends.

" Yup. Sorry. Anway…" Hayner paused and looked down the hally way for a moment. His mouth dropped. He quickly closed it and snickered.

" What?" Roxas looked behind him. Hayner pointed to a group of what looked like to Roxas, a bunch of goths. Roxas was kinda scared of gothic people, not knowing what sort of thing they were into. Hayner told him they were a bunch of witchcraft yuppies high on crack. Roxas thought that was mean and untrue, since half of what Hayner ever says is untrue, since he never judged people on their looks anyway. But he wasn't so sure about gothic people.

The group of goths Hayner was poiting to were actually a group they had seen before, wandering around Twilight Town. Mostly, they hung around the mall, Hot Topic, and the arcades. They had looked older to Roxas, much older, and out of highschool already, but apparantly not. One of them had blonde hair, styled in sort of a mohwak/mullet type thing. He was wearing a black shirt with the words Jimi Hendrix on it in bright red. He wore black baggy jeans, and chains that dangled from his belt. Black converse were on his feet. What surprised Roxas most of all…was the fact that he, and all of them actually, were wearing eyeliner. Guys really shouldn't be wearing eyeliner…but Roxas decided that it actually could be pulled off if worn by the right guy with the right features.

The next guy in line had blue-ish hair that hung over the right side of his face, covering his eye and part of his thin wire rimmed reading glasses. The left eye had eyeliner under it of course. He wore a black long sleeved shirt, unbuttoned at the sleeves, with long black dress pants and a black belt with silver chains hanging off of it. Black and white converse were on his feet.

Roxas looked down at his own shoes. They were out-dated for sure. Converse must have been the new "in" shoe out these days. Maybe he'd try and convince his mom to get him some.

The guy with his back turned to Roxas had pinkish medium sized hair, flipped out. He wore a black shirt over a neon green mesh shirt. He also, like everyone else, adorned black pants, only these were more of a girl's style. They were belts and chains across his legs. In fact, Roxas thought, this person could very well be a girl. The person turned slightly, enough for Roxas to see the figure's profile. Uhm..Yup..., Roxas decided, defintiely a guy. Roxas wondered how on earth this guy could possibly walk with all those chains in the way.

The last guy, who impressed Roxas the most though, was a tall and slender figure. Very tall actually, and extremely slender. He wore a tight black shirt with a long black hoodie. Black pants obviously, and black Converse. What impressed Roxas most though, was the guy's bright red hair. It was amazing. It was….gorgeous….Roxas mentally slapped himself and turned probably as red as that guy's hair. ' Bad Roxas….don't think that way about a gothic GUY you don't even know….' They guy's hair was spikey and untamed. Another interest was his eyes. They were an emerald green, sparkling with secrets kept from the rest of the student body. He interestingly had two tatooed triangular shaped under his eyes.

Apparantly, the goths finally noticed Hayner shooting them dirty looks, and Roxas staring at them, unblinking, with his mouth slightly open. They sauntered (yes, sauntered Oo) over to them, each with devious smirks on their faces. The blonde haired one leaned in close to Roxas, and putting two fingers under his chin, softly pushed his mouth closed.

" Might wanna close that. You might swallow something that creeps in there and choke to death. Wouldn't want that now would we?" He ruffled Roxas' soft locks of hair.

" Hey freak, don't touch my friend got that!" Hayner shouted, pushing the blode haired guy's hand away from a very shell shocked Roxas.

The blode haired guy frowned slightly and then smirked, his blue eyes mischieviously looking down at Hayner.

" Got a staring problem hun?" The pinkish haired one waved a hand in front of a still very stunned Roxas.

" N-no…J-just…" Roxas averted his gaze finally, looking at the floor.

" Take a picture then, it'll last longer." The pinkish haired one stated coldly, cracking his gum.

" I guess they just find us so attractive, it's hard for them to do anything else except stare." A new voice piped up, loud and obnoxiously. Roxas looked up, and saw that it was indeed the red head's voice. They all snickered. The blue haired one said nothing, only watched Roxas intently.

" Yeah ass-holes, get outta our way so we can get to our friggen' classes."

Hayner grabbed Roxas' arm and roughly pushed past the blonde haired kid.

" Excuse me, I don't think that's very nice." The red head stated slyly, pushing Hayner and Roxas against a wall. Roxas cringed and swallow nervously. 'Oh no oh no….I'm already going to get beaten up and it hasn't even been an hour of 10th grade…'

They gathered around Hayner and Roxas, allowing no escape.

" Now let's try this again….whatever-your-names are…" He said, with a fake softness to his voice.

"Roxas. M-my name, it's R-roxas. H-he's H-hayner." I stuttered out.

The red head started laughing, the others joining in.

" What'd you tell them our names for, idiot?" Hayner slapped my arm.

"Roxas huh? Well then R-r-r-r-Roxas" He mocked my stuttering, " I think you should tell your friend here to be a little bit nicer to us. He's being pre-tty rude to us, don'tcha think?"

Hayner raised his fist to the Red Head.

" BACK OFF YA FREAK!"The red head caught Hayner's arm, and twisted it downward, hard. Hayner yelped.

" That's strike 2. Wanna end this before we get to strike 3? Or do you wanna stick around to see what I'm capable of?" The goths smirked in their devious way. Roxas blinked and pushed himself as close to the wall as possible squeaking out,

" W-we're s-sorry! R-really s-sorry f-for staring! We w-won't do it again…o-okay? C-cmon, it's t-the first d-day of school!" Roxas practically begged them for forgiveness (and his life). The Red head casted his eyes upward in thought.

" Mmmmmm ….I guess we'll let ya off the hook. Since Roxy over here is sooooo sweet looking. Next time though Hay-ner, Roxy won't be around to bail ya out, and that's when I'll be around." He snickered and let go of Hayner's arm.

" Hayner…you okay?" Roxas asked, very concerned.

Hayner shoved Roxas roughly to the floor and stomped off to class, leaving a very confused Roxas on his tush.The goths laughed, and the red head grabbed Roxas' hand, hoisting him up.

" Wow, looks like ya lost a friend Roxy. Too bad." The red head smiled cutely. 'NO BAD ROXAS! HE'S NOT CUTE!'

" Don't call me that. It's Roxas, okay?" Roxas put a hand to his head and rubbed.

" Looks like you're over your little stuttering problem. Great! Look, guys, we did something good for another person today, we scared him so much, that he stuttered himself to a normal speech pattern! Way to go!" The red head said enthusiastically. The blonde haired one smiled and patted Roxas on the head.

" Good job Roxas, you can talk! Say, Ma-ma!" The blonde haired one cooed.

" Cut that out!" Roxas pushed him away. He managed a look at his watch as he did so. Roxas was going to be late for his class!

" Crap…I gotta go…Uhm….." Roxas looked from each of the goth's faces for a moment.

" B-bye…I guess…." Roxas turned to make one of the heart racing dashes he'd ever make in a lifetime.

" Hey Roxas?"

" Yeah?" Roxas turned back around to face them. The red head smirked.

" The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Roxas smiled lightly. ' Maybe…goths aren't so scary after all…' 

The blonde haired one smiled brightly, "See ya around Roxas."

" Yeah….see ya…" Roxas turned around again, and dashed down the hallway, running as fast as he could, smiling and not even knowing why.

Author's Note: I know, I know, they're all so out of character! Gah! But hey, maybe it'll get better yeah? Also, no offense to gothic people here, I just wanted to make Hayner a complete stereotyping idiot here. :3 Excuse any spelling mistakes and errors, I was too lazy to check for them.And also, yes Zexion wears glasses now. Why? I haven't the faintest idea. You have no idea how irritating it was to type "red head" and "blonde head" and "pink headed" every other sentence but their names are to be revealed all in good time. It's all about the timing folks. . Anyway, do review this for me, and do tell me if you like it. T'anks.


	2. Wie Heisst Du?

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts. I sob hysterically everytime I say this. Excuse me for a moment….sobs uncontrollablysniff Kay…..I'm good….

Chapter Two-Wie heisst du?

Roxas POV (why? Well…I dunno, first person is easier to write in for me…plus I know all you yaoi fangirls wanna hear all of Roxy's thoughts on Axel. . )

I barely made it to my first class. Don't know HOW I managed it, but I did. My first class was German. Yeah….I guess do alright in English…and my mom told me that if you take a second langauge you seem….smarter I guess. There were only three different langauge classes available though, Spanish, French, and German. I don't think I like the idea of eating things that crawl around on the ground (snails a.k.a escargot) and Spanish never gets you anywhere (what my mom said) so here I am at German class. I felt pretty bad about what happened with the goth kids back there but Hayner never gave me a chance to explain. He took off. Actually he kind of shoved me first, then took off. I'll have to catch up with him later. I have to admit…it….wasn't so bad….being against a wall with that….Axel…so …..close….Nnn bad Roxas! Stop thinking about that extremely good looking guy with exotic hair and gorgeous green eyes…..NAHHH! STOP STOP STOP! I raked a hand through my hair and sighed/moaned loudly. The teacher looked at me from her desk. She probably thought 'Oh….great…another crazy crack-head. Terrific…keep 'em coming.'

I slumped into a desk breathing heavily. The bell rang loudly. Just in time I guess. I layed my head on the desk and sighed. I was so tired. Why! Wait….I know why…I had to/was forced to get up at 5:00 AM.

"HIYA ROXAS!"

I shot up into what I thought was a self defense ninja pose.

" Whoa, put those away Roxas. Don't want any broken bones around here." The blonde haired kid from the hallway! What was he doing here?

I lowered my hands.

" What are you doing here?" Great, I stared at the goths, now they're going to stalk me forever.

The blonde haired kid smiled and slammed his black messenger bag down on the desk to the right ofme.

" I'm here to learn German, what are you doing here?" He asked, pointing to the two seats in back of him.

" Hey guys! Over here!" The blonde haired kid called. The other two goths are here too now? The blue haired one and pink haired one walked through the doorway and took their seats in back of the blonde haired goth. I watched incrediously. Wait….if….they're here…could that mean…..the gorge- I it mean Axel would be here too?

" Uhm….is Axel in this class too?" I asked curiously.

" Axel? Yup, he's coming. He always likes making an entrance though. You know." The blonde haired one said, smiling again.

Our German teacher closed the door quietly and made her way to the middle of the room. She blinked rapidly for a moment and began speaking,

" Alright, class, now I will be teaching you of the German, and you will be of the learning, please." The German teacher said, in a very what I would guess was a German accent?

" Wie gehts? Ich bin prima! Ich werde Sie alle ungefähr deutsche lehren!" She held up her pencil.

" Was ist das? Das ist Ein Bleistift!" She said, teetering from one side to another. She reminded me of one of those "oompa loompas" from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. All short and teetering around like that. I almost expected her to break out into a song.

All of a sudden, the teacher's intro was cut short with a loud BANG! The door slammed open. A very cocky red head strode in, his chains rattling loudly.

" Who are you please?" The German teacher asked.

" Axel. Got it memorized?" He said, smirking. He looked over to where his groupies (and me) were sitting. He walked over and slumped down into the desk that was left of me with a kerplop! He adjusted himself so that his legs were resting on the desk all propped up, with his muddy Converse and all. He tipped back in his chair and closed his eyes.

The teacher was …I guess shocked at the entrance. I was too. I think the whole class was. I mean…he DID make a really cool entrance…

" Axel, I am of the thinking that you should…" She started.

" I'm here for an hour. So in this hour that I have to be here, how about you do your job. You teach these nice little boys and girls here who wanna learn German. And while you do YOUR job, I'll do mine. I'll sleep. Kay?" Axel smiled and closed his eyes again.

And the weird part was….

The teacher listened to him. She actually LISTENED to him. She continued on with her lesson. First we had to give her our names and why we joined this class.

" I'm Demyx…" The blonde haired kid said, twiddling his thumbs and looking up at the ceiling.

" I joined German because I heard it was a great stimulation for my developing mind. Plus I heard food day was awesome. Oh, and by the way, Jimi Hendrix rules." He whispered that last part, making a few girls giggle in the corner of the room.

" My name is Zexion. I joined this class because I thought it would add greatly to my learning experience." The blue haired kid said, quietly. So quietly, even I, being close to him, had to strain my ears to hear him.

" My name's Marluxia. I love the color pink, roses, and Martha Stewart's my hero. Anyone have a problem with that, then they can go to hell. I only joined this class because my friends did." He twirled a lock of his pink hair around his finger (which had pink nail polish by the way).

" Uhm…hi, my name's…..Roxas….a-and…..I…I….joined this class….because….uhm….it's….better than…..taking F-french?" I squeaked out nervously. I hate talking in front of crowds. It makes me sound like I'm hitting puberty. 

I looked to my left, where Axel was still propped up on the desk. He let out this huge sigh. I let my eyes wander down his figure….so…slender…….God what the hell does he eat? DOES he even eat? Wait…why am I questioning this? Why am I even LOOKING? I like GIRLS…….don't I? I'm…supposed to….right? Wait…why am I questioning my preferences on sexuality NOW? IN GERMAN CLASS? My mind seemed to be breaking out into two sides, each with their own opinion. Side A was the pro gay Roxas. Side B was the con gay Roxas.

'Roxas, don't pay attention to girls, they're annoying and useless anyway. Now Axel, boy he sure is a sight to see isn't he?' said a sly Side A.

To this remark, Side B growled frustratingly.

' That's disgusting! Axel is no where as good looking as Namine is. See? She's looking at you Roxas. She likes yoooou….' Side B smirked.

' Are you kidding me? Namine is blonde and disgusting. Now Axel…he's a red head. Fiery….passionate……sexy….' Side A said, sighing softly.

' Side A DOES have a point, Side B. Axel IS pretty good looking….' I pointed out.

' Yeah, only one problem. HE'S A GUY! You don't like men! Men have nothing to offer you Roxas! Do they have boobs? NO! Namine does!' Side B argued viciously.

' Boobs are gross. Man boobs however are terrific, especially Axel's.' Side A argued back.

' Yeah….you're right Side A……wait. How do YOU know what Axel's man boobs look like?' I asked.

' Uhm….hey, the teacher is calling you.' Side A prompted.

I snapped out of my daze and looked around me. Demyx tapped my shoulder.

" Uhm…hey, the teacher is calling you. Didn't you hear?" He said.

" Hm?" I pulled a face and looked up at her.

She blinked rapidly for a moment and started teetering this way and that again.

" Have you not been paying attention student Roxas? Hm? You've been making faces in my class, is there something funny, plese, you'd like to share with class of mine?" She asked.

I blushed. I was again, probably as red as Axel's hair.

" No ma'am." I squeaked out.

The bell rang loudly. First class was over thankfully. I gathered my things and rushed out the door embarrassingly. God…get it together Roxas….Stop thinking about guys and boobs and Axel for one minute and focus on your highschool education so you can grow up, get a job, and have relationships like normal human beings.

'With Axel.' Side A grinned.

'Shut up' I said miserably.

Author's Note: Nuhhh…..I wrote this in the middle of the night. I was falling asleep on the keyboard practically. Roxas hears voices inside his head….don't we all though? laughs crazily Ehh…anyway, the German teacher in this story is actually based off my own German teacher, since I take German. She actually DOES remind me of an Oompa Loompa, all teetering around like that. Lol. Anyway, more to come. If you're wondering what she's saying in German up there, she's basically saying: How are all of you? I'm terrific. I'm going to teach you all about German. holds up pencil What is this? This is a pencil. XD


	3. Global Studies

Disclaimer: I don't own…….well….you know. :sigh:

Chapter 3- Global Studies

Roxas POV

So, after arguing with myself down the hallway, I finally found my next class, all the while teachers and kids giving me funny looks. I didn't know why. Was there something on my face? Was my underwear showing? Not that that'd be a bad thing…I mean…it wasn't like there were pictures of My Little Pony all over it. I slumped into a desk in the back. I hate being up front, it's like everyone's looking at me…or at least the back of my head anyway. I sighed and started to close my eyes. At least Axel wasn't going to be in the same class as me. There's no way he could-

" HIYA ROXY! HOW'S LIFE BUDDY?"

I shot up, eyes wideneing.

" W-what! What the….no….no this can't be real! IT CAN'T BE!" I cried. To my dismay, my teacher glanced up at me, frowned, and shook his head in pity. Oh great.

Demyx gave sort of a half wave, and slung his arm over…..Axel. Oh no…HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET AN EDUCATION IF I CAN'T STOP STARING AT THE EXTREMELY GOOD LOOKING RED HEAD IN FRONT OF ME! I looked, and to my dismay saw Demyx, Zexion, and Axel standing at the front of the room. Demyx walked over to me and sat on top of my desk.

" Well how about that Roxas, we have two classes together so far! It must be destiny." He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

' Oh no…oh no…why is this happening to me! I never cared about guys….erm….girls…erm….THIS before. Why am I starting to care now?'

' It's called puberty Roxas, and it seems you were running a little late! I took the liberty of jump starting it for you.' Side A beamed proudly.

' Yes Roxas. Now you not only have the pressures of homework, teachers, and other peers, but now you have the pressures of a teenage boy trying to find his preferance on sexuality while you are torn between Namine's breasts, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and Axel's slender body, red hair, and gorgeous green eyes.' Side B said.

' But…t-this isn't fair! You can't do this!' I cried.

" Uhm…Roxas…woo-hoo….you okay kiddo?" Demyx waved a hand in front of my face.

I blinked and looked around. Demyx pulled a face.

" Roxas….you make really weird faces when you day dream, you know that?" Demyx cocked his head and grinned creepily at me.

" Uhm….okay…." I said, rubbing the back of my head. Zexion merely stared at me, while Axel chuckled.

" He's right ya know Roxy. You on crack or somethin? Cause if you are, I'm runnin' a little low myself. Think you could spare me some?" Axel said loudly, the teacher looking at him and frowning.

" Keep your voice down Axel….h-he might think you're serious." I said. Not that it mattered, the teacher ALREADY thought I was crazy.

" Oh…but I AM." Axel strode towards me. I took a few baby steps back from him. He just kept coming closer. In fact, he was so close…I could feel his breath. He backed me against the wall of the classroom. I snuck a peek at the teacher. Oh…My…God….the ONE time the teacher should be paying attention to me, and he reads the paper. But whenever I do something retarded…there they are, looking at me, and writing how crazy their student Roxas is in their memos.

" Uhm….Axel?" I squeaked out. What WAS he doing?

He leaned closer, our lips were inches apart. I felt my face get hot. Really hot. I could hear my heartbeat in my ear drums, pounding away. Oh man oh man…is….he gonna kiss me? How's my breath? Does it smell good? Does my hair smell good? Did I wear any cologne? Wait…..I HARDLY KNOW THIS GUY! HE CAN'T KISS ME! I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN ON A DATE WITH HIM! Oh man oh man oh maaaaaaaannnnnnnn TEACHER LOOK UP, PAY ATTENTION, SAVE MEEEEEEE!

" You know Roxy…..I think we should….get to know each other a little more." Axel said. His lips were so close…..Oh God….

" Uh huh?" I squeaked out again. I swallowed loudly.

" Yeah. You seem kinda cool. Maybe you should hang out with us more often." Axel smirked.

" O-okay…." I snuck a peek over at Demyx. He had a confused look on his face. He couldn't hear what Axel was saying to me I guess, since Axel was so close.

' Kiss him….you know you want to…' Side A promopted.

' Shut up…I don't even know him that well!' I snapped.

Axel leaned a little closer. I shut my eyes tightly. Oh noooo…please….Don't……

He brushed his lips against my cheek softly. I could hear him snicker lightly. I opened my eyes, my face burning. He backed off and sat down in a seat close to where I was sitting. Demyx sat there, still looking confused, and Zexion observed quietly. I looked at the teacher, who was still engrossed in reading the paper. I looked at a few other students who walked in, who were looking at me confused, and some who could see the whole thing better, horrifyingly.

I slumped in my desk, quickly burying my head. I was so embarrassed. Forget wearing My Little Pony underwear. This took the cake. Great. Now even if I had a CHANCE at making new friends, I won't now. They think I'm crazy AND gay.

' Which you very well might be, considering all the feelings and psychotic behavior patterns you just went through.' Side A pointed out.

" Stop it! Stop talking to me! Get outta my head!" I screamed. I opened my eyes. Everyone was staring at me, including Demyx, Zexion, and Axel. And the teacher of course. He put down his paper and stood up, frowning at me. He started to open his mouth to say something, but then quickly shut it. A few girls by me looked at me like I was retarded, and rolled their eyes.

" You….okay Roxas?" Demyx asked, scratching his head.

I turned and gave him a weak smile.

" Oh yeah…I'm…I'm fine…." Yep. You're fine. You're so fine. You're perfectly mentally healthy. I looked over at Zexion, who was staring intently at the floor. Oh….this was gonna be a loooooooong day. I banged my head on my desk and moaned. A very long day.

Author's Note: This chapter was a pain to write. Not very exciting I know. Like I said people, it's all in the timing. You guys are in for some very exciting chapters here on out. Part of reading a book is keeping with the borings parts too right? Well at least I gave you a little fluff right? XD You fangirls are eager to have Axel and Roxas smooch am I right? Course I am. XD It's coming…..


	4. Lunch

Disclaimer: HA! I OWN AXEL AND DEMYX AND ROXAS YA'LL! BOO-YA::sniffles: That's what I wish I could say….but alas…I don't own them….

Chapter 4- Lunch

I left Global Studies gloomily. I already made an idiot outta myself in two classes because of those goths. Because of Axel. I looked down at my schedule. Lunch was split up into 4 different times. The early lunch, afternoom lunch, late lunch, and later lunch. Otherwise knows as E,A,B,C. I had the early lunch, which wasn't and shouldn't even be considered a lunch since it was at 10:00 am! That's brunch! BRUNCH!I walked into the cafeteria, looking around for my friends.

I saw them at a nearby table. I smiled halfheartidly. At least I could hang out with some familiar people now. I walked over, about to offer a 'hey' or 'sup' to them. Hayner took one look at me and snorted in disgust. Olette bit her lip, while Pence looked worried.

" Hey guys…..what's…..wrong?" I asked.

" You. You're whats wrong." Hayner snapped.

I looked at him, confusingly.

" Huh? What do you mean?" I looked from Hayner's face to Pence's and Olette's. Both were silent.

" You know exactly what I mean! You made me look like an idiot! They're SENIORS, man, SENIORS. You made me look like a friggen' idiot, like I couldn't hold my own. I could have WAILED on their gothic asses!"

" What are you even upset for? Fighting never solves anything anyway! And no, you COULDN'T have wailed on them since there were 4 of them and one of you. They were bigger than both of us. I didn't do anything!" I said quickly, never one for wanting conflict.

Hayner was silent, but I could see the fury was building up. He was mad. Really…really…mad.

" Yeah? You think you're so smart then, huh? You stickin' up for your goth buddies now, huh? Go sit with them then. Go sit with the other freaks." Hayner said, coldly. I looked at Pence and Olette for back up. They still said nothing.

I shook my head, looked at the floor.

" Go sit with the goths, freak." Hayner said, shoving past me, storming off.

I looked down stupidly, contemplating. I scanned the lunch room, looking for a group in black. I found them quickly. Demyx was sitting on the table next to Axel, whose head was leaning against his shoulder. They were looking at something in Demyx's hands, but I couldn't see. They started laughing. Marluxia was whispering into another guy's ear, who I never saw before. Zexion was reading a book. I didn't even think, I just…found myself in a daze, walking towards them. I was sort of nervous. I mean…I wasn't really THAT close to them as a friend. I didn't expect them to invite me to join them I mean…..would they? As soon as I approached, they all grew silent, looking at me.

" Uhm….hey….guys." I said, clearing my throat.

" Hey…" Demyx said, surprised to see me.

" Hiya Roxy." Axel flashed me one of his trademark smirks.

Zexion simply looked up at me from his book, sighed softly, and went back to reading. Marluxia cracked his gum and glared at me.

" Where's your buddy?" He asked.

" Oh…Hayner? He's um….he's around." I said, unsure of whether to tell them the truth or not.

" Then why don't you go find him? Marluxia said, sneering. I guess he was a …territorial goth?

" Uhm…I can't….He's….mad at me…" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

" Oh…." Demyx said, nodding, completely oblivious to what I wanted him to say.

That I could sit with them.

The other guy was smirking, pushing his long strands of blue, yes blue hair out of his face. Only it wasn't like Zexion's shade of blue. Oh no. It was much brighter. He looked like a pedafile to me…..

" You…wanna sit with us Roxy?" Axel said, with that cute little smirk of his.

" I?" I asked meekly.

" Sure ya can! Right guys?" Demyx said, smiling brightly.

" It's fine with me." Zexion said softly. I looked at him, shocked. I hadn't heard two words outta him since German class!

" Well it's not fine with me! He's a friggen' prep! I HATE preps." Marluxia sneered.

" Aw c'mon Marxy! Roxy's cool! He isn't anythin' like a prep. Trust me." Axel got up from his seat on the table and patted Marluxia's shoulder, comfortingly. Or it WOULD have looked comforting, if not for the huge manical grin on his face that basically said, ' Yes, I AM crazy, and shall corrupt the minds of innocent children everywhere.' I gulped nervously. Marluxia sent one last death glare towards me and got up, storming off miserably.

I sat down between the new guy and Zexion. The only seat left. The new guy smiled at me evilly, that pedafile look in his eyes. I scooched away as best as I could, looking down at the book Zexion was reading, trying to distract myself.

" What's that you're reading?" I asked Zexion. He looked up at me, over his glasses.

" Ancient Egypt." He answered simply.

" Oh? What about it?" I asked, trying to get to know him a little more. He wasn't as crazy as Axel for sure. More like, shy.

" Pyramids. Burial procedures. I'm interested in that sort of thing. I study egyptology." He answered, adjusting his glasses.

Boy, he seemed awfully intelligent too. I could never get into that sort of thing.

" You like history?" I asked.

" I do." He answered, and went back to reading.

I noticed none of them had eaten anything. Explains why Axel's so skinny. I felt something warm creep up my leg suddenly. I jumped a little, and checked under the table to see what it was. It was a hand. A…..HAND. I looked up horrifingly at the owner of the hand. The pedafile smiled at me, and began rubbing my leg. My eyes widened as I jumped up, knocking my knees against the table hard.

" Ahhh…." I moaned, slumping back into the chair, holding my knees painfully.

" What's wrong Roxas? You're making those weird faces again." Demyx said. I looked and saw that he was holding an Ipod in his hand.

" I'm….fine…" I said, still clutching my knees.

" Yo Saix. Here's $1.25! Go get me a Pepsi, kay?" Axel said, shoving money across the table at the blue haired pedafile. He grunted and swiped it off the table, getting up and leaving. Axel then got up and slumped into the seat next to me, previously Saix's.

Oh thank God. Erm….about Saix leaving.

" Ya know Roxy….you'd make for a cute goth." He said, starting to play with the locks of my blonde hair. I blushed and looked downward. God…this is getting out of hand.

' He doesn't like you Roxas! I bet he's not even gay.' Side B argued, smiling sadistically.

' Please shut up!' I moaned in agony.

" Then again…." Axel leaned close, his warm breath against my ear, "You're cute anyway…"

I felt my face turn redder and hotter than ever before. My face is going to blow up. I can feel it. My face is going to explode, and pieces of it will land everywhere. I'll have to be sent to a hospital and locked up, so as to not disturb anyone with my horribly disfigured face. I'll be known as the boy who blushed himself to ugliness. I'll be in Ripley's believe it or not. My picture will be in there, and everyone who sees it will laugh. But I won't laugh. I won't think it's so funny.

' Now you're acting crazy.' Side A said, backing away slowly.

' Am I? Am I really? If I am, it's because of you.' I snapped.

I looked up finally, Axel patting my shoulder, grinning that crazy grin of his and getting up. Other people proceeded to leave the lunch room as well. I looked around, confusingly.

" Lunch is over." Zexion informed me, putting his book neatly into his messenger bag and walking off.

I saw Demyx sling his arm around Axel's shoulder, turning his head slightly.

" C'mon Roxas!" Demyx called.

I ran after them, seeing Olette and Pence walking together as I passed by. I wonder what they're talking about. And I wonder where Hayner is. I don't know what he's so mad about. But Hayner is Hayner. He'll turn around in P.E., I'm sure.

At least….I HOPE he does. If not….

I won't have a partner.

I sighed slowly.

Remind me again, why I even bother coming to school?


	5. PE

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I never will. :sobs: I NEVER WILLLLL!

Chapter 5- P.E.

After saying a quick goodbye to Demyx and Axel, I found myself at the gym. I wandered in. I was told to/was shoved in the boys locker room to get dressed for P.E. in a smelly old uniform so graciously provided to us by the school. Who knows what kind of smelly person previously squeezed himself into these shorts. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. It smelled nasty in here, like, moldy cheese mixed with smelly gym shoes. I grasped my shorts and shirt tightly, and wandered down the aisles, looking for an area with no one around. I was really modest when it came to undressing in front of other people, regardless of whether or not they were looking. I found an aisle, way down at the very end and sighed in relief.

I took off my shirt, replacing it with the wrinkled, smelly uniform. Next, I took off my pants, kicking them off quickly, before anyone saw me in my boxers. I stuck my legs in each of the holes and brought the shorts up to my waist. I grabbed my jeans from the floor, rolling them up. I dropped them though, upon hearing a chuckle behind me. I froze like a deer in headlights and slowly turned around.

Oh.

My.

GOD.

A HIGHLY amused red head stood over me, smirking widely. His emerald eyes sparkled mischieviously.

Did he…just watch me…..strip? My jaw dropped.

" Roxas……." Axel said, raising one of his eyebrows. He licked his lips, that smirk never fading from him.

" What…….are…….how….." More importantly….WHY?

Axel simply shook his head, his red hair moving with him. He sat down on the bench, kicking off his own pants. I was still frozen. He had black boxers on. BLACK. Oh………

He slipped into the shorts, standing up now. The shorts were big on him. They slid down slightly, his black boxers exposed. He stripped off his shirt. My heart was pounding, as I watched. I just couldn't…..NOT watch. He was skinny. Really skinny yeah, but…he was stll very….well….defined. He had a nice naval. My eyes wandered all over. He simply smirked, and winked at me.

" You like, Roxy?" He teased, lowering his uniform shirt.

I tore my eyes away bashfully. My face really IS going to explode. He leaned over the bench, his dark eye lashes fluttering as he spoke.

" I like your body too." He whispered softly.

I blushed even more. I must've said something to him. I think I said, " I have to go to the bathroom." Or something like that. I walked quickly away, my head lowered and as red as ever. I started to turn the corner, when I bumped into a hard figure. I looked up to see who. It was….Hayner. I looked up at him, my face still beet red, and heart pouding. I was breathing hard. He looked at me, his upper lip curling into disgust. He looked past me. I looked behind me to see what he was looking at.

Axel emerged, smiling. He came close to me, rubbed my shoulder and winked.

" We'll play later Roxy." He leaned down closer, to whisper that in my ear so Hayner couldn't hear. He smiled fakely at Hayner and pushed past him.

" 'Scuse me, Hay-ner." He said arrogently and kept walking. Hayner grit his teeth and looked at me with digust.

" Havin' fun with your new best bud?" He sneered.

" It's….not like that." I said softly, rubbing the back of my head, still shooken up by what had happened.

" Save it." He hissed and walked away.

I lowered my head, half walking half running to the sinks. I splashed cold water on my hot cheeks and forehead.

' See? Axel likes you.' Side A said.

' NUH UHHH! HE ONLY WANTS IN YOUR PANTS!' Side B screamed.

My head was spinning, confused. I didn't know which side to listen to this time. I just wasn't sure, and didnt' feel like arguing. I only felt like going home, falling into my bed, and calling it a day. I heard the whistle and groaned loudly. Not going to happen I guess.

I staggered out of the locker room only to be yelled at to 'get my butt over here' by the coach who didn't look like he even wanted to be here, teaching snotty nosed brats how to run laps. He told us that we were going to be practicing sit-ups today. Oh goody, physical activity on the first day of school. Yipee. Only one problemo. We needed partners. Hayner…..

I looked over at Hayner. Our eyes met for a moment, but he turned on his heel, instead partnering up with some other guy I didn't know. I looked down, sort of….sadly, I guess. Hayner was my friend, but he wasn't always so easy to put up with. He was moody a lot. Hayner, I noticed, was never there for me when I needed him most though. Not that I could ever tell him about my feelings for….well….you know….or about how I feel towards….well…..you know. But still. It's the thought that counts.

" Hey Roxy. Wanna be partners?" I heard Axel say.

I looked up, my eyes meeting with those emerald green eyes of his. He looked….almost….sincere. Not at all crazy, psychotic, or even seductive at all. Just…sincere. Like a friend.

And that's just what I needed most of all. A friend. I smiled up at him, still confused, blushing as usual whenever I talked to him, and said, "Sure."

I don't know what just happened. Or why. Axel was such a confusing guy. One minute he was crazy, the other cynical, wild, charming, seductive, cocky. It was all so confusing. There's a lot more to Axel then meets the eyes. And boy, was I determined to find out. I think……

I might be…..

In love with him.

No….no way. I don't even know the guy. Haven't even….dated him. Somehow, I feel like I know him though. Maybe not love then. Maybe…..more like….

Intrigued.

I did 68 sit ups in 2 minutes that day.

More than I ever did in my life.

Author's Note: Bwahahahahhaha! Axel watched Roxas strip. :giggles: It's fanfics like this that make life better for fans of yaoi. Ehh…I know it's short, and a little bit corny towards the end. Probably because I wrote this chapter at 10:00pm. I'm tired. Nyaaaaa. Review please.


	6. After School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. And my gradually lost sanity.

Than you to everyone who reviwed! Pharaoh-chan appreciates the reviews greatly. She thanks you all from the bottom of her heart!

Chapter 6- After school

Nothing else really mattered after gym class. My mind was in a daze. Axel and the rest of the goths weren't in any of my last 3 classes. I was still so confused. My mind kept recalling that scene in the locker room. Axel's figure. His smirk. His wild red hair. His mischievious green eyes. It was driving me insane. I couldn't keep my mind on school. It was impossible. So all I really remember is finally opening my locker and taking out my back pack to go home. I was thankful to get out of the school environment. The next thing I heard, was laughter from the far side of the hallway. I slammed my locker shut, slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked towards the noise.

There they were.

My heart did that flippy/poundy thing where I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack as my face explodes sorta feeling. I tried lowering my head and retracing my steps to get outta there, but it was too late. Demyx had already seen me.

" Hey Roxas!" He called cheerfully.

I cringed and walked over.

"Hey." I offered meekly.

Demyx , Axel, Zexion, and Marluxia were standing in a circle. Marluxia sent a death glare my way, muttered a 'see you later' and walked off. Zexion simply left without saying a single word.

" What's with them?" I asked.

" Marluxia? Nah he's just….a little upset over something. No biggie. Zexion hardly ever talks, so don't be weirded out by it." Demyx smiled brightly.

" We're headin' over to my place Roxas. Wanna come?" Axel asked.

' Yes. Say yes. Say yes you big doofus.' Side A whispered.

" Yeeeeeee……ssss?" Is how my reply came out.

Why do I sound so STUPID whenever I'm talking to him. WHY?

' Hormones.' Side A answered.

Oh….right.

I'm….never getting into a car with Axel again. EVER. NOT EVER! I fell to the ground thanking God I was still alive. I felt like I was gonna throw up.

" Good thing I swerved in the knick of time eh? We almost got that old lady." Axel smiled crazily, pushing a key into his apartment door.

" Well, here we are! Home sweet home." He gestered for us to go in.

This went against my better judgement.

I walked right in. Demyx plopped down against a sofa and linked his hands in back of his head.

" You make yourself comfy Roxas. I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right out." He walked out of my sight.

I sat down next to Demyx unsurely.

We waited silently for Axel to come out. Demyx flipping a mile a minute through the channels on TV. Axel FINALLY emerged. I gasped in confusement/horror.

He was stripped of any traces of black. NONE. He simply wore a white tank top and blue jeans. The eyeliner was wiped clean from under his eye.

" What the….." I said, blinking stupidly.

" Surrrrprise!" Axel waved his hands out. Demyx simply howled with laughter.

" What's going on? Where are all of your…..y'know…..chains, and belts….and other gothicy type things?" I asked. Axel was confusing before. NOW HE'S SIMPLY A MYSTERY SHROUDED IN AN ENTITY. (a/n big words for Roxas, lol)

" Truth is Roxas, I ain't really a goth. I just dress that way for school. Part of my image, you know?" Axel grinned sheepishly.

" Yup. Same for me." Demyx said, grinning also. He wiped the eyeliner off from his eye with the back of his hand.

" It's…..all a big joke then?" I asked, incrediously.

" Yup!" Demyx said, "All a big prank!"

" But…..why?" I shook my head in disbelief.

" We just love screwing with people!" Axel said, smiling and winking at me.

" So…Marluxia and Zexion are pretend goths too?" I asked.

" Uhm…no….Marluxia really hard core goth. Zexion's just emo." Demyx laughed again, ruffling my hair.

" So….you both pretend to be gothic just to…what, get attention?" I asked.

" Yup. And I'd say it works pre-tty well considering the fact that you were gawking at us this morning." Axel said, chuckling.

" I was not!" I cried.

" Well anyway….now that our little secret's out, don't go around blabbing it to everybody. After all Roxy…..we wouldn't want anyone to know about our little secret from the locker room today….would we now?" He leaned close to me, his eyes had that look of lust again. I backed away on the couch, grabbing my back pack from the floor and holding it in front of me.

" I won't tell." Besides, I have no one to tell. My friends aren't speaking to me.

Axel simply smiled again, and wandered into the kitchen. Demyx stretched.

So they were gothic because they liked freaking people out. That's……very…..interestingly weird.

" So….." I started, "How long have you known Axel for?" Maybe I could get some backround history on Axel, without sounding too much like an obsessed stalker.

" Me and him go waaaaay back! We've known each other for a looooong time. We're best friends." Demyx smiled.

I cringed when Demyx stressed the 'waaaaay' and 'looooong'. They were best friends.

Wish I had a best friend.

Oh wait, I do.

He's currently mad at me for saving his life.

" Yo, you guys want somethin' to drink? I got…..Coke Cola, Pepsi, Sierra Mist, uhm…beer…..whaddya want?" Axel yelled from the kitchen, peering into the fridge.

" How many beers you got?" Demyx asked.

" Uhh….lemme count….only got 4. I'll save them for the party later. Tell them it was originally a 4-pack, not a 6-pack, kay?Want a Pepsi instead?" Axel asked.

" Sure." Demyx answered.

My eyes were wide. They acted so…..old. I mean, so mature. Drinking beer? Parties? Axel HAD his OWN place? They were cool. Oh yeah.

" I'll have a Coke, please." I said.

Axel looked up from the fridge and smiled at me.

" Okay. One Pepsi and One Coke comin' right up."

He sounded so………cute.

" Uhm….what party are you guys going to later?" I asked.

" Eh, this guy named Xigbar's throwin' some party. He used to hook me up with a bunch of CD's not released to the public. He uh….got in trouble after that, and we sort of stopped talking. But who cares, it's a party, no hard feelings." Demyx shrugged, propping his legs up on the coffee table.

Axel came over with two cans of pop, handing me one, and Demyx the other. He sat between us.

" Xigbar's a real ladies man. Remember the last party Dem? Boy that was funny." Axel grinned, taking a swig out of a glass bottle. I looked at it, wondering what it could be.

" What's that?" I asked, pointing to the bottle.

" This? Vodka." Axel answered, that crazy grin of his returning.

Demyx leaned forward so that he could see me. He probably wanted to see my reaction. I played it cool though.

" Oh." I said, sounding cool. I shrugged, and gulped down my Coke Cola.

Axel smirked, that mischievious look in his eye returning.

" Want try some?" He asked. Demyx smirked.

I stopped drinking and looked at him.

Play it cool Roxas. Don't let him think you're a wussy sophmore. I mean, I've tried beer before, when my parents weren't home (with Hayner of course) and it wasn't so bad. Course, I never had more than a few sips. But Vodka I heard….was supposed to be really strong, no where like beer. But still….he'll think I'm a wuss if I don't do it.

' Just take a little sip. It won't be so bad. He'll think you're cool if you do.' Side A said.

' Don't do it Roxas! Drinking alchohol is bad! Especially with these two around! Just get up, say thank you for the Coke Cola and walk away!' Side B said frantically.

' I…..don't….know…' I said.

' Do it!' Side A said.

' No, don't!' Side B cried.

' Dooooo it!' Side A said again.

' THIS GOES AGAINST YOUR BETTER JUDGEMENT ROXAS!' Side B said.

' Shut up B! Let him impress Axel!' Side A snarled.

' You shut up! You're such a bad influence! If he had listened to me BEFORE and decided to pursue Namine, this wouldn't have happened!' Side B sneered.

' Namine's ugly and not even as half as interesting as Axel!' Side A screamed.

The two sides proceeded to fight, punching and kicking each other. My head felt like it was gonna explode.

"…..Nnnn……S-sure." I finally squeaked out.

' HA! NYAAAAA!' Side A blew a rasberry at Side B.

I took the bottle from Axel's hand, our fingers brushing against each other. I blushed, and peered into the bottle. It smelled really….really strong. Demyx smiled at me crazily.

" Go ahead Roxas, have some." Demyx said.

I closed my eyes tightly, put the bottle to my lips, and took a small sip. The taste wa so strong, I nearly gagged. I looked at Axel who smiled almost…approvingly. I took another sip. And another. And another. We passed around that bottle till it was gone.

We laughed like idiots at nothing. Drunk, crazed, idiots. Somehow I had crawled into Axel's lap. I was laughing. Demyx leaned against me, rubbing my back sort of tenderly. Axel looked down at me, his eyes glazed and lust filled again. My vision was sort of blurry. I leaned close to him, and smiled sleepily. It felt like I was in a dream. A sigh escaped his lips, as he began stroking my hair. I felt warm breath grazing my ear. I turned slightly. Demyx moved his lips against my neck lightly. It was so…..dizzying……everything swirled together. Demyx kissed my neck. I jumped slightly, a little surprised, but let him continue. I had wanted to say something, but I was quickly cut off. Axel pushed his lips against my own, kissing me hard.

I moaned lightly. Demyx moved down my neck, teasing me with his tongue, while Axel kissed me with lust-filled passion. I felt warm hands run up and down my sides, pulling my shirt up. I moaned again, wanting more. I was so dizzy…so confused…I felt like I wasn't even here on earth anymore. I felt like I was flying. I heard ringing. I closed my eyes.

I passed out.

Author's Note: BWAHAHAHHAH! I gave you all some lemons! Here you are::hands each person who reviews a lemon: Wasn't that a fun chapter to read? Lol. I had fun with this chapter. Please review. Pharaoh-chan feeds upon your reviews. They keep her fed and fueled. .


	7. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I……along with many others….do not own Kingdom Hearts. I I did however, I would make it so somwhow we could holographically transmit Organization XIII to our world.

The reviews! Ah! They make me smile! They feed my determination to shape this fic into something great. Or at least readable. You know, sometimes I get ideas for this story when I'm about to go asleep. Then I shoot out of bed with pencil and paper. Like, I got the idea for Ch. 6 with Axel faking gothic-ness at 1:00 am last night! Isn't it funny how good ideas pop into your head really late at night? I'll bet that's why we have TV and internet. Because someone thought of it reaaaallly late at night. ' Hey, I could make something that resembles a box shape and put moving pictures inside. Yeah…we could call it….T……V…..' XD

Chapter 7- Waking up

I woke up, none too nicely either. My head was pounding. My eyes were sore. I couldn't even lift my head, to look around. I moaned, and struggled against a lose fabric wrapped around my legs. I kicked and squirmed, trying to get it off me. I heard a loud groan from under me.

Wait.

WHAT?

I looked down at who was groaning, and saw a bush of wild red hair sticking up. My jaw dropped. Wait a….this wasn't my room. THIS WASN'T MY BED! I saw green hazy eyes stare up at my dully. He yawned cutely.

" Hiya Roxy." He said.

………………………………

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed insanely. I desperately tried to untangle myself from the sheets. I ended up falling off the bed, squirming to try and get away.

" OHMYGODWHATAREYOUDOINGHEREWHEREAMI?" I babbled.

Axel stared in shock/confusement. I saw another head pop out from under the sheets. Baby blue eyes were rubbed tiredly.

" What's goin' on?" Demyx asked lightly, yawning.

I stared in horror.

" Mm? Oh. It's just Roxas. He's freaking out." Axel explained.

" Oh………so…..ya got anything to eat?" Demyx asked.

" W-what!" I squeaked out. I stood up, poiting a finger accusingly at them.

" What's going on! What….where….how?" And most importantly, WHY? I suddenly felt a draft. I looked down.

" Oh MY GOD!" I screamed. I was standing in nothing but…….my….boxers. I covered myself with the sheet that had fallen on the floor.

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" I screamed.

" What do you mean?" Axel asked calmly.

" YOU STRIPPED ME AND-AND" This was like, a horror flick come true.

" And?" He asked.

" Had your way with me." I whispered, as if it were almost forbidden to say.

Demyx and Axel looked at each other. Then they burst out laughing. They howled with laughter, slapping each other. Well I didn't think it was so funny! What am I going to tell my mom?

Wait.

MY MOM!

I ran out of the room and dove head first into the couch we were sitting on before. Everything was such a blur. I didn't even remember what had happened last night. I grabbed the telephone and dialed my number, since I couldn't find my cell phone…since it was in MY PANTS WHICH I WASN'T CURRENTLY WEARING!

"Hello?" A frantic voice on the other line asked.

" M-mom?" I asked.

" Sweetie! Where are you, you had me worrying sick! Where in God's name are you?"

Obviously I wasn't going to tell my mother THE TRUTH. That I went with a crazy psycho red head to his alchohol infested house and woke up half NAKED in bed with him and his best friend.

" I….slept over at Hayner's. I forgot to call you. I'm sorry." I mumbled quickly.

" Oh. Oh thank goodness. Well…..don't do that again, you hear me? You almost gave me a heart attack!" She cried.

" Yes mom. Sorry. Uhm…listen. I gotta go. Bye." I said, hanging up the reciever without waiting for a reply.

Axel was standing in the doorframe with HIS boxers on, smiling away.

" You stay away from me." I hissed.

" Listen Roxas, I don't know what you got cooked up in that little noggin' of yours, but I most certainly did not do what you think." He said.

" I don't believe you!" I cried, searching frantically for my clothes.

" I didn't! You don't even remember!" He said.

" Exactly! That's why you can take advantage of me, because I can't remember because I had too much alchohol! This was your plan all along, you sick psycho!" I cried.

" But it's true! Axel didn't do anything!" Demyx called out.

" I don't believe you either! You both conspired to rape me together! Now where are my clothes!" I screamed, tearing his apartment apart.

" Listen to me Roxas! You were talking to me before you passed out. You said, "Axel…I'm so hot….I can't breathe." You said that to me while we were…….you know……kissing." He looked down sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. " So I undressed you as quickly as I could, but you already passed out. I layed you in my bed, and I undressed like I always do when I sleep and slept next to you, so did Demyx. It's the truth I SWEAR!" He said, his eyes reflecting seriously.

" Why should I believe you?" I said.

" Because I wouldn't do that to you Roxas. Real friends don't take advantage of each other that way." He answered. By this time, Demyx had leaned against the door frame quietly.

" You kissed me." I said softly, looking at the floor.

" That was different. We were drunk. We weren't thinking clearly." He said quickly.

" Oh, so, you're saying you'd only kiss me if you were drunk, is that it?" I said, standing up angrily.

" No. That isn't it at all. I'm only saying that I would have rather kissed you when I wasn't drunk. I'm saying I would have rather kissed you conciously.(a/n can't spell that, sorry.)" Axel said, that sincere look in his eyes.

" What?" I said.

" Roxas….look….just forget it okay. Forget everything that happened. Let's just pretend it never happened."

I finally found my clothes, laying over the side of a chair. I put them on silently. I grabbed my backpack from the floor and started to go out the door. I felt a hand grasp my arm. I felt confused again, almost betrayed. Anything could have happened when I passed out.

I liked Axel. But for him and Demyx…..to take advantage of me…..

" Roxas…..you believe me don't you?" Axel asked. I averted my eyes from those gorgeous green depths. I pulled away, not wanting to see the hurt in Axel's eyes. I opened the door and walked out.

He kept asking me if I believed him. He liked to lie. He thought it was fun to "screw with people". What's to stop him from doing that to me? Maybe he wanted to screw with me. And he did. Literally.

He kept asking me if I believed him.

Truth is.

With Axel, I wasn't so sure.

Author's Note: Poor Roxas. Confuzzled and betrayed. Would Axel rape Roxas ya think? Review and tell me if you think he did. Would you believe Axel or not? Lol. XD Quite frankly I'd be glad if he did. Axel is too hot to pass up. Lol XD. Anyway, more to come, when I get a chance. Pharaoh-chan appreciates your reviews.


	8. Phone Calls

Disclaimer: BWA HA HA! I don't own Kingdom Hearts. And I never will. But that's okay. I can take that. I can live with that.

Whoo hoo! Love keeping everyone in suspense. Glad you all responded! XD I don't know about any of you, but I'd LOVE waking up to Axel and Demyx in their boxers. That'd be just dandy with me. XD Just to let everyone know, the first day of school was a Friday for Roxas. I always had my first day of school on a Friday, and then labor day weekend right after. I always thought that was retarded. XP Oh well though, it works for this fic.

Chapter 8- Phone calls

After wandering around for a few hours, I went home. Labor day weekend. I always thought that was so retarded. (a/n XP) It made no sense to start school and then have a long weekend after it. I was kind of thankful though. When I went home, I muttered a hello to my mom who was making a fried egg sandwich. I took off my clothes and jumped right into the shower, letting the warm, steamy water hit me.

Waking up to Axel.

Now I would have loved that if not had it been when I was passed out because I had been drinking.

Also if I'd known him a little better.

Quite frankly, I didn't trust him. Just because you like someone doesn't give you a reason to trust them. If they didn't rape me, they could have done all kinds of other perverted things to me. I shuddered at the thought. Or they could have done something mean to me, like, take off my boxers and stand me up in the hallway of the apartment so all the perverts on that floor could look at me and take pictures.

I got out of the shower kind of quickly. I checked myself in the mirror for any possible bruises that they could have left on me. I didn't find any. Still, that doesn't mean I believe their story. I got dressed, and as if right on cue I heard the telephone ring. I didn't bother picking it up, because I thought it might have been one of mom's friends. It sure wasn't gonna be Hayner. It takes days for Hayner to get over stupid fights.

" Rooooxassssss! Honey, it's for you!" My mom called from downstairs.

Me? Maybe Hayner turned around after all. Or maybe it's Pence.

" I'm leaving Roxas, I have to go to the store. Don't talk too long!" She said.

" Wait, who is it?" I asked from the top of the stairs.

" I don't know, he didn't say." She said. She waved slightly and closed the door and locked it.

I put the reciever to my ear.

" Hello?" I asked.

" Hiya Roxy."

I blinked. I hung up.

I started walking away when the phone quickly rang again. I picked it up and barked "What?" into the phone.

" Is that how you normally treat friends who call you? Hang up on them? That explains why you don't have so many." I heard him chuckle.

" What do you want Axel?" I growled.

" I have something of yours."

I slammed the phone down again. I didn't have time to play games. I was still mad at Axel, I sure as hell wasn't about to let him intimidate me even more.

It rang again. I picked it up.

" If you don't stop calling here I'm going to disconnect this phone!" I yelled into the phone. " How'd you get my number anyway?"

" Well if you'd shut up and stop hanging up on me, I'd tell ya already!" He yelled back.

" Well?"

" You left your cell phone here."

I shifted the reciever to my other ear. I stayed silent. I could hear Axel's light breathing on the other end.

" It musta fell outta your pocket." He said.

" Yeah." I answered.

" So uh…….when do ya want me to give it to you?" I heard shuffling in the backround.

" As soon as possible. I don't want my mom finding out." I said.

" Is your mom there?"

" No, she's shopping." I said.

" Want me to come over to your house?"

" No! Then you'll know where I live!" I cried.

" So?" He asked.

" So! You'll stalk me." I said matter-of-factly.

" Please." I could picture him rolling his eyes. " You aren't even WORTH stalking. And besides, I didn't hear you complaining last night…" He teased.

" Shut up." I said coldly.

" Or in the gym locker room…."

" I said shut up!" My cheeks were turning red.

" Fine then. Where do you wanna meet?" He asked, finally dropping the subject.

" Uhm….how about…that new coffee shop. It sells ice cream there too I think. It's on Tram Cannon Street." I said.

" Whatever." He said.

It was sort of silent for a few minutes, awkward.

" So….should we go now?" I asked.

" Yes." I could see him smirking. " We should." That playful, cocky voice of his.

" Uhm…okay. Well….see you." I said.

" Till then, my sweet." He said, almost sweetly.

" Sicko." I smiled when I said that. I don't know why. I was mad at him wasn't I? Wasn't I?

He chuckled again.

" I'm going now." I informed him.

" Mmmm….kay. Wait, one more thing Roxas."

I listened intently.

" What are you wearing?"

I rolled my eyes and didn't reply. I put the phone back in it's cradle. I opened my front door, stepping out into the rush of warm air. I closed the door behind me and walked down my front steps.

I looked down at the sidewalk cracks. I didn't even notice anyone standing in front of me. I bumbed into a light figure. A giant wave of perfume hit me. I coughed and staggered back.

" Oh. Excuse me. I wasn't watching where I was going…" I said.

" That's alright….Roxas." A female's voice said.

I blinked and finally looked at her.

" I was just coming over to see you, Roxas."

Oh no………..

Author's Note: BWAHAHAHAHAHHA! CLIFF HANGER! I'M SO EVIL! And it's so short too….. I had this idea last night. Couldn't wait for you guys to read this. Please do not hate Pharaoh-chan or throw things at her though. :hides in closet: I promise that you shall see the next chapter soon. I may even write two tomorrow! . XD


	9. Homework and Ice Cream

Disclaimer: We know what Pharaoh-chan does NOT own. Let's look at what she does though! I own the plot-teh-ness of the story. I own my mind which thought of the plot-teh-ness of the story. Annnd…..yup….that's about it. :blinks:

Bwa ha ha. You must all hate me. I left you all hanging off a cliff. XP But I get to do that, because I'm the authoress. I get to do whatever I want. Nyaaaa :blows rasberry:

Axel: That's why I hate you. You're an idiot. Idiots shouldn't be given this much control.

Me: It leads to scary things don't it? You fear me now, but what if you had the chance to see inside my MIND?

Axel: I wouldn't take that chance, because your mind would be a very scary place to be.

Me: XD. It's full of pictures of you and Roxas together whilst Kairi and Namine are set on fire.

Lol. Actually no offense to any Kairi or Namine lovers out there but I can't stand them. Namine was so retarded and mean to Sora. I felt bad for him in Chain of Memories. Here he is trying to save the world AND find Kairi, and here comes Namine rearranging everything and making Sora all confused. And Kairi's just a big flirt. She goes from Riku to Sora and then even to Axel! I can't get that one beach scene outta my head! Axel shows up and kidnaps Kairi. I kept shouting "Rape!" at the screen. Kairi sure didn't put up much of a fight though. XD Then again….I wouldn't either…..

Nya sorry for the rant. XD

Chapter 9- Homework and Ice Cream

" Namine?" I asked.

' Boo ya! Now it's MY turn. You had your fun Side A.' Side B laughed crazily and rubbed his hands together.

" Hello Roxas. I wanted to see you." Namine twirled a lock of her blonde hair around her finger. She was wearing a white sundress that was waaaay too short for her.

" O-oh?" I asked nervously.

" Oh yes. I wanted to ask you about today's assignment. I just didn't understand it." She smiled at me.

" U-uhm….actually there's some place I have to be…" I started walking away, trying to move as quickly away from her as I could.

" Oh….I just really wanted to see you." She bit her lip and looked down sadly.

' Aww…..you hear that? She just wanted to see you. Meanie.' Side B scolded.

' But I have to meet Axel!' I protested.

' Yeah! He has to meet his beloved red head!' Side A agreed.

' Look, she's sad. You made her sad Roxas. Couldn't you spare just a few minutes with her? You spent a WHOLE day with Axel.' Side B said coldly.

I sighed.

" I guess I have a few minutes to spare." I said, groaning inwardly.

Namine's face lit up happily. We both went into my house together. Guess you're gonna have to wait Axel.

" So…uh….what problem did you need help with?" I asked, sitting beside her nervously.

She leaned down and unzipped her back pack. Her dress, being pulled by the nature of gravity, allowed a clear shot to her breasts. I stared, my heartbeat quickening.

' You like breasts don't you Roxas.' Side B smirked evilly.

' Noooooooooo! Roxas, look away! It's a trap!' Side A cried. Side B raced over to him and covered his mouth.

I stared at them. She sure was taking a long time. Is it hot in here or what?

' Stupid gravity….' I whined.

'Mmmmph!' Side B still held Side A's mouth shut.

Namine finally leaned up with her notebook. I sighed in relief. My cheeks felt hot.

" Here it is." She leaned closer to me.

" Um….okay." I swallowed hard.

" What's wrong Roxas? You look so nervous." She looked up at me.

" K-kinda….h-hot…." I said, swallowing again.

" You don't have to be nervous with me…." She leaned against me. Her breasts pushed against me.

" Nnnnn…" My face turned red as I tried to scooch away.

She somehow situated herself in my lap. She leaned her head down. She closed her eyes. I closed mine, begging silently for the torment to end. Think of Axel…think of Axel…..think of-

She kissed me.

Side B cackled evilly as Side A watched with horror.

And then.

It happened.

Namine sat back, looking at me all confused.

I had pushed her away.

I held her at arms length, and looked into her eyes deeply.

Then I said it.

Her eyes widened in horror. She frowned, blinking. She asked me "What did you say?"

" I said I'm gay."

She shoved me. She grabbed her backpack.

" Sicko!" She screeched. She slammed my front door. I sat there, blinking confusingly.

And for once, Side A and Side B were silent. Not fighting anymore, not competing. It was silent. I looked down at my hands.

" I'm gay."

I walked into the coffee shop a few minutes late. I panted heavily. I scanned the booths for a mass bush of red spikey hair. Found it quickly.I slumped down in the seat. Axel didn't bother look up, only stared into his coffee.

" You're late." He said.

" Yeah, sorry about that. Minor problem I had to take care of. Do you have my phone?" I said, still panting.

" Take it easy. I'm not making it that easy for you to get back." I watched him take a sip of his drink.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" Let's make a trade shall we? Whatever I want, in exchange for your phone back." He encircled his finger around the top of his cup.

I looked at him incrediously. He looked up at me, licking his lips.

" You didn't think I'd just give it back did ya?" He asked.

" Well actually….I did." I admitted.

He chuckled and shook his head.

" Then you've got a lot to learn about me. I never do anything if it's not in my better interest." He stated.

" Then….you're holding my cell phone ransom?" I asked.

" Yep. Till you give me what I want." He said.

" I'm not going to sleep with you." I said. At least…not this early in the game, and certainly not for a cell phone. He laughed again. He took another sip.

" Mmm mm. Not that." He said.

" Then…what?" What else was there?

He looked at me seriously now.

" I want you to go on a date with me." He said.

" What?" I asked dumbly.

" You heard me. You go on one date with me, and I'll give you your cell phone back." He said, leaning back in his seat.

" Why?" I asked.

" Because I want to take you on a date." He said, frowning.

I frowned. Well….DUH.

" Yeah, but why?" I said again.

" Because I do." He said, more irritatingly.

" People don't just go out on dates for no reason. It's either because they like someone or want to get in their pants!" I cried. A few waitresses and customers looked at me and frowned.

" Then I want to because of both reasons." He stated calmly.

" Both reasons?" I asked, confused.

" I like you and I want in your pants." He looked at me, in that lustful away again. I felt something warm touch my leg. I twitched slightly and looked down. He was rubbing his leg against mine. Damn it! Damn these small booths!

I was speechless, choking on my own stupidity. I tried to scooch away but there was no escape.

" S-stop that! S-someone will see you doing that!" I whispered frantically.

" So?" He asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

" Just stop!" I begged.

" Say yes."

" Axel…"

" Say yes and I'll stop."

" Fine! Yes okay okay okay, I'll go on a date with you!" I cried.

The waitresses and customers stared again.

' Oh mind your own damn business!' I cried mentally.

My cheeks were red again. If they keep turning red at this rate eventually they'll stay that color. He stopped. He had this satisfied look on his face, like he just won a big bet he'd placed on a racing horse.

" When do you want to go on the date?" I asked, slouching over the table.

" Mmm….I don't know actually." He said, lazily.

" Oh yeah, your schedule's SO full." I said sarcastically.

" You'd be surprised." He smirked again.

A few minutes went by.

" Axel?"

" What?" He asked.

" Really. Why do you really want to take me on a date?" I asked, straightening up.

" Huh? I dunno. I like you." He said.

" But we only just met. How do you know you like me?" I asked.

" Well, the same reason you know you like me." He smiled arrogently.

" How would you know if I liked you?" I asked.

" Because. You obviously must have felt the same thing I did when I first saw you." He smiled, this time more sweetly.

He was right. I did feel something.

" Oh? What was it you felt?" I asked, resting my hands on the table.

" It's hard to explain. It almost felt like, I'd seen you before, but I knew that I didn't. It just felt…..nice." He said.

" Really?" I asked.

" Really." He reached across the table and surprised me even more. He put his hand over mine, and rubbed lightly. I looked down and blushed lightly.

I felt the warmth of his hand leave mine. I looked up. He stood up, slamming his hands down on the table, grinning crazily. The waitresses and customers looked on warily.

" C'mon Roxas! I'm gonna buy you something. Anything you want, it's my treat!" He said.

" Uhm….you don't have to….I have money…" I said, standing up.

" No no, I insist! It's what the gentleman does." He bowed over- exaggeratingly.

" Oh, you're such a gentleman." I rolled my eyes.

" I am." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the counter where they served ice cream cones and other treats.

" Pick something out." He said.

" Uhm…" I looked at all the various ice creams, all of which looked so good.

A blond girl came up to the counter smiling brightly.

" What can I get for you?" She asked.

" Uhh…I'll have a scoop of vanilla…..uhm….No actually I'll have a twist. (a/n chocolate and vanilla swirled together).

She got me the ice cream and Axel payed for it. I started licking it. He watched me, smiling.

" So…" I said in between licks, " When do you want to go out?"

" How about tonight? Maybe sometime around 8?" He said.

" Okay…." A dribble of ice cream slid down my chin. " Oops." I said, grabbing for a napkin.

" Let me get that for you." Axel said.

I thought he was going to give me a napkin. Instead he leaned over and licked my chin. I blushed hard and glanced over at the blonde haired lady who'd given me my ice cream. She was watching intently.

" Uhmm….Thanks." I said, moving away slightly.

" You're quite welcome, Roxy." He smiled, licking his lips.

I continued licking my ice cream in silence, as Axel watched me closely. I could tell he was getting a rise outta this.

' Pervert.' I said mentally.

' There ain't nothin' wrong with him watchin' ya eat!' Side A said.

I groaned mentally.

' Back again eh?' I said.

' You know me. Couldn't stay away. After all, I AM part of your coincious being.' Side A said.

'Glad to hear that the voices in my head like me enough to stay.' I replied.

" So whaddya say, Roxy? 8 tonight then?" Axel said, leaning against the counter.

I bit down on the cone.

" Mmmm…..okay."

Author's Note: I felt bad about the last chapter being so short and cliffy. So instead I write you a LONG chapter with a cliffy. XD I shall write and post chapter 10 later. I must first rest my exhausted head. You don't want Pharaoh-chan to write poorly now, do you::takes an asprin and goes to sleep:


	10. Dress Pants?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of importance, which means I own nothing. T.T 

Anyway.

Thanks for the reviews! My head stopped hurting so I am free to write again. Bwa ha ha. I'll try to make this as long as possible. XD

Chapter 10- Dress….pants?

For one thing, I had NO idea what you were supposed to wear on dates. Dress…..pants? Or maybe something casual like jeans? I stood in the mirror, my poor figure staring back at me. My body seemed to say, 'You see? All that ice cream you ate went straight to your stomach. Everything you wear makes you look fat.' 'Hey,' I snapped, 'I look fine! It's just a little baby fat. You can hardly see it.' I said, lifting up my shirt to prove my point.

' Are you BLIND?' My body whined.

I rolled my eyes, and stared at my stomach.

"Hmm…" I sucked it in. The little baby fat I had seemed to disappear from my sight, leaving a very nice, flat view of my naval. I smiled approvingly and nodded.

I then went to my closet, pulling out various clothing items that had not seen the light of day since God knows when. I held a black long sleeved shirt up to me.

"Ew." I threw it distastefully on the floor. I grabbed a green turtle neck and stared at it in horror.

" Ew….this is the shirt Grandma gave me…" I said, throwing it on the bed.

I sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Who knows about this kind of thing anyway? What to wear on a date…..

' Hey……I know that!' Side A said.

'Yeah? Who would know?' I asked.

' Well…I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but …..a GIRL! Girls would know a LOT about what to wear on dates right?' Side A said with enthusiasm.

" Hmmm…..oh! Olette!" I snapped my fingers. Olette wasn't mad with me. She'll have good advice.

I ran downstairs to the phone and dialed her number. She picked it up on the 2nd ring.

" Hel-lo?" Came her voice.

" Hey, Olette. This is Roxas."

" Oh, hey Roxas." She said.

" I uhm….I just wanted to ask you for….some uh….advice." I said, getting straight to the point.

" Um, okay." She said.

" Uh….what….do you wear….on a first date?" I asked, my cheeks turning red again.

" A date? Gee, Roxas." I heard her giggle. "Who's the lucky girl?" She asked.

" Uhm……I uh….can't tell you. It's….a….surprise. Yeah…anyway." I blushed even more, rubbing the back of my head.

" Well…..I guess you should wear something comfortable that expresses yourself at the same time to the other person. But also make it something nice that shows the other person you put some effort into looking nice for them. Just don't doll it up too much, or they'll think you're only trying to impress them, and that you aren't comfortable being yourself around them." Olette said.

" Oh……okay." That sounded kind of easier. Keep it toned down, but keep it nice.

" Just be honest with your date, and you can't go wrong." I could see Olette smiling brightly on the other end of the phone.

" Thanks Olette. That helped a lot." I grinned sheepishly.

" Oh….and….Roxas? About yesterday…."

" What about it?" I asked, blinking.

" Hayner didn't mean those thing that he said. You know him. He likes to be the leader is all. He feels the need to prove himself." She said.

I'd forgotten about Hayner.

" Yeah, I know. It's okay. Listen, thanks again for helping me out. I got to go." I said.

" Oh, okay. Good luck with your mystery girl tonight!" She said cheerfully.

" Bye." I said, hanging up the phone. I hopped up the stairs and went into my room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel's POV

(a/n yes ladies and gents, you read here right. It's time to get into Axel's head temporarily XD XD XD XD XD XD)

I pulled down a shirt….actually I more like ripped the shirt down as the clothes hanger smacked me in the head afterward. I rubbed my forehead. I picked up the hanger and glared at it.

"How dare you hit me. Don't you realize who you're messing with?" I growled at it. It didn't answer.

" Answer me you pathetic piece of plastic!" I threw it down on the floor. It bounced back up once and layed there.

" Maybe it's only MY clothes hangers that can't talk but I really think it can't answer you." A cheerful voice said behind me.

" I know it can't talk you dumb ass. I was just mad." I tossed the shirt I was holding at Demyx. He caught it.

" Do you always talk to inanimate objects when you're angry?" Demyx smiled playfully.

"I'm nervous is all." I said, scratching at my head.

" Don't be nervous." Demyx said, shrugging.

" You can't just NOT be nervous. I want Roxas to….y'know….like me." I said.

" What's there not to like about you? You're sexy, brilliant, and you make a fan-TAB-ulous goth." Demyx said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I grinned arrogently.

" You're right Demy! I'm just an all around loveable guy. What's there not to love!" I held out my arms over–exaggeratingly. " Plus I'm a good kisser." I said.

" You're a marvelous kisser." Demyx said, smiling in remembrance.

Yeah….we used to be together for a while. I mean…it was fun …and Demyx was great and all…..but y'know. It's just one of those things that wasn't meant to last.

" Damn straight I am." I smirked and stripped off my shirt. I TRIED to strip off my shirt but unfortunately it got tangled in my SONUVABITCHIN' hair. And if I didn't look so damn fine with it I would have chopped it all OFF by now. Demyx started laughing his head off.

" Shut up Demyx! Come here and help me already!" I yelled.

He still giggled, helping me take the shirt off my head. My hair emerged with a poof! And I snatched the shirt out of Demyx's hands. I began throwing shirts out of my closet.

" Hey! Watch where you're throwin'- mmph!" I turned around and saw one of my shirts in his mouth. I walked over to him.

" Hey, this one's from a month ago…I was lookin' for it. Ew, it's dirty. It's even got a stain under the left sleeve." I smirked as Demyx spat the shirt out and started rubbing his tongue distasefully against the sleeve of his jacket.

" That's gross. Why don't you wash things like that instead of throwing them in your closet like some sort of nutcase?" Demyx said.

I held out my arms again.

" Oh, but I AM a nutcase." I said, smirking widly.

" That's not something I'D go around bragging about." Demyx said snootily and held his head high.

" I would. In fact, I do. I think if you're going to bother with living you might as well turn a few heads." I said, ripping down another shirt and putting it to me.

" How's this one look?" I asked.

Demyx glanced at it.

" Mmm….it's too tight, and too vulgar, and sex-themed for the public to be viewing. I LOVE it. Wear it." Demyx said, clasping his hands together.

" Oookay!" (a/n I LOVE it when Axel goes "ooookaaay!" in the game when you fight him and he jumps into the flames XP)

I put it on. It hugged my sides warmly, comfortingly. It was one I didn't wear often and I had no idea why because it was a perfectly nice shirt. It was black and grey, and it had long sleeves that went to my knuckles. It had this grey rose on it, it's stem trailing down to the bottom and sides of the shirt, and then this white/grey skull next to it with this caption saying: sexy bitch. Marluxia would SO want this shirt. But he'd probably want it in pink. I examined it from the dies.

" Oh crap." I muttered.

" What?" Demyx asked.

" Now I know why I didn't wear this before. It makes me look anoerexic. (a/n sp?)" I whined.

" It does not!" Demyx cried.

" It does too! I'm skinny, I know, so why do we have to DEFINE this?" I asked.

" Your body is sexy! You're not anoerexic! You're just fine. Wear it Axel, you look so hot!" Demyx said, pouting at me.

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair.

" I KNOW it'll impress Roxas. It really will!" Demyx said.

" …..Fine………BUT SERIOUSLY! Something MUST be done with this HAIR." I pointed at it.

" I like your hair." Demyx said.

" THEN YOU CAN HAVE IT! But not tonight. Tonight I have to mold it into a shape that resembles something nice. YOU are going to help me." I grabbed his collar and led him to the bathroom.

" Hmmm…..maybe we can tie it back or something." He took a handful of my think hair and pulled it back.

" Can ya gel it or somethin to make it stay back?" I asked.

" Actually, I think we can pull something off here. Your hair still has layers in it." Demyx grabbed a brush and sarted brushing my hair.

" Ow!" I hissed in, taking a breath of sharp air.

" Sorry, your hair is just so……TANGLY. Do you EVER brush it?" Demyx asked incrediously.

" Uhm…lemme think….well sometimes…but then after I shower I just let it air dry." I said.

" Stupid…" Demyx muttered and ripped the brush through my hair.

" OWWW! STOP BRUSHING SO HARD!" I screamed.

" For being an idiot, you deserve this! Now shut up and let me help you!" Demyx yelled back.

30 minutes later

" Ta daaaaaa!" Demyx said, uncovering my eyes. I checked myself out in the mirror. A wide grin came across my face.

" Dem-yx….this is…."

" Awesome, I know. You can thank me later." Demyx beamed proudly.

My hair was still bouncy and spikey, but only on top now, and small pieces of it hung over like bangs. Demyx had slicked the rest of the wild mane back into a STRAIGHT (shocking) ponytail. Hey….My hair was a lot longer straightened….( a/n I made Axel's hair like Reno's hairstyle! XD Yay!) Man I looked hot. I put a little Paul Sebastian cologne on (it was a birthday present). And look, I had 15 WHOLE minutes to spare. Demyx, you are my life saver. Let's see Roxas try to resist me now. I'll be in his pants before you can say 'HOT SEX' baby. Actually, just being able to kiss him again would be enough to satisfy me. To satisfy my HUNGRY DESIRES. I smirked and laughed crazily. Roxas will never be able to resist my charm. He'll fall madly in love with me. Why? Because if he DOESN'T….I will simply have to stalk him until he does. Simple. Easy as pie.

Roxas, babe, you are in for the NIGHT of your life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to Roxy's POV

I sat outside on the porch waiting for Axel to show up finally deciding upon wearing a black shirt with a really cool multi-color design on it in the shape of some weapon called a 'chakram'. I think it's Chinese or something. I wore a simple pair of blue jeans and my black sneakers. I made sure I shaped my hair into something resembling a geometric shape by spending EXTRA time gelling it and blow drying it. I even put on extra deoderant just in case. I mean, what if I have a panic attack and start sweating? I'll smell like B.O. Gross. I heard a screech. I looked up suddenly. Axel's here.

" Hey. You're…..5 minutes early…." I said, staring at my watch.

" A gentleman is always prompt is he not?" Axel said through the window. He got out and stood on the passenger's side. He opened the door and gestured inside. My eyes widened.

" Axel? Wow…you look…." I stuttered.

" What?" He asked, still grinning.

" You look……different." I said.

" Different as in good different…or different as in bad different? He asked.

" Definitely good." I assured him, my eyes still wide.

His hair actually looked really good! It was all slicked back into this pony tail. And his shirt fell nicely on him.

" Your carraige awaits my sweet." He said, bowing his head.

" But you know you're still a nutcase though, right?" I said, anticipating another "pleasant drive" with Axel.

" And proud of it." He grinned, shutting the door. He got in the driver's side and shut the door.

" So…where are we going on this mystery date. You never did tell me." I said, fastening my seat belt.

" Somewhere you'll like I assure you." I looked at Axel. He looked at me, his green eyes mischievious and dangerous looking.

Oh no. Two combinations that should definitely NOT be combined.

Author's Note: Bwa ha. Another cliff. : hides in her closet: But I kept my promise by writing two chapters, did I not? XD Axel's hair would look good in a Reno hairstyle XP XD.


	11. Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Mmkay…… 

Thanks again to all the reviews! You have no idea how much I appreciate them! They totally kept me inspired. I apoligize to keep making cliff hangers. For this chapter, I promise you there won't be one. .

And as an added surprise, I decided to make half this chapter from Axel's POV, since most of you liked it! Actually….it's quite hard getting in Axel's mind…..X.x He's a hard guy to read.

Axel: No, my mind's just too complicated for an idiot like you to understand.

Me:……..Riiiiiiight……

Anyway, bon appetite! XD

Chapter 11- Date

Axel's POV (a/n bwa ha ha, enjoy!)

Actually….it'll be a surprise for me too, because I have no idea where we're going. I was so caught up in looking good, I forgot to pick out a place. But, being the brilliant guy that I am, I decided to play it cool.

" Somewhere you'll like I assure you." I said, smiling.

" Okay…..but just to let you know, McDonalds doesn't count." He said.

I looked over at him, and faked utter shock, letting my mouth drop.

" You think I'm THAT cheap?" I gasped and shook my head.

" Yeah." Roxas laughed, and then saw the pout on my face and stopped.

" Aww…poor baby, did I hurt your feelings?" He leaned over and made weird faces, poking me and cooing at me like I was a toddler. I played along and pushed him away.

" No….you can't take back what you said. I am deeply hurt over that. No Big Mac for you." I said, and faked wiping a tear from my eye.

Roxas gasped, laying an arm over his forehead in agony.

" However will I survive?" He said.

We both started laughing.

Laughter is a good thing. That's a good start. Just keep playin' it cool Axel.

So I finally decided on three possible places we could go. We could go to this fancy-schmancy restaurant, or the movies, or to the beach. Let's weigh out each possible effect. If we go to the fancy-schmancy restaurant, we could get talking and get to know each other better. Then again, if Roxas and I DON'T talk, we'll find out nothing about each other. Plus, I won't get to engage in any inappropriate games with him, like footsies. Those restaurant guys throw you outta there if ya start somethin. How would I know? I uh…..well….Demyx made me watch this Lifetime movie once and uh…..ah! Nevermind that, bad memory……anyway…If we go to the movies….we can see a great flick, possibly get into a great make-out session, and if nothing else, I can fake a yawn and slip my arm around him. But we won't be able to talk, and that still won't bring me any closer to him. The beach….now….we could get talking, and possible kissing might start…and maybe Roxas will get naked and the waves will crash over his naked, sexy body…..sooooo wet……so hot…..

………………………

" Are you okay?" Roxas asked, leaning over me.

No…actually….my pants are becoming increasingly tighter….care to relieve me Roxy?

" Yeah….I'm fine…" I said, squirming around in my seat.

Yeah….woo…..great.

We're going to C.J Barrymores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Wow! C.J Barrymores! I haven't been here since like…….forever! Man….they changed a lot." Roxas got out of the car, looking around in awe.

Axel, my brilliant man, you've done it again.

" Yeah? Good." I said, slamming the car door.

" Can we ride the indy cars?" He asked. " I haven't in so long. Actually….I haven't gotten my allowance for a long time….which explains WHY I haven't been on in so long." He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. His hair looked nice. Yeah…I definitely noticed.

" Sure we can. You can do anything ya want to, Roxas." I smiled down at him.

Roxas smiled back, and we started walking to the entrance. It was akwardly silent is all I can say.

" So….uh…..how's uh…the gang?" Roxas finally asked, breaking the silence.

" You mean Demyx, Zexion, and Marluxia?" I asked,

" Yeah."

" Oh, they're fine." I said.

" That's good." He said, looking down at the sidewalk.

" And, how's….Hayner?" I asked.

" Oh….uhm….actually, I don't know. We're still not talking." He said.

" Oh. Uh…..why?" I said, scratching my head.

" Because of….well….it's hard to explain. It's kind of partly because of me…..no…actually it's all because of me….uhm…..kind of….well…"

" Hi there, how many tickets would you like?"

I looked up at the lady standing behind the counter.

" Uhm….how many do ya want Roxas?" I asked, looking over at him.

" Uh…..well…it doesn't matter to me Axel. Pick out what YOU want." He said,

" It doesn't matter to me. You want to go on the Indy cars, right?" I asked, taking out my wallet.

" Um….yes." Roxas said.

" Oookay, how many times?"

" Maybe just once for now?" Roxas said, leaning against the counter,

" Oookay. Two tickets then please." I said. The lady smiled at me and punched it into her register.

" That'll be $12.00 for both of you." She said.

I gave her the money and took the tickets from her, handing one to Roxas.

" Gee…..I didn't think they'd be that expensive. It was only 2 dollars per person when I last came…." Roxas said, frowning slightly.

" Hey, it's okay. I don't mind. As long as you have a good time, Roxas." I smiled down at him, tipping his chin up.

He looked up at me, and turned red.

" What's wrong?" I asked, leaning down closer to him.

" I'm sorry….I'm just…..nervous is all…." He casted his eyes downward. " I've never been on a date before."

" Don't be nervous. You don't have to be nervous with me. I already like you, Roxy. And it just so happens this is my first official date too." My fingers still held up his chin.

He looked back up at me.

" I'm sorry." He said, offering a small smile.

" Don't be." I smiled, and withdrew my hand.

We walked outside side by side. The Indy cars zoomed past us on the track. One after another. I was never one for riding in these for cheap thrills, but Roxas was excited, and that's all that mattered to me. So finally, it was our turn. Roxas slumped down in a blue car, while I got in a red one. Hmm…..I remember these being a lot bigger….Or maybe….I just got taller.

So we raced around and around this tiny track, which went over a bridge and back again. I was almost starting to fall asleep right then and there but all of a sudden, I saw Roxas struggle with something. I squinted at him to see what was going on. I was on the other side of the track, so I had a clear view of him. He was starting to go over the bridge. I slowed to a stop, and watched as Roxas flew over the side of the bridge, crossing guard-rails and all. I watched incrediously as he flailed his arms helplessly in the air as he flew like a bird in the sky. At least…..until gravity came into play. Then he sunk like a rock. He and his beloved Indy car landed on the grass, rolled over once and landed right side up again. I unbuckled myself and jumped out of my car, dodging people left and right.

" GET OUTTA THE WAY CRAZY RED HEAD!" One guy in his car screamed at me, almost hitting me.

I yelped, and threw myself at the fence just in the nick of time.

" I'm comin' Roxas!" I cried. A few guys ran over to him already, checking him out to see if he was alright. I ran up the little hill and kneeled down by him.

" Are you okay?" I asked, panting heavily.

Roxas looked up at me, all dazed, and grinning dizzily.

" Yuuuup!" He said, giving me a thumbs up. And then…he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxy's POV

" Nnnn…….w-wha?" I slurred, lazily opening my eyes.

" Roxas…." A soft voice said from the Beyond.

" Mommy?" I asked, staring up blindly.

" Mommy? Hell no. It's Axel, remember?" The voice said, more rough and arrogent.

Ohhh……yeah. Definitely Axel.

" Axel…? Where am I?" His face came into view. He was leaning over me. I could see the sun shining brightly behind him.

" C.J. Barrymores. You uh….you just flew off a bridge in your Indy car, remember?" He said.

" Oh. Ohh yeeeah." I giggled, closing my eyes. " Whee that was fuuuun. Can we go again?" I asked.

My head hurt a lot….but I didn't care. I felt so loopy….so happy and carefree.

I felt like a happy monkey. No….a drunk happy monkey.

" Uhm….I don't think that's such a good idea, considering you could have killed yourself."

" Aw c'mon. It was fun……" I looked up at him through half lidded eyes.

" Roxas….hey, are you alright? You're acting funny…." Axel said, peering down at me, and leaning closer. I giggled for no reason.

" I want to pet you…." I said, smiling up at him.

His eyes widened.

" You want to what?" He asked.

I clapped my hands together and giggled again.

" Roxas….what's wrong with you?" He asked, more slowly.

" I think he might've hit his head…." Another voice said from the Beyond. Axel looked away from me, and at someone else.

" Oh yeah? What was your first clue?" He asked. I giggled.

" Well, try to get him up. You can get some ice from the management."

" Ooookay." Axel said, looking back down at me.

" I'm sure it's just a little bump. He'll be just fine." Came that voice again.

" Mr. Roger's….is that you?" I called out.

Axel sighed and leaned close to me, propping his arm under my head.

" C'mon Roxas…let's get you some ice…" I could smell his cologne.…..which seemed so much more alluring now then before. I inhaled it deeply, as he lifted me up off the ground and held me.

" Axel….." I looked up at him, swallowing a little.

" Yeah?" He looked down at me.

" Will you kiss me….?" I asked, leaning my head against his shoulder.

He looked around. He looked back down at me, biting his lip.

" We have to get some ice for you Roxas, get you checked." He said.

" No, no…..kiss me now. I need you to kiss me now." I whined.

" I can't Roxas…" He inhaled deeply. " Not right now…." He said.

" Please……oh please….I NEED you to Axel….just one?" I looked up at him sadly.

He looked around again.

" Axel…" I whined.

He looked down at me, sighing. He leaned close to me, and deeply pressed his lips against mine. I moaned lightly and held onto him. He kissed me softly, passionatly. I pushed myself harder against him. He pushed his tongue against my mouth, licking it softly. I giggled, and he slipped it in. I could feel his hands under my shirt now, feeling around. Feeling up my body, my back. All of a sudden he pulled away. I looked up at him, opening my eyes.

" Axel…" I whined.

But he didn't say anything. He merely shifted me in his arms and walked to the mangement office, with his head down the entire time.

I could see him smil-ing thouuuugh. Hehe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Is he gonna be alright?"

" Yeah, he'll be fine in a few minutes, when he wakes up."

" Are ya sure? Because he was actin' a little strange out there."

" Yes, that's natural. That happens sometimes. My, you have no idea how many kids fly over that bridge a week."

" This has happened before?"

" Oh suuure. Lots of kids fly over that bridge in their Indy cars everyday! Why just last week, I-"

" Nnnnnn….." I groaned, opening my eyes.

" Roxas?"

I looked up and saw Axel leaning over me, looking concerned.

" Oh man….what happened?" I asked, putting a hand to my head, moaning in pain.

" You flew off a bridge in your Indy car. You hit your head." Axel said, "And you were actin' funny."

" How was I acting funny?" I asked, looking at him, my vision becoming clearer.

" Oh um….well…" He put a hand in back of his head and rubbed nervously. " You called a guy 'Mr. Rogers' and uh….yeah…just a bunch of weird things."

I waited for him to tell me what other 'weird' things I did, but he didn't.

" Is that all?" I asked.

He turned red for some reason.

" Uhm…yeah." He said.

" Your face is red…" I said.

" What? Erm….no, it's not, your uh…color…perceptive is off, my face is fine." He said, grinning at me nervously.

" Okay…." I sighed. Whatever. As long as I was okay.

' Ugh…..that was horrible…' Side A said groggily.

'Where have you been?' I asked.

'I don't know…but I can't remember anything' Side A shrugged.

I took off a bag of ice that had been put on my head and sat up. I stood up, and wobbled a little. Axel reached out and steadyed me.

" You…wanna go home?" He asked, looking down.

I looked at him and reached out. I tipped his chin up.

" No."I smiled at him, "I want to finish our date. I don't even remember the first part of it, so it doesn't count." I said.

His face brightened up and he grinned down at me.

" So….what do ya wanna do next?" Axel asked.

" You mean…what do you want to do FIRST?" I said, grinning.

" Right!" He smiled, and took my hand in his. Our fingers laced and our heads held high, we walked out into the little sunlight we had left to finish our date.

It was funny though.

Why do I remember asking Axel to kiss me?

Author's Note: XD I LOVE how this chapter came out. I don't want to sound mean, but as I was writing the scene where Roxas flies over te bridge in his Indy car, I was LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY! I mean, picture it! Picture Roxas flying over a bridge in a little Indy car flailing his arms as Axel just watches in awe. I thought it was funny. XD I guess Roxas has temporary amnesia. My whole intention of that scene was for them to kiss and (like when they were drunk) not really remember WHY they kissed ( or in Roxas' case even remember BEING kissed at all.)

So yeah, enjoy. And review! X.X Please. XD


	12. Care for dessert?

Disclaimer: Don't own it. BLAH. I just own the plot.

Gah! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you all so much! XD

I'm glad the last chapter was funny to you guys. Roxas can flllly!

Roxas: AHHHHHHHHHH OMG::flies over Axel's head:

Axel: O.O

Bwa ha ha! Anyway, I decided to have another half and half POV thing between Axel and Roxas for another chapter. For now this chapter is donated to Roxy's mind. It's actually quite crucial to this chapter because…….nya……well……you'll just have to read on. XD

Chapter 12-Care for desert?

Roxas POV

I have to say, the rest of the date went pretty good. 'Course, we didn't go the Indy cars again after that, but the rest of it was really fun. We played in the arcade. Axel won me a cute chocobo stuffed plushie.

' You sound like a girl.' Side A smirked.

' Shut up.' I said, but smiled anyway.

Not even my own mental coinsiousness was going to make me feel bad. I hugged the chocobo plushie and looked down at it. Axel looked over at me and grinned.

" Ya like that huh?" He asked.

I looked at him, blushing and nodding.

Axel smiled, looking pre-tty pleased with himself.

A few minutes passed by. I looked out the window at the trees. The breeze was nice. Life was good.

" Hey."

I looked over at Axel.

" Let's go get an ice cream." Axel grinned again.

I nodded.

" Okay. Sounds good to me."

So we went to Dairy Queens. I like their ice cream. I like it a lot.

' Meh heh…..QUEENS. QUEEN? Get it?' Side A laughed.

' Seriously……what are you ON?' I asked.

' I'm a part of you….I'm the certain part of you though that's sick, and demented. PLUS I CONTROL YOUR HORMONES! SO BE NICE TO ME!' Side A grinned manically.

I groaned inwardly and looked at Axel, who had stopped the car. He looked over at me.

" Well?" He said.

"Well…..what?" I asked dumbly.

" Well what do you want?" He said.

" Oh. Right. Uhm…" Smooth, Roxas, real smooth. " A chocolate cone?" I asked.

Axel stared at me, as if he didn't hear my reply. I stared back at him, confusingly. I felt something in my lap move (a/n Not THAT ya bunch of weirdos! XD). I looked down. Axel's hand rested on my plushies neck. He slowly picked it up and set it on the arm rest between us. He moved his hand back to me, slowly rubbing my thigh.

I shifted uncomfortably.

" Uhm……." My face grew red. It felt sort of hot in here…..

A slow smile spread across his face. He rubbed harder, up and down, up and down. I felt something, in the bottom of my stomach. It was weird…..and it tingled. But the thing was….it felt…..good. I could only feel my face turn redder as Axel placed his hand verrrrry close to a certain body part. My eyes widened as I shivered noticeably. I faked a cough, trying to divert his attention. His hand only continued rubbing, his smirk firmly planted on his lips.

" Axel…" I squeaked out. Boy was it hot in here…..

He leaned over, his hand rising……to my stomach. He stroked lightly. Removing the one inch of fabric that kept him from my warm body. He raised my shirt, rubbing my stomach in a seductive way, his eyes taking on that unpredictable look. Oh no….he's going to rape me. He really is now…. He's going to rape me in his car in front of Dairy Queens.

Man it was hot in here!

Axel somehow manuevered himself into my lap, knees pinning down my thighs. The car suddenly felt so small. I tried to look away, tried to distract my own self. Oh, look at the people, Roxas. Look at them through the tinted windows and wonder WHY THE HELL WON'T THEY PAY ATTENTION TO ME! Here I am about to get raped in a PUBLIC place, and they could care less.

Although the tinted windows might have something to do with it too.

I felt a sudden jerk under my chin. Axel had tilted my head back to look at him. He seemed even CLOSER than before, which even before, he was too close for comfort.

He leaned down to my neck, his eyes out of my view.

" I want you…" He whispered into my ear, his warm breath grazing it. I moaned in agony. It's all over.

I could smell his shampoo…..it smelled so good….mixing with his cologne…..he was so close…..

Say goodbye to whatever sanity you had left Roxas…….this is pure torture. I felt his tongue, warm and wet, licking my ear, my neck.

" Ah!" I jumped as he bit me lightly. I guess he enjoyed my reaction, and followed up with a few more nips. His hands were still wandering, up my ribcage, tickling my sides. In all of it though, I still giggled a little. I cursed my ticklish nerves. I could hear Axel chuckle softly against my ear. His fingers danced up my sides, tickling me more.

" S-stop!" I whined, struggling against him.

He pulled back, his soft whips of bangs in his eyes. He looked down at me. Our faces were inches apart. He leaned in. My eyes closed, waiting for his warm lips.

" So you wanted chocolate…..right?" I felt his warm breath against my lips. I opened my eyes, panting a little. I looked at him, shocked, my eyes wide and confused. He smirked, licking his lips, sitting back. I blinked.

" …..Y-…….yeah." I said.

His evil little smirk melted into a heartwarming genuine smile.

" Okaaay! Coming right up, Roxy." He said, getting off me and sitting back on the driver's seat. My thighs burned from the heat and weight.

He winked at me and opened the door, stepping out. I watched as he encircled the car and went into Dairy Queens.

Damn.

He was good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I finished my chocolate cone as we pulled up to my driveway. Lucky for me, my mom had to work late tonight, so I wouldn't get in trouble. I licked the chocolate off my fingers. Axel turned off the ignition. I took my chocobo plushie off the arm rest and held it. He looked at me.

" Well……thanks again….for tonight. It was really…….fun." I said.

He nodded. " Yeah. It was." He said.

" Uh……well…..yeah, just thanks for everything Axel." I said meekly.

It was funny, how we were pretty talkative in C.J. Barrymore's and now in this car it seemed we had nothing to say.

I opened the car door and was about to step out, when I felt a hand pull me back by my arm. Axel looked at me, almost pleadingly and pathetic.

" Can I see you again?" He asked, his voice soft and pleading.

I frowned.

" 'Course you can. You'll see me in school, remember?" I said.

" No…..I mean like, on a date again." He said.

" …..Yeah. 'Course." I said.

He smiled.

" Can I walk you to your door?" He asked.

" ….Sure." I answered.

We both got out of the car, waling side by side to my front door. We stood on the porch, shuffling our feet for a while.

" Uhm…I'd….uh….invite you in but my mom's gonna be here soon…" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

Actually I didn't want the risk of anything happening if I invited Axel in. But it seemed reason enough for him.

" It's okay." He said.

" Well….I'd….better get inside." I said, holding my plushie tighter.

He looked at me.

The next thing I knew, he had me against my front door, kissing me softly, lightly. I put my arms unsurely around him. It wasn't anything like it was in the car. It was simple, warm, sweet.

He let go, breathing softly.

I had to admit…..I didn't want him to stop.

" Goodnight….Roxas."

" Goodnight….Axel." I said, stepping in my house. He gave a little wave, and went down my front steps.

I closed my door, and looked down at my chocobo plushie.

I smiled, huge and silly.

' And that, as they say, is that." Side A said.

I went upstairs, took off my clothes, and snuggled into my covers. I was just getting drowsy when the phone rang loudly.

" Ahh…..shut up…" I groaned.

" Riiiing!" The telephone said insistantly.

I ran downstairs in my boxers and dove for the phone.

" Hel-lo?" I asked it.

" Hey Roxy."

" Uhm….hey. What's up?" I said.

" You forgot your cell phone." I heard him laugh.

" Oh! Oh yeah, I did." I said.

" So…..when do you want it back?" I could hear the playfullness in his voice.

" As soon as possible. I don't want my mom finding out." I couldn't help but smile.

" How about 5 tomorrow then? Meet me at that café again."

I cracked my stiff shoulderblade.

" Sounds good to me." I said, yawning a little.

" Okay. Wait…..one more thing Roxas."

I listened intently to the sound of breathing on the other end.

" What are you wearing?"

I rolled my eyes and was about to hang up the phone. I stopped and decided to play along, smiling evilly.

" Boxers." I said simply, and THEN hung up.

I went upstairs again and situated myself comfortably in my covers, hands behind my head, my chocobo plushie sitting on my chest.

" Life is good." I told it, and soon fell asleep.

Author's Note: OH MY GOD. This is so horrible I know! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'll try to write a better chapter tomorrow. Grahhhh…….:shakes head in pity: This didn't turn out good at all….but….you forgive Pharaoh-chan don't you::lip quivers: I promise I'll make it better.


	13. Aftertaste

Disclaimer: If only I owned it. If only.

I love you guys so much! XD You totally keep me inspired, all of you! If it weren't for you guys, I would have never posted this story up for fear of my bad writing skills. XD Graahhh::gives each of you a hug: Thank you all so much for supporting and reviewing.

Chapter 13-Aftertaste

Axel's POV

I'm sure if you looked out your window as I was coming up the steps, you probably would have mistaken me for a gay man on crack who just got back from a hot date full of hot sex.

Hey, 2 outta 3 ain't bad.

" Sooooo…."

I blinked.

" You're still here?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

" Uhh yeah! Wanted to know how it went!" Demyx hopped off the chair and sauntered over to me.

I took off my jacket and dropped it on the floor.

" Well?"

I looked up at him through my bangs.

" Well what?" I asked.

" How'd it go? Come on, you have to tell me!" Demyx yelled.

" How'd what go?" I asked, starting to walk down the hallway.

" You can't be serious." Demyx called after me.

" You know me. I'm always serious." I said, turning slightly.

" So nothing happened? Nothing at all?" Demyx asked, disappointment evident on his face.

" Nothing? I wouldn't say that…." I grinned at him and stretched.

" Then something happened?" Demyx asked, brightening.

I cracked my shoulderblade.

" Mmm…..maybe." I said, turning to open the bathroom door.

" Hey, you have to give me more details then THAT. C'mon. I'm your best friend." Demyx whined, waving his hands in the air.

I frowned. Damn doorknob never works right. I'll do it the easy way.

I kicked down the door. Yeah, kicking stuff always works.

I took a step in with Demyx following behind. All of a sudden, this SMELL hit me. Like a tidal wave, almost knocking me over.

" Awww……MAN! What in the HELL is that smell?" I staggered back, plugging my nose.

"Eww….dude, your bathroom really stinks…" Demyx backed out.

" Gee, I wonder why." I said sarcastically, looking at him.

" It wasn't me!" Demyx cried, his eyes widening.

" You have an upset somach or somethin?" I asked, fanning the air with my hand.

" NO!" Demyx cried.

" Then who else could it have been?" I yelled. The stench was engulfing the room. Poisening my precious air supply and air conditioning.

" I don't know! I didn't go to the bathroom while you were gone!" Demyx coughed and gagged.

" Then it musta been a ghost with some bad gas." I said and coughed myself.

" Aghhh this is gross!" Demyx said, covering his nose with the collar of his shirt.

" Open a window or something!" I yelled rushing to the bathroom door again.

I shoulda thought of this earlier……..Huh…..

I slammed the door close.

" Maybe your plumbing's backed up or somethin." Demyx said, opening a window with quite some difficulty. I walked over to him and forced the window up.

" Well I ain't going back in there to look." I said, sticking my head out the window. Demyx pushed his head out too.

" Hmm……..so….while we're here….you might as well tell me what happened." Demyx said, sniffing in the clean fresh air.

Ah, clean fresh air.

" And why should I do that?" I asked, reaching into my pocket for my cigerettes.

" Oh I don't know. We're just kind of here, with our heads sticking out of a window. Thought it might be a good time to tell a late night story." Demyx yawned and blinked drowsily.

" Right." I said taking out my lighter and holding it to my cigerette.

" C'mon….please?" Demyx asked, pouting slightly.

I sighed, placing the cigerette in my mouth.

" Kay…..I'll tell ya. If ya leave me alone about it for the rest of the night." I said.

Ah, sweet fresh nicotine.

" Yay!" Demyx said, clapping his hands together.

I exhaled the smoke.

More pollution.

More possibilites for lung cancer.

Yay.

" Mmkay. Well first it didn't go so well." I started.

" Oh nooo….Roxas didn't like your outfit did he? He didn't like your hair? He didn't like you in general?" Demyx asked, gasping.

" Uh…..no. It had nothing to do with me." I answered frowning, inhaling my sweet cigerette again.

" Then it was him. Roxas looked bad? Unbrushed hair? Bad breath?"

" No. If you let me finish a friggen' sentence already I'll tell ya!" I answered, blowing smoke in his face.

He coughed hard, which was a good signal that he was ready to shut up and let me talk, at least for a few minutes.

" So we ended up going to C.J. Barrymores, right? So Roxas was all excited about going on these Indy cars. Thing is, he didn't ride one for so long he forgot how to handle it. So long story short he drove off a bridge in his Indy car and smacked his noggin' on somethin." I blew a piece of hair out of my face.

Demyx's eyes widened.

" He….fell off a bridge on an Indy car?" Demyx asked incrediously.

" No. He FLEW off the bridge first, like a good 5 feet in the air, and THEN he sunk like a rock." I corrected, tapping the ashes off my cigerette on the window ledge.

" Wow." Was all Demyx could say.

" He was okay though. We got him some ice. Then we just went to the arcade. I won him a prize." I smiled with pride.

" Yeah? What was it, a pencil?" Demyx snickered.

" Nah. It was a plushie. A little chocobo." I said.

" Aww…that's so cute." Demyx said, propping his elbow on the window ledge. He rested his chin on his knuckles.

" Yeah….then afterwards we had some ice cream at Dairy Queens." I smirked, looking up at the moon.

" Yeah?" Demyx smirked too now, leaning closer. " And?" He asked.

I flicked my cigerette.

" And….that's it. Then I took him home." I said, sticking my head back indoors. Demyx tried to do the same, only ended up banging his head. He shook his head and fell back in instead. He looked up at me dizzily offering a hand up to me. I took it and helped him up.

" That ain't it! I saw that evil little smirk. You guys did something and I'm gonna find out what it was!" Demyx said.

I shrugged.

" And you ain't GONNA find out. So I'll save ya the trouble and tell ya that no matter what, I'm not gonna tell. I promise you that." I said, reaching over and shutting the window.

" Then I'll ask Roxas." Demyx said so-matter-of-factly, placing his hands on his hips.

I chuckled shortly.

" Go ahead, you won't get anything from him either." I said.

" This is the thanks I get for making you look hot?" Demyx said.

" Yeah." I answered simply, rubbing my eye.

" I WILL find out." Demyx threatened.

I was too tired to come up with a clever reply.

" Yeah well….I'm going to bed. Do what you want. I'm too tired." I said, walking down the hallway to my room.

" You guys kissed didn't you?" Demyx asked.

" I'm not telling." I said still stumbling down the hallway.

" You guys made out didn't you!" Demyx asked, louder.

" Go home Demyx." I mumbled.

" Oh my GOD….you guys had SEX didn't you!"Demyx cried.

" Go HOME Demyx!" I yelled from my bedroom.

" YOU HAD SEX!" Demyx screamed.

I slammed my door and fell onto my bed.

" I WILL FIND OUT!" Demyx yelled from the hallway.

" GO HOME!" I yelled back. I rolled my eyes and smothered myself into my pillow.

I heard a slamming of doors and soon….pure silence.

I moaned and rolled over on my back.

Actually, the date went pretty well.

AND…..I got to kiss Roxas TWICE.

AND I molested him in front of Dairy Queens.

Yeah, life was good all things considered.

I took off my shirt, throwing it wherever.

I suddenly heard a little ring tone. I looked around for the source. I lifted up a pillow. A silver little cell phone looked back at me. Roxas' little cell phone in fact. I flipped it open.

' You have 1 unread text message.' It read. I went to text messages and selected the unread one.

' Hey Roxas It's me Hayner. I wanted to say I was sorry about lunch yesterday. I tried ur house phone but u weren't there. I guess ur mad at me, which is ok cuz I was being a jerk. N.E Way, gimme a call tomorrow when u get the chance if u want. We're all meeting at the Usual Spot at 5 tomorrow. Ur welcome to come.'

I frowned at it.

Roxas had reached out to me because Hayner had been out of the picture. That was part of the reason anyway.

' Do I detect some jealousy Axel?'

Yeah, actually.

If Roxas starts hanging out with Hayner, Tubby, and Slut Whore again, my ass is SO cooked. He won't even pay attention to me.

If I want to achieve my goal of 'Let's get Roxas to fall desperately in love with you after knowing him for approx. 2 days', I have to see to it that his freinds don't influence him. We've already established that his 3 amigos don't like me, or MY friends.

Actually.

This gave me a brilliant idea.

I picked up my phone and dialed Roxas' number.

On the second ring, I heard his voice.

" Hel-lo?"

" Hiya Roxy." I said, smirking.

" Uhm….hey. What's up?" He said.

" You forgot your cell phone." I laughed a little.

" Oh! Oh yeah, I did." Roxas answered.

" So…..when do you want it back?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

" As soon as possible. I don't want my mom finding out." He answered.

" How about 5 tomorrow then? Meet me at that café again." I said, glancing down at his cell phone, smiling.

" Sounds good to me."

I heard him yawn cutely.

"Okay. Wait…..one more thing Roxas." I said, snuggling under my comforter.

I paused and heard him breath softly on the other end.

" What are you wearing?" I asked, my perverted hormones starting to rile up.

I waited for him to hang up as usual. Instead, I was surprised to hear his voice sounding just as evil as mine answer, "Boxers."

I heard the dial tone right after.

I smirked and hung up the phone.

I looked down at the still opened text message from Hayner.

"Sorry Hayner. Roxy's all mine now." I told it, and hit the 'Delete' button.

'Are you sure?' It asked.

" Oh most definitely." I smiled, pressed 'OK' and flipped it closed.

I laid on my back again and looked up at the ceiling.

Life was good, I thought.

And I drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: MWAHAHAHAH! Axel's so naughty in this chapter! And Demyx is so weird and silly. I was laughing when I imagined the looked of horror/disgust as Axel opened his bathroom door to smell whatever it was that smelled. I was laughing even harder when he blamed it on Demyx. I do apoligize for being corny and having corny humor. Lol. XD Anywho, Axel's got it pretty bad. I'd say he's gone from caring to obsessive stalker. But that's okay! XD Axel's makes a cute obsessive stalker, and if I were Roxas I would be on my knees and thanking God for allowing such a beautiful man to stalk me. XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD


	14. Bathrooms and Wizards of Malls

Author's Note: Bwa ha ha….I'm glad you all enjoyed that last chapter because for this one, you're in for a treat. It's going to be extra long, and it's going to cover the 5 o' clock date with Roxas and Axel. I have a surprise for you all, and for those who I've given hints to, this is where our little emo boy comes in.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

I know.

I'm completely evil.

Annnnd that's the way, uh huh, uh huh, I like it!

Uh huh uh huh.

That's the way,

Uh huh, I like it, uh huh uh huh.

XD

Chapter 14- Bathrooms and Wizard's of Malls

Roxas POV

I actually couldn't wait for 5 o clock to come around. I was…. kind of looking forward to it. Which sounded strange if you were putting it into the context of 'meeting a crack endused maniac at an ice cream shop' to passer-by's. Axel was a hard guy to read though, let me tell you. I mean…..he had so many different personalities. He had so many……I couldn't even tell who the REAL Axel was. I mean, how can you tell what a person's thinking next, if he's at least 10 steps ahead of you?

Anyway…

5 o clock came faster than you think. I took my skateboard and skated down to Tram Cannon Street. I kept telling myself, for the sake of my sanity, that it was just for my cell phone. Nothing else. He's just giving my cell phone back.

' He LIKES you man. How can you say that after what he did last night?' Side A argued, slapping me.

' I don't know! How can we even be sure he really likes me anyway?' I cried back.

' He flirts with you any chance he can get….he had concern for you when you were hurt. He held your CELL PHONE hostage so he could DATE you.' Side A said.

' Yeah….maybe…' I said.

'You really have a poor self esteem. I should have a talk with your self esteem. Hold on a minute. 'EY! MR. SELF S. TEEM! GET OVER HERE!' Side A screamed.

' Whaaaaat? Why are you yelling at meeeee? Why don't you like meeee? Am I ugly? Am I too fat? Too small? Too big? Am I annoying? I'm sorry…please forgive me for being so useless…..' Self S. Teem cried.

' Whoa….now I see. Self S. Teem is a complete paranoid whining bum. Now I see what your problem is.' Side A said.

' I'm so sorrrry! I should leave, I'm not worth being in your presence!" Self S. Teem bawled.

' Yeah…..that's your problem man. You don't have any self esteem! You think you're not good enough for Axel, is what it is. Uhm…..Mr. Self S. Teem? You can uh….go now….' Side A said.

' WHY DON'T YOU LIIIIKE MEEEEE? WHY AM I SO USELESSSSSS? SOMEBODY HOOOOOOLD MEEEEEE!' Self S. Teem cried.

I blinked and shook my head.

Do I really SOUND like that?

I walked in the café, looking for a bush of red again. At least it was easy spotting him.

" Hey…." He said to me.

I looked around. Zexion and Demyx were there with him, sitting in the booth.

" Hey…..what are you guys doing here?" I asked, blinking.

" They wouldn't let me go without them. Actually, DEMYX was the one who dragged Zexion along. Poor Zexion. Demyx wouldn't let me come here alone. So if you wanna be mad, blame it on him." Axel said, taking a sugar pack out and ripping it in half. He looked annoyed.

" I want answers! I want them now! I'm not letting anyone leave 'till I get them. I wanna know what happened last night!" Demyx cried, banging his fist on the table.

" Then…why is Zexion here?" I asked, pointing to him.

" Oh. Zexion's my witness in case Axel becomes infuriated with me and tries to kill me." Demyx patted Zexion on the shoulder, who in turn looked at me.

Zexion patted the empty seat next to him.

" Have a seat, Roxas." He said lightly.

" Thanks Zexion." I smiled down at him and took my seat next to him.

" You ain't getting any answers Demyx. You're wasting your time. Our lips are sealed." Axel said, blowing the grains of sugar at Demyx.

" Oh, but I will. I have blackmail!" Demyx smiled cheesily, a crazy look in his eyes.

" What blackmail would that be?" Axel asked.

Zexion simply looked on, taking a sip from his soda.

" It's great blackmail, it's SUPERB blackmail, it's SUPER-FUN-DIFEROUS BLACKMAIL! It's the Mother-of-all-Blackmails. It's guarenteed to make you laugh, cry, kill people….it's the cream of the crop kind of blackmail. It's ONE HUNDRED SMACK-A-ROONIES worth of blackmail-"

" OH MY GOD SHUT UP!" Axel screamed, banging his hands on the table.

I twitched and sat back in my seat. Waitresses and customers looked towards our table.

" IT'S THIS KIND OF BLACK MAIL MY FRIEND! READ IT AND WEEP!" Demyx screamed back, and slammed a package down in front of Axel. Demyx threw his head back and laughed like a mad scientist. I moaned in agony and watched as other people started rolling their eyes and scowling at the waitresses as if to say 'Do something.'

Axel blew a piece of hair out of his face and ripped the package open. He held up what looked like photos. He stared at them for a few minutes. His eyes widened, his lips parting. He gasped, looking almost horrified. have been this bad?

" Oh…..no….you….you didn't! This can't be!" Axel cried.

" Oh but it is." Demyx smiled evilly.

" Oh but what is?" I asked.

" Mwahahaha." Demyx laughed again.

Zexion looked at me for a moment.

" I think I know what it is." He said quietly.

" You do? What is it then?" I asked.

He leaned over the table and peered over his glasses at the picture Axel's trembling hands were holding.

" Yep. I was right." He said, sitting back down.

" What is it?" I asked, leaning forward to see.

" NO!" Axel screamed, shocking me.

He ripped the photo's into tiny little pieces.

" You can't see……it's too embarrassing. DON'T ANY OF YOU TELL HIM!"Axel screamed tossing the pieces at Demyx.

" I have copies, GENIUS." Demyx said smugly.

" Burn them NOW." Axel hissed.

" Then tell me!" Demyx whined.

" FINE! It's not worth the risk anyway! What do you wanna know?" Axel said, running hiis hands through his hair.

"What happened at Dairy Queens last night?" Demyx asked with a devious smile. My cheeks flushed.

Axel glanced over at me.

My cheeks turned red.

I felt like I was going to throw up.

Axel let out this big sigh.

I stood up, banging my knees on the table.

Ow….

That'll leave a nice bruise there.

I ran to the bathroom, covering my mouth as I did.

' How did Demyx find out about Dairy Queens?" I asked.

' I dunno. What's the big deal though?' Side A asked.

' The big deal is that if one person finds out about…..you know….me SEEING Axel…..soon EVERYONE at SCHOOL will know. That means Hayner too. Hayner HATES gays. And if he finds out I am….he'll kill me. Probably along with other gay-hating croonies.' I moaned and banged my head on the wall.

' Demyx wouldn't tell everyone.' Side A said.

I rolled my eyes.

' Demyx has the biggest mouth in the universe. I can tell. Besides, all he has to do is slip up and end up telling someone like Marluxia, who HATES me might I add because he thinks I'm a prep. Then he'll tell everyone and I'm done. Over.' I said.

" Roxas?" A soft voice asked.

I looked up.

Zexion walked in, looking at me, concerned.

" Are you alright?" He asked, walking over to me.

I looked down, still flushed.

" Y-yeah….just a little hot." I answered.

Zexion put a hand to my forehead. I flinched.

His hand was so cold.

" You're burning up. Might this have anything to do with this big 'secret' at Dairy Queens?" Zexion asked, moving to the paper towel holder and ripping down a few paper towels.

" You….know?" I asked, meekly.

He ran the paper towels under cold water.

" No. I only know what Demyx said." Zexion said, handing me the towels.

" Thanks" I said, rubbing the cold towel across my forehead.

Zexion looked down at me. He leaned close.

" Axel's not going to tell." He said.

" You don't think so?" I asked.

" I know so. Axel's simply humoring Demyx." Zexion said.

" Humoring?" I asked.

Zexion sighed, shaking his head.

" Axel likes to make scenes sometimes. He likes pretending something's upset him. I'm surprised Demyx hasn't figured this out yet, for as long as he's know him." Zexion adjusted his glasses.

" He pretends things make him mad?" I said incrediously.

" Yes. Don't get me wrong though. Axel has a horrid temper. He simply….likes attention. That's what he gets off on. That's why he impersonates gothic people. That's why he acts so outragious. He does it for attention." Zexion said.

" So…how do you know when Axel's really mad?" I asked slowly, throwing the paper towel away.

" That's just it. You never know for sure. He's never serious. That's why it's hard for people to understand him. It's hard for them to get to know the real Axel." Zexion explained.

" Zexion…….do you think…..Axel's only pretending to like me?" I asked, looking down.

Zexion took a step forward.

" I can't honestly say. I don't endulge myself into his personal life. I can't say what his thoughts or feelings are in certain aspects. Demyx might not even know. Axel keeps to himself about that sort of thing. That's the thing about Axel. You never know what he's going to until he does it." Zexion leaned close again, looking into my eyes.

" It's hard. I know." He said.

" Yeah…" I said softly.

" You have to remember though. Everyone has their quirks. Everyone has their problems. I for instance, have horrible self esteem, am constantly paranoid and OCD, and I'm anti-social. " Zexion explained, with a small smile.

" You're not any of those things. You're just shy." I said.

Zexion laughed, small and light.

" I'll consider that a compliment. It's not as simple as being shy though, Roxas." He said.

" No?" I asked.

" Things have been quite difficult for me. I try not to dwell though. I've repressed most of my troubling times anyway." He said.

" You shouldn't do that. It'll make you sick." I said.

" I suppose. But then again, I suppose it's a bit too late now, isn't it?" He sighed softly.

" I guess everyone's complicated in their own way." I said.

" Indeed." Zexion answered, nodding.

We stayed silent for a few moments.

I suddenly became aware that the bathroom was completely empty except for us.

" You know…..I've never really talked like this to anyone before." Zexion said suddenly, making me jump.

" Why not?" I asked.

He shrugged.

" I'm not sure. You just seem to have a comfortable aura around you. You're very easy to talk to Roxas." He said softly, looking up at me.

" Well…thanks, I guess." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

" In fact…..I've never felt the way I feel around you since……since…..a long time ago." He said, looking down at his hands.

" Oh?" I asked nervously, wondering where this could be heading.

" Yes. And you know…..I don't want this feeling to fade away as fast as it did before." He took a step closer.

" What….feeling would that be?" I asked, sucking in a breath of air.

He came close to me, and traced a finger down my chest.

My cheeks reddened as I started backing away.

" I'm not sure actually….." Zexion said, moving against me.

Ohnoohnoohno

Why is it that I attract all the gothic people huh?

What is it about me that draws them near?

Maybe my cologne has like, 'gothic radar' that pulls them into me.

I felt his fingers run through my hair.

" I'm envious of Axel. He could have anyone that he wants. He's so confident, so special. I wish I could be as straight forward." He said softly.

" Uh huh…" I kept backing away, but he kept moving forward.

" Roxas. You have no idea….." He smiled sadly. " How happy you made me that one day." He said.

" What……day?" I asked, backing myself against the wall. I swallowed nervously.

" That day at lunch. Of course I never showed it but….when you asked me about what I was reading….that had made me happy."

Yeesh, all I did was ask about his book, and now the guy likes me.

" I….asked about your book….and now you like me?" I squeaked out.

He shook his head.

" It wasn't about the book Roxas. It was the fact that you cared enough to ask me. It was the fact that you cared. That meant a lot to me. I cherish things like that." He said, touching his left side of his chest to emphasize.

I probably shouldn't mention to him that I only asked because I was nervous and bored.

" Roxas….there's something else I forgot to mention to you." He said, looking down at me.

" What?" I asked.

He leaned close, his lips against my ear, his warm breath against my skin.

" I was suicidal." He whispered.

My eyes widened with horror.

I never expected that.

" But…..you couldn't be…" I said.

He looked down sadly, still leaning close to me.

"Why?" I asked.

" As I've said before….I've had some troubling times. With school and home alike." He said.

" be that bad." I said.

" It is. And I tried so many times to forget the pain. I thought that death was the only way. The only way to forget." He said, and then closed his eyes.

" I was ready to give up….until Demyx and Axel be-friended me. I felt wanted then. I felt wanted." He said, breathing out slowly.

" Zexion…..please….you're so smart….and you're such a great person. There are lots of people who want you around. You're a great friend." I said softly.

I really misjudged Zexion before.

I felt so sad.

So bad for him.

He looked at me, his eyes reflecting sadness.

" Do you? Do you want me around Roxas?" He asked.

" Of course I do! We're friends. I'm always there for you, Zexion, and so are Demyx and Axel and everyone else!" I said, smiling at him warmly.

He smiled back. He was so pale. So misunderstood.

" I'm glad you do….I'm so very glad. I…..I want you to understand something Roxas. You're an important person in my life…"

I'M an important person in his life?

Me?

" I'm always sure of myself when it comes to answering questions froma text book or on a test. Always. Because I know I studied, and I know the answers are right. But when it comes to my feelings….I'm always unsure. Always second guessing myself." He shook his head firmly.

" I'm not going to do that anymore. I want to be sure in my actions. I want to be able to express my opinions without backing down. I want to be like you, Roxas. I want to be like all my friends, who are confident, brave."

" Zexion…" I chuckled nervously. " I'm really not confident at all. My self esteem is horrible. I'm always unsure of myself." I said.

" Not to me.To me, you seem so confident. So sure…." He leaned forward and kissed my neck lightly. My eyes widened. " So sweet…" He whispered.

I pressed myself against the wall nervously. He kissed my neck again. And again. He trailed kisses down my neck. I swallowed hard and glanced around me. No one here. No one to see.

" Relax Roxas…." He whispered, licking my ear, " No one will know except us…." He said.

My heartbeat quickened. I could hear it. BA- DUM BA -DUM BA -DUM.

He pulled back, looking at me now. He pressed his lips against mine.

It was all so numbing.

I wasn't sure what to do…

Should I push him away?

Should I run?

What about Axel….?

Axel……

Axel.

Zexion pushed his tongue in my mouth, groping under my shirt. Pushing me harder against the wall. I moaned. I shut my eyes tightly.

Axel.

He cupped my face in his hands now, continuing to kiss passionatly.

Dizzying flouresant lights hung from above.

I felt like I was going to pass out.

Axel.

Axel.

Axel.

AXEL.

His name kept ringing in my head.

I felt like I wanted to scream his name out.

I could hear him now.

I could HEAR Axel's voice.

I could see him leaning against the door frame.

' So ya gave up on me huh? Figures. Everyone else has. Why should I have thought you were any different?' He said, shrugging. ' But that's okay. I'll just disappear. I'll get outta your hair Roxas. Maybe I'll jump off a bridge somewhere….throw myself in front of a truck. Maybe that will satisfy you. Death is the only way you can forget.' He said, starting to walk away.

' NO! Axel! Wait for me, please!' I begged.

' Too late…' He said, walking away.

' NO!'

" Stop!" I pushed Zexion away.

Zexion looked surprised.

" What's wrong?" He asked softly.

I was panting heavily.

" I….I just….I like Axel." I said.

He looked down.

" I…..I apoligize…." He said.

" I'm sorry…..I just…it's very confusing and I…."

" No…I understand. I….I should leave…" He said turning away, ashamed.

I grabbed his hand.

" No. Stay." I said.

He looked down at me.

" Why?" He asked softly.

" Because. You're my friend. I want you to stay." I said, looking into his eyes.

" I shouldn't have done that. I'm very sorry. I've just….been through a lot. You…..you still want to be friends?" He asked.

" Of course I do." I said, nodding firmly.

He was taken aback.

" You can….tell Axel if you want. It's probably best-"

" No." I shook my head. " Zexion, what you did….." My cheeks were still red. " What you did wasn't wrong. It's just that…..I'm not the one for you." I explained.

He nodded.

" You may be right." He said softly.

" There's others out there for you. Thousands of people who want to be with you." I said, still holding his hand.

" You think?" His eyes were shining almost, brightly.

" I know." I said, smiling up at him.

He smiled back, squeezing my hand lightly.

" Thank you Roxas. This means a lot to me…..friend." He said. He let go off my hand. I laughed lightly and went out the door behind him.

We both returned to the booth where Axel and Demyx had long since stopped arguing.

" 'EY! Where have you guys been?" Demyx asked, stuffing a cookie in his mouth.

" Bathroom. I wasn't feeling too good." I said.

Zexion nodded simply and smiled.

" You okay now?" Axel asked, reaching across the table to hold my hand.

" Yeah. I was running a fever I think. Zexion helped me." I smiled.

" Oh yeah?" Axel grinned at Zexion, and mussed his hair. " Well thanks Zexion! That was nice of ya!"

Zexion smoothed his hair back into place.

" You're welcome Axel." He said.

" Welllllll…..what should we do now hm? Maybe we should go to C.J. Barrymore's. Maybe ride the Indy Cars." Demyx smiled at me and laughed.

I rubbed the back of my head and smiled.

" Axel told ya about that?" I asked.

" You HAVE to admit. That was a pre-tty funny story." Demyx slurped his soda through his straw.

" Yeah….I'll start laughing about it when the bruises heal." I laughed lightly.

" I say, for the rest of the evening, we should go down to the mall or somethin'." Axel said, getting up and stretching.

" I second that notion." Demyx said, standing up alongside him.

" Okay. Whatever you guys wanna do." I said, shrugging.

" You up for it, Zexy?" Axel asked.

" Sure." Zexion smiled, standing up.

" Soooo….we're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of Malls!" Demyx cried, skipping around the café. Customers stared at him as if he were on drugs or something, which he probably was.

He skipped around pretending to be Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. He pretended his soft drink was Toto. We all started laughing.

" Oh Toto! I don't think we're in Kansas anymore! In fact, I don't think we ever were! Hey! What happened to all the black and white? Toto….you're BROWN!" Demyx cried into his soft drink cup.

" 'EY DOROTHY! I got a problem! I'm a scarecrow, and the thing is, is that I got a stick shoved up my ass, so if ya could please do me a favor and pull it out, it'd greatly be appreciated!" Axel said, grinning crazily.

" Sure thing Mr. Scarecrow!" Demyx pretended to peer up Axel's butt. " Hmm…pretty far in there. I'm gonna yank it out on 3 okay?" Demyx pretended to grab onto a pole and tug at it.

" AHHHHH MY COLON!" Axel screamed.

The customers looked plain horrified at this display, while me and Zexion laughed our heads off.

" 'EY! Look, there's Tin man and Lion! Let's go see 'em! Oh look, I keep saying I don't have a brain, when I'm clearly talking and performing normal body funtions, but quite frankly, I just say what the writers tell me to." Axel and Demyx skipped over to us. I was laughing so hard, my stomach ached and my cheeks felt ready to burst.

" Hiya Tin Man. What's your problem?" Demyx said to me.

Tears started running down my face. I was laughing so hard. I hadn't laughed this hard since…..ever.

I regained a little composure.

" I have no heart." I answered dumbly.

They pretended to gasp horrifically.

" NO HEART? Why that's ridiculous." Axel said.

" What about you, Lion?" Demyx asked Zexion.

" I have no courage." Zexion said, pouting.

I never saw Zexion joke around like this before.

This was so great.

It felt so natural, all 4 of us being together.

" No courage?" They gasped again. We all laughed. A few waitresses came up to us, telling us to leave, but we didn't care. We were having so much fun. We all linked arms and skipped out the café doors, singing 'Follow the "pee colored" road.' Which was a new rendition of the original song that's for sure. We went all the way to the mall like that.

I couldn't remember times being this great when I was with Hayner and the gang.

Not ever.

We were so happy.

Even Zexion, who was usually so quiet, was joining in on the fun.

When we got to the mall I felt something pull me back.

Axel pulled me to him and kissed me. It was sweet. I smiled shyly. Demyx laughed saying "Oooooooh."Axel put his arm around me, and in we went.

It was the most fun I'd ever had in years.

Author's Note: I take pride in this chapter! I hope you all like it! XDXDXD Pharaoh-chan put a lot of love in this one. Sorry if anything's spelled wrong, but my spell check doesn't work. Thanks again for all your reviews, and I hope you review more::gives cookies to everyone:


	15. Waste of Minutes

Mehhhh…..we're already at chapter 15. Amazing I went this far. I just realized yesterday I passed 100 reviews! XDXDXD

Sorry for the delay.

XD

Chapter 15- Waste of minutes.

Roxas POV

I remember this annoying ringing go off right by my head,scaring me half to death. The next thing I know I'm on the floor of my bedroom blinking up at the ceiling.

Not a very pleasant way to wake up.

It was at least 5 o clock in the morning. Who on earth would be calling me this EARLY? On LABOR DAY?

Take one guess.

I picked up my cell phone and flipped it open.

" Hello?" I asked groggily.

" Hiya Roxy!" A bright voice chirpped.

I winced at the sound.

It's too early to be that cheerful.

" Muuhhh?" I moaned, which translated into "What do you want?"

" Are ya glad to have your cell phone back?" Axel asked.

" Mmmphhh…." I moaned, rubbing my eye.

" Tired are we?" Axel asked tauntingly.

" Ehhhhhhhh…." I moaned, rubbing my eye harder. I blinked groggily.

" Well I was gonna wait till I thought you were awake but then I just decided to call you now."

" Thanks for thinking of me." I said sarcastically, yawning loudly.

" I've been thinking about you all night." Axel admitted sheepishly.

I blinked.

Well…..

" Really?" I asked, making myself comfortable on the floor amist my blankets.

" Yeah. I want to see you today. Can I?" He asked.

" Sure, I guess." I said, laying back on the hard wood floor.

" Great! What time?" He asked. I winced again from his bright voice.

" I don't care…" I said, closing my tired eyes.

" I'll pick you up at noon then."

" Okay.." I mumbled, yawning again.

" Bye Roxy."

I yawned out a "bye bye" and closed the phone. I threw it on my bed and fell asleep on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up at 10 o clock am. I felt a lot more refreshed but wondered why on earth I was sleeping on the floor. I got up and threw some clothes on. I wandered downstairs, knowing well that my mom was already gone. Doing "errands".

I heard a knock on the door as I opened the fridge, grabbing the milk carton.

" Nobody's hooome…."I whispered, taking a swig of milk.

Apparently this person found the doorbell and figured they should simultaniously switch between knocking and ringing to get my attention.

Smart ass.

I went to the door and opened it, glaring at whoever thought it best to interrupt my breakfast.

If you could call sour milk breakfast.

" Hiya Roxas!" Demyx said brightly, smiling like crazy.

" Uhm….hi." I said.

" So, can I come in, great!" Demyx pushed past me and walked in to the living room.

" Uhm…sure…." I trailed off.

Well, sure.

Just let yourself in.

I closed the door and slumped down on my living room couch.

" Nice house." Demyx said, picking up a glass figurine of my mom's. My mom liked to collect those sorts of things.

" Yeah, thanks. Uhm…please be careful with that okay? That's my-"

I winced as a sound of breaking glass hit the floor.

" Whooooops!" Demyx stooped down to pick the broken figurine up.

" Mom's…" I finished, looking forlornly at the piece.

She's gonna kill me.

" Well……we can put this back together! Yeah! Just gimme some glue and she'll never notice!" Demyx said, dropping what WAS left of the figurine AGAIN.

"Uhm….." He looked down, finally deciding it wasn't fixable (not that it even was BEFORE he dropped it AGAIN) And swept his foot through the shards, sweeping them under our rug.

" Right! Anyway, the reason I came over here is because….." He paused dramatically, "It's Axel's birthday three days from now!" Demyx smiled and sat down next to me.

" It is? Wednesday…." I trailed off again.

" Yeah! I wanna throw him a BIG surprise! I thought you might want to help me! Marluxia, Zexion and Saix are gonna, plus a few other people." Demyx clapped his hands together.

" So…what? How old will he be?" I asked.

" Eighteen!" Demyx leaned over to me, whispering lowly and slyly, "So if you're gonna have sex with him, do it now so it'll be legal." He winked.

I jumped back frowning.

" Who-" I started.

" ANYWAY! Just come to my place tomorrow after school, and we'll set things up." Demyx said, standing back up.

" Well…." I scratched my head.

" Great! See ya then Roxas! Oh-and I forgot to mention. It's a SURPRISE party. Can you keep secrets Roxas?" Demyx asked, cocking his head to the side.

" Uhh…" I started again.

" Great! Well, then I'll see ya tomorrow! Bye!" Demyx gave a half salute and headed out my door with a slam.

Wait.

What just happened here?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I heard my cell phone ringing from upstairs, but I was seated quite comfortably on my couch. I didn't bother with it at first. But then it kept ringing and ringing. So I made my way up and stomped all the way to my room. I picked it up yelling " Hello?" In the phone, wondering who could possess somebody to call me so many times. ……..Wait…..

Axel.

" Roxas." A voice said.

It definitely was NOT Axel.

" Who's there?" I asked, shifting the phone, trying to decifer the voice.

" You forgot my voice already? Figures." The voice said, seeming to shuffle it's feet.

" Hayner?" I asked.

" Yeah."

" Oh…….." I trailed off.

" Listen, I know you're probably mad at me. But seriously, you could've answered my call ONCE. Or at least gave me the curtiousy of text messaging me back to tell me you didn't want to come." Hayner said.

What?

When did he call?

" Wait….you called?" I asked, frowning.

" Yeah, twice. You wouldn't answer." He said impatiently.

" And you text messaged me?" I asked, blinking confusingly.

" Yeah. Wait….didn't you get it?" Hayner asked.

" No….I didn't even HAVE my cell phone. Axel….."

Wait a minute……

Axel…….

My mouth dropped open as I narrowed my eyes.

" You know what Hayner? I'm gonna have to call you back later. I think I just remembered something. Can we meet at the Usual Spot?" I said.

" Uhh sure. I'll be there." Hayner said.

" Bye." I said, hanging up.

I flipped over to new text messages and looked for Hayner's. It wasn't there.

I flipped over to deleted messages next.

' You have, 5 deleted messages.' It read. I flipped through the messages and found Hayner's.

Axel.

Axel must have deleted it!

I glared at it.

" Why you no good….." I started.

I can't believe this! He had no right to touch my phone!

He had no right to hold it hostage to begin with!

Here I was thinking Hayner didn't even like me anymore…..

AGHHHHHHHHH! This is ALL Axel's fault!

If he hadn't made me drink Vodka and get drunk, and then try to rape me, causing me to get up and leave without my cell phone, I could have HAD my cell phone with me when Hayner called, and Hayner and I would have made up again and AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

' ACTUALLY….You had a choice NOT to drink the Vodka, but you did anyway.' Side A said.

' NO, ACTUALLY, you told ME to do it. You said Axel wouldn't like me if I didn't.' I said fiercly.

' Noooo…I'm just your coincience…you're not OBLIGATED to listen to me. I simply give you a choice. If YOU choose it, you're at fault.' Side A said.

' You don't get it! It's not just about Hayner…..it's the fact that he went behind my back and……you know what? Forget it.' I said, and stomped downstairs.

I heard the doorbell ring. I stomped over to it and whipped it open.

" What?" I screamed.

" Whoa….Roxas. Calm down there, I ain't tone deaf ya know." Axel said, smiling down at me.

I was fuming.

" You." I said accussingly.

" Me?" He joked, smiling.

" You didn't tell me Hayner called." I hissed.

He blinked in surprise.

" Uhh…"

" I KNOW about the text message too. You had NO right to do that! It's my phone, and MY life!" I yelled.

" Look, Roxas….I…..I only did it because…"

" NO! You didn't even tell me. What other things have you been keeping from me huh! If there's one, there's bound to be thousands!" I yelled, pushing him.

" It's not like that! Hayner's a jerk! Why do you even hang out with him anyway huh? He doesn't even treat you right. He walks all over you, and YOU let him! I was doing you a favor!" Axel yelled back.

"Hayner's my friend, and although he might get moody once in a while, he NEVER lies to me. FRIENDS DON'T DO THAT." I yelled, shoving him roughly this time.

" You call THAT a friend? That is NO friend. That "friend" of yours is a creep. A COMPLETE WUSSY CREEP WHO WANTS SOMEONE TO PUSH AROUND!" Axel yelled back. I tried to shove im again, but he grabbed my wrists.

" I don't see you guys ever kid around. Not EVER. Hyaner takes advantage of you, and you let him because you have no self esteem." Axel said.

I looked up at him and saw something I'd never seen before.

" You're jealous." I said.

He pulled a face. "What?"

" You're jealous of Hayner. You think he'll take up all my time so there's none left for you." I sneered.

" I am NOT jealous of HIM. Are you kidding?" He smirked pulling me to him. I struggled, trying to jerk my hands away.

" He's got nothing I'M jealous of. No. You could say though, that I want YOU all to myself. Is that something to be mad at me for?" He said, smiling sweetly down at me.

" You're sick." I spat out.

" If I am, it's because you made me that way." Axel said.

" How did I made you THAT WAY?" I said, glaring up at him.

" You made me fall in love with you." He said simply.

I stopped struggling and looked up at him.

" WHAT?" I asked.

" You heard me. I don't care if you're mad at me." He paused and smiled.

" I'm not sorry about what I did." He said, letting me go and stepping back.

I couldn't talk, it felt like.

" Bye Roxas." Axel said softly, turning around and walking to his car.

I stood there, speechless.

The sun was in my eyes as I watched him get in.

I looked down at my cell phone, it's silver cover glimmering in the sun.

I kept staring at it as Axel's car started up. It's motor coughing and sputtering.

When I looked up, it was gone.

I took once last glance down at my phone.

I threw it down on the floor, watching the top half break off and scatter across the floor.

What a waste of minutes.

Author's Note: I apoligize to all of you how long the wait was and how crappy the chapter was. Drama much? XD Anywho, review if you want. Sorry it sucks. XD


	16. A Breath of Air and a Walk

Disclaimer: Don't you KNOW by now? O.o 

Annnnywho. XP

I promise to make this chapter better! My hands are kind of shaky from an anxiety attack I had had earlier, but I'll take it slow and try to type slower.

The authoress MUST press on!

For fangirls of Axel and Roxas everywhere!

Chapter 16- A Breath of Air and A Walk

I was so mad. Mostly at Hayner and Axel. Mostly at Axel. He had no right to say those things. Hayner DOES NOT take advantage of me.

" Yeah, so can I copy your homework for English? Since we were fighting and all, I didn't wanna ask you, but now that we're friends again, can I? Thanks pal!" Hayner rummages through my backpack and pulled my homework out.

……………………..

Okay. Fine.

Hayner DOES take advantage of me.

But that doesn't give Axel the right to pry into my life, turn it upside down, tell me he loves me, and leave.

That's just not what a guy who loves you should do.

' But Axel isn't just some guy. He's unique. Which is why you love him too.' Side A said, smiling.

' Hold on here…I never said I loved him back.' I argued.

' Aww, you don't have to though. I AM your mind. I KNOW what you think. You think about him all the time.' Side A said.

' Just because I think about him doesn't mean I love him. I like him a lot. He's…..a friend. And besides, I don't think about him THAT much.' I said.

' A friend? Riiiight. That's why you threw your cell phone down and had a hissy fit after he told you he loved you. Suuuure. You're mad because you know you love him too.' Side A said, folding his arms and smirking.

' I do not! He's a friend.' I said, the heat rising to my cheeks.

' You're blushing.' Side A said.

" Dude…..are you blushing?"

I heard a voice (besides the one in my head) that snapped me to reality again.

" Huh?" I said, blinking.

" Why are you blushing?" Hayner said, a weird look on his face.

I'm blushing?

" I'm not." I said casually, leaning against the locker, willing the redness to go away.

" Yeah, you kinda are, Roxas." Pence said, smiling as Olette giggled like mad.

" I am not." I lied, putting a hand to my cheek.

" Liiiiiaaar!" Hayner said in a sing song voice, prancing around.

"Ooooooh, who's Roxas thinkin' about?" Hayner asked, batting his eyes at me.

" Get outta here…" I said, shoving his face away.

" Ooooh, is it Namiiiiine?" Hayner continued, in that girlish voice.

" Nooooo." I said, shoving past him.

" Yes it issssss…." Hayner said, pausing to punch me in the arm.

" Oww." I said, rubbing my arm and giving Hayner my hardest glare.

" Wellll…while you guys figure out who Roxas likes, me and Olette are gonna go to our class. We gotta get there early to study for our test." Pence said, starting to walk backwards.

" Since when do you study Pence?" Hayner asked slyly.

" Oh…uhm…since I didn't last night." Pence explained quickly, his face starting to redden.

" What exactly are you studying?" Hayner mouthed " Olette?" So she wouldn't hear.

Pence's eyes widened as he looked around quickly, finally grimacing and slumping away after Olette quietly.

" Haaaaa!" Hayner yelled after him.

I rolled my eyes and diverted my attention away from Hayner and instead found myself focusing on a certain red head and his group. They were in the same place I'd first seen them, standing around in a circle. Axel was back in his old gothic clothes as well as Demyx too. They were laughing.

Demyx looked up and our eyes met for a minute. He smiled, and waved at me.

Please don't say my name…PLEASE don't…..

" HIYA ROXAS! Demyx screamed at the top of his lungs.

I winced, banging my head against the lockers.

" Hey. It's that gothic freak isn't it? He remembered your NAME?" Hayner said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

" Uhmm…" I didn't want Hayner to know! Oh God…please please PLEASE don't come over here guys….

" Oh great, they're coming OVER. Crap." Hayner muttered, sending his best dirty look over to them. They walked over in their sauntering little way, each with a smile on their face as if they knew a big secret.

" Uhm….h-hi guys." I squeaked out, hoping Hayner would keep the peace.

" Hi Roxas." Demyx said, patting my head. He looked over at Hayner and offered his best smile.

" Hayner right?" He said.

Hayner scoffed at him and turned away.

I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

Zexion looked at me, and smiled softly.

I reddened a little and smiled back.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't Rooooxy. I heard you and Axel had a fun time Saturday night. Good for you." Marluxia said, smiling evilly.

Hayner looked at me funny when he said that.

All the while I'm thinking: 'I'm dead, screw me, I'm dead.'

" What's he mean? Oh wait, I'm sorry, 'she' I meant she." Hayner said, smiling at Marluxia.

Oh noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" What'd you just call me?" Marluxia asked, taking a step forward.

" You heard me….MISS." Hayner said, challenging him.

Axel, who hadn't said anything for the longest time, reached out and pushed Marluxia back.

" Take it easy." He said sharply.

Marluxia twitched momentarily and then walked away, pushing past Hayner and me.

" Now tell me what he meant Roxas." Hayner said, looking back at me.

" Tell you what?" I asked quietly.

" Why were you hanging out with Axel? Is that why you didn't answer my calls huh? You blew me off for a GOTH? A retarded punk GOTH?" Hayner half yelled in my face. He stepped closer, his fists clenched.

I stepped back against the locker. I desperately looked around for someone to get me out of this.

Demyx's eyes widened as he stood in front of me.

" He was with me too! We were all a group. We just hung out for a few hours is all." Demyx explained, smiling, and trying to keep peace.

" I can't believe this! You took THEIR side over your own best friend's? You no good piece of sh-"

Hayner never got out the rest of his sentence. I opened my eyes and saw Axel on top of Hayner, choking him. Hayner's eyes were wide, his face red, as he struggled underneath Axel. I knew he didn't have a chance.

I pushed Demyx out of the way and did a dive, shoving Axel as hard as I could.

By this time, a crowd was forming around us.

I didn't realize I was screaming, until afterward, my throat was burning.

I was grabbing at Axel, trying to pry him off. It wasn't working, and Hayner was suffocating fast.

Axel released his grip finally, but not before punching Hayner across the face repeatidly.

Demyx finally came into the scene as he started yelling at Axel to knock it off. We were both shoving him, and pulling on him, begging him to stop. Finally, some teachers and councelors came over, and pried him off of Hayner, dragging him through the crowds. Someone grabbed me by the wrist and pulled my behind him. I landed on the ground next to Axel, who had his knees pulled up to his chest. He was breathing hard. I couldn't see his face. All I could hear was yelling and scolding and loud hacking coughs in the distance. Hayner's probably.

We were told to go to the Principal's office. The walk was long from here, but they said if we didn't go, we'd be in bigger trouble.

Why am I in trouble?

I didn't choke my best friend almost to death.

' Maybe….deep down….you wanted Hayner to suffer.' Side A said softly.

' I wouldn't have wanted him to die!' I cried out.

' Not death. Just to suffer. He makes you suffer everyday. He beat you up once remember? He always takes advantage of you, just like Axel says.' Side A said a little sadly.

I looked down at my hands, that were shaking violantly. I tried breathing out and in slowly, to pace my breathing.

Axel and I were walking side by side now.

He shuffled along, his hands in his pockets. He looked intently down at the floor.

I wondered if what I was thinking about doing would be appropriate at this time. I mean…Axel seemed relentless…going after Hayner like that. Maybe I should just come out with it and ask him if he was okay. I mean….was Axel….mentally disturbed?

I stopped in my tracks, and when Axel didn't notice I reached out and grabbed his arm.

He stopped and moved back a little. He didn't look at me still.

I licked my lips, and swallowed. My throat hurt so much.

" Axel…" I said hoarsly.

He only stared at the ground.

" Why would you…I mean….why would you do something like…..that?" I said, swallowing hoarsly again.

He only shook his head, sighing softly.

I grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at me. His eyes refused to meet mine.

" What were you thinking?" I whispered.

He still didn't answer.

" You could have killed him! You could have gotten expelled and arrested and you could've gone to prison for a very long time Axel!" I cried out.

He shook his head again.

" I'm sorry." He mumbled softly.

I looked up at him.

" Why would you do such a thing?" I asked.

He bit his lip, still looking away.

" I….my dad…used to be like that." He looked ashamed, sad.

" Your dad?" I asked.

I never met Axel's parents before. I didn't think he talked to them much.

" Y-yeah. He would always put me down. Tell me I wasn't good enough, or take advantage of me. It was always about him, and what I could do for HIM."

I looked up at him again, waiting for him to say more.

He took a deep breath.

" So. One day, I stood up to him. I stood up to my bully. I told him enough was enough."

" What happened then?" I asked softly.

Axel chuckled lightly.

" What do you think happened? I packed whatever I had and got the hell outta there."

" Were you scared he'd find you?" I asked.

" Nah. He couldn't pick on me anymore. I was…..15 when I left. Your age, Roxas." He said softly, his eyes finally meeting with mine.

" Did he….hurt you?" I asked.

" Sometimes." He said. He pointed to the two triangular designs under his eyes.

" These aren't tattoos you know." He said.

I had always thought they were….

" One day, the old man came home. He was ticked off at something, took a small metal piece that came off a candle, came in while I was sleepin' and burned them into me." He shrugged, shaking his head. " Those things were scalding hot. He even wore an oven mit so he wouldn't burn himself. My ma' thought he was crazy, which is why she left him, but I knew better." He smiled, almost insanly. " A crazy guy is NOT gonna go back for an oven mitt. The ol' man knew what he was doin' to me."

" Axel….." I didn't know what to say. I wished I could have comforted him….

" So one day, I just got up and left. From the on, I didn't let anybody tell me what to do. I hate people who are picked on……More than anything, I hate people who don't stand up for themselves." Axel said, pointing at me.

" You can't just choke people in the hallways though." I said.

" Well I have anger issues!" Axel said, smiling insanly again.

" That doesn't make it right!" I cried.

" I wasn't gonna kill the guy, just cut him up a little." Axel rolled his eyes and started walking.

" No." I said, and pulled him back. " That wasn't funny. And it wasn't right, even if Hayner WAS picking on me." I said, glaring at him. We started walking slowly again, with my hand still on his arm.

Axel sighed a little, his smile left him.

" I'm sorry." He said sincerely. " I'm screwed up Roxas. You don't have to see me anymore if you don't want to."

" This doesn't happen all the time does it Axel?" I asked softly.

" No." He said. " Only sometimes, with certain people that make me mad."

" Hayner isn't like your dad. He didn't deserve that, even if he DID bully me." I said.

" I know. I'm sorry Roxas. It won't happen again." Axel made an 'X' sign with his finger across his heart.

" Cross my heart." He said, offering a small smile.

I sighed, my hands still shaking.

" You're going to have to apoligize to Hayner." I said.

" Yeah, well, let's get through this first." Axel joked, pointing to the Principal's office door.

" We're here already?" I blinked in surprise.

" Nice walk huh?" Axel said softly, patting my hand comfortingly.

I took a deep breath as we opened the door and walked in. I was so nervous.

I hoped Hayner was okay.

Author's Note: A little dive into Axel's past. WHOOOOSH. XD Roxas is so kind hearted isn't he? He still cares about Hayner even though Hayner's mean to him. If you think Hayner's bad now, just wait until someone tells him Roxas is gay. XDXDXDXDXDXD AND THE FUR GOES FLYING! XD


	17. Spanking

Woot! I've decided to write in regular for once! Yaaaaaay::cheers:

Chapter 17- Spanking

" I must say, Axel, I'm used to seeing you and your hooligan friends here, but Roxas! I'm appalled! You're usually such a nice student, always keeping out of trouble." Principal Clemmins scolded. ( A/N corny name I know XP)

Axel propped his Converse on the desk and leaned back in his chair, as if he really didn't care.

And the shocking thing was.

That he REALLY didn't care.

I rolled my eyes.

" Sir, I didn't do anything though. I was trying to help." I said to my defense.

" You were in a fight, people clearly saw it." He said, looking sternly at me.

" I was trying to help!" I cried, starting to rise out of my seat. I was so nervous and scared of what might happen, but I was also frustrated that anyone would accuse me of starting a fight.

I looked down, seeing Axel's hand on mine. He looked up at me, and shook his head slightly. I sat back down, and the warmth of his hand left me.

' Much to your dismay…" Side A said, smiling.

' Shut up.' I said.

" Axel, you're clearly a bad influence on others, and you need to be taught. Roxas, as for you, I shall go easy on you since this is your first offense but next time," He paused and pointed a finger at me, "I won't go so easy."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Axel gave me that look again that said, "He ain't gonna listen, so shut up."

This isn't fair!

" You're both sentenced to detention after school. You are to clean out random closets and places where not many people go or see. You are going to be happy, disciplined children even if I have to slam your puny little heads in. Now go to class! And remember to be happy children who obey higher authorities!" He bellowed out. I winced and stood up. Axel stood up, gave a half salute and a cheesy smile and yelled, "Sir yes sir!"

Axel grabbed my wrist and pulled me out.

Actually, more like yanked my arm out of my socket.

Once we got out in the hallway I let Axel have it.

" Why didn't you SAY something?" I screamed.

Axel smiled and laughed.

" Because that would spoil the fun!"

" What fun!" I cried. Axel put a finger to my lip and stepped forward.

He pushed his body against mine, backing us up to the wall.

" The fun we're going to have….at detention." My eyes widened as he lowered his hand to my leg. I twitched, looking around frantically.

" Stop.." I whispered, pushing his hand away.

He smiled. " Why?" He asked.

" Because…..people…" He pushed his lips to mine. By this time he was practically grinding me into the wall.

" Mmmmph!" I pushed him away. I wiped saliva off of me,

" Are you crazy?" I hissed. "People!" I gestured around me.

" I don't care…" He shrugged, kissing my neck sweetly.

" I do…." I said, pushing him away.

" Why? Why do you care what people think?" Axel asked.

" Because I do. If they find out I'm…y'know….and that we're…y'know….some people might beat me up, or, make fun of me." I tried to explain. Of course I knew this lifestyle was considered wrong. Duh! I know what anti-gay groups do. They kill people or beat them up for being different.

" I'm supposed to like girls." I blurted out. Axel merely chuckled.

" Well. Technically so am I. I tried that whole thing for a while."

" What whole thing?" I asked.

" Liking girls. I didn't like it. It didn't work for me." He shrugged. " Sometimes people gotta find what they're comfortable with. Like, I could care less what people think of me. I used to date Demyx ya know." He said, leaning against the wall.

" Yeah? What happened?" I asked.

" Didn't work out. We were comfortable just bein' friends after a while. But when we did go out, we didn't care what people saw. Guys and girls make out in front of malls and other places all the time. Guys and other guys should be able to do it too." Axel said.

" I guess." I said.

" You should feel comfortable when you do something Roxas. You should know if you really wanna do something. That's why…" He wrapped his arms around my waist. " I don't care if people see I'm with you. I love you Roxas. I only care about you." Axel said, nuzzling my neck softly.

" It's different with me.." I mumbled.

" How is it different?" He asked, twisting a lock of my hair around his finger.

" My friends…..well Hayner….he won't be happy when he hears that I'm……gay…" I said slowly.

" Who cares? Are you living to make Hayner happy, or are you living to make you happy?"

"Me…..but…I'd be happy not being beaten up." I said softly.

" That's what you're worried about?" Axel scoffed, "Roxas…."

I bit my lip and looked down.

" I'm sorry," I said, scratching my cheek lightly. I felt so shy all of a sudden. Like, I didn't even know myself anymore.

" You know what Roxas? I think you need a major confidence boost. Today at lunch, meet me by the bathroom." Axel said, grinning.

" What? Why?" I asked.

" Me an' Demyx are gonna give you the 411!"

" The 411 on what?" I asked, blinking.

" Geez are you dense! On being a fruit of course!" Axel said, slapping my rear end.

I shrieked like a girl and jumped to the side.

" What was that for?" I cried, my face reddening.

" You were a bad boy today Roxy." Axel replied, mockingly.

" I was not!" I spat out and did the only thing I could think of. I slapped his butt back. Hard.

I smiled truimphiantly.

Axel's face was hilarious. He looked utterly shocked at first, and then that look of surprise melted into a devious smirk capable of stopping any grown man in his tracks.

My own eyes widened as I started backing away.

" Oh shit…" I said, starting to run down the hallway.

Axel ran after me, our shoes making loud sounds down the echoing hallway.

I was never good in gym.

I HATED running track!

I always had an excuse to get out of it though; stomach ache, didn't feel good, had a sprained ankle. Now I'm thinkin' I should have run. I'm slower than a snail.

' You're just outta shape." Side A scolded.

' Shut…huff….huff up….' I wheezed out.

Axel grabbed my shirt and pulled me back. He began slapping my butt, one shot after another.

I was laughing and screaming at the same time. One of the weirdest sounds you will EVER hear.

" Owwwwwwwww!" I screeched into the hallway.

All I could hear was Axel's manical laughter and the sounds of slaps.

" Axeeeel! You're going to make red marks!" I whined.

"I'm marking my territory." Axel growled playfully.

" Well stop it, that hurts!" I whined again.

" You learn your lesson?" He asked, licking my neck.

" What lesson?" I gasped out.

" Don't ever mess with Axel." He replied.

" Fine. I learned my lesson. Let me go." I said, struggling for him to let go.

" Okaaay!" He replied and released his hold on me.

" You're a sick man." I retorted, rubbing my rear end gingerly.

" If I am, you made me that way." He replied, smiling again.

"No, you were sick long before I came into your life." I said.

We stood silently for a few moments.

"Ya know, there's still a little bit of Global Studies left. W should get to class. We already missed German." Axel said, running a hand through his red locks of hair.

" Yeah…we should I guess." I replied, starting to walk in the direction our class was in.

We walked silently to class.

I suppose in any other circumstance, this would be considered a profound moment.

Well…my butt hurt more than any other profound moment I could think of.

I suppose that would be considered a uniquely strange profound moment.

WHAT a day.

Author's Note: XD I have nothing to say about this strange chapter. By the by my wonderful readers, I might not be on for a while to post my chapters up for personal reasons, but not to worry. I'll be back shortly! Who know's I may not even have to leave. But if I do, and I don't post any chapters, know that it's not because I've forgotten or I don't care about you guys. It's that I currently might not have access to the internet to POST them. Have faith in me though. Thank you guys so much for reviewing and being so patient. I luv ya guys!


	18. Meatloaf?

Thanks to all who have reviewed and who have been patient.XD 

Chapter 18-Meatloaf?

" So whaddya think they put in this?"

" I don't know. It looks kind of gross."

" Yeah, it looks like barf or something. Like, dog barf mixed with the remains of old pig meat. Like their guts or something."

" Ew. I'm….eating. Why are you talking about that?"

"I'm just sayin'….I mean, this is something the lunchladies would pull just to get us back for making fun of them. Like, the one time I made a comment about one of the lunchladies moles. And I mean, it was huge, right on her nose, so it was like, how could you NOT see it? And besides, I'm sure I wasn't the ONLY one to have noticed.-"

" Uhm, does this have a point to it? Because you lost me about 5 minutes ago…"

" Oh yeah, right, right, anywho. She got mad and all insulted at me so she charged me extra for my corndog. Can you believe that? I was like, ' Lunchladies aren't allowed to do that!' and she's all, ' Children should be seen and not heard.' It was unjustice I tell you."

I turned abruptly away from Demyx rolling my eyes. I was GOING to eat my sandwich until he HAD to claim the meatloaf they serve here consists of dog barf and pig guts. That's gross. I looked back at Demyx who was jabbing the meatloaf with his fork persistantly.

" Either eat it or throw it away." Marluxia said, shoving the tray closer to Demyx.

" I don't know if I should eat it, it looks like it might eat me!" He cried, shoving it at Axel.

Axel rolled his eyes and shoved it back at Demyx, the jiggling meat of doom staring up at Demyx as if to say, "Bite me you disgusting human…"

" Ew!" Demyx shrieked and flipped it away, the jiggling meat landing on the floor with a splat!

Marluxia broke out laughing, calling Demyx a sissy girl.

" So are you, Ms. Martha Stewart stalker." Demyx said, blowing a rasberry.

Marluxia's mouth dropped.

" Take that BACK!" Marluxia shreiked.

" Never!" Demyx cried, laughing crazily.

" So…." Zexion spoke up. Everyone went real quiet and turned to face him.

" How was your trip to the office?" He asked, sipping on some chocolate milk.

I looked over at Axel, who had stopped smiling, and was looking down at his hands.

" It was no big deal." He said, looking as innocent as a baby boy.

Only this is AXEL we're talking about, so he ended up even making his little boy face perverted.

Yep, a perverted little boy who just rolled around in some chocolate,

Then he tracked it into his mother's house.

That's what he looked like.

I glared at him.

" BUT, we have a job to do. Roxas has an annoucement to make." Axel grabbed my wrist from the table and jerked me out of my seat.

I looked down at them embarrassingly.

" I uh.." Axel slapped me on the back.

I glared at him.

" I'm…gay." I whispered.

Demyx' eyes lit up in pure joy.

" Alright go Roxas!" Demyx scrambled over to me from his seat and hugged me.

" I knew you and Axel hit it off that night!" He said.

" And guess what Dem?" Axel said, patting him on the back. " You and me are givin' him the 411 on being gay."

Demyx smiled even brighter.

They both grabbed me by my shirt collar and led me over to the bathroom. Once inside, Demyx turned around and locked the door.

" Okay! So we'll be your teachers on how to be gay, this is great!" Demyx cried.

Axel shoved me into a stall. I sat down on the toilet and reddened. Oh great.

" What! No apple for the teacher!" Demyx cried.

" Shut up Dem." Axel said.

" Right right…so anyway. When did you first realize you were gay?" Demyx asked, leaning against the stall, looking down at me.

" Uhm…well I guess…it was when this girl came over my house. I didn't like her that much, but she was all flirty…" I reddened in remembrance of Namine.

" Uh huuh?" Demyx urged me to go on.

" Well…she kissed me. But the thing was, I didn't like it. Not just her or the kiss but….I didn't like….girls."

" I see……" Demyx said ligthly, stooping down to my level. Him and Axel looked at each other in this secretive way.

I sat on the toilet seat, swinging my legs back and forth.

Axel stooped down to me too. Him and Demyx had that same sort of smile on. Mysterious. Like…a lion ready to pounce it's prey.

My legs stopped swinging.

" So…..say if we kissed you. Would you like that?" Demyx said, his voice soinding much different then before. He was usually perky, lively, his voice bright and higher pitched. Now it was low…..seductive sounding.

"I….I…" I squeaked out, moving back on the toilet seat.

They moved closer. SINCE WHEN WERE THESE STALLS SO SMALL?

I was pratically hypervetilating. It was dizzying, like on that Friday night when we were all drinking….

Demyx was first to reach me. His fingers groped under my shirt. He must've liked what he was feeling, because he smiled oddly and captured my lips.

I moaned, my hands reaching out for something, anything to hold unto and possibly break in half.

I felt another hand under my shirt, making itself right at home. I saw Axel, smirking, moving closer and kissing my neck hungrily, trying to leave his mark behind.

Now I'll have a giant hickey on my neck.

Everyone will see it and go, "What's THAT? Was it from a GIRL?"

And it'll scream right back at them, "Nooooo! From a guy! A really cute guy!"

And even if I wear the turtle neck Grandma gave me in an attempt to hide it, it'll scream, " Let me ouuuut! The people want to seeeee meee!" And I'll go crazy thinking everyone has some sort of x-ray vision, and can see through the ugly turtleneck anyway.

I was going to say something, but it was kinda hard considering Demyx's tongue with in my mouth.

But no need, it was done for me.

Which would have been good……..if not for the person who did the talking be someone I didn't want it to be.

We all whirled around, and in my case, stared ahead all bug eyes, wondering who the owner of the voice was. Pence was looking at us, his mouth dropped, eyes all wide. Apparently Demyx and Axel and I were just as shocked, if not more.

Nah.

Pence was definitely shocked more.

Pence merely kept staring, all zombie like.

I got up from the toilet awkwardly and pushed past them, thinking, 'Yeah, this would be my cue to leave.' I was so red in the face. Embarrassement, humility, anger (because Axel DRAGGED me there to begin with) (but mostly embarrassement).

And the worst worst WORST part……..

SOMEBODY finally KNOWS.

And the worst worst worst WORST part is?

That it had to be one of my FRIENDS.

And the worst worst worst worst worst WORST PART OF IT ALL IS!

He's going to tell Hayner.

And then I'll be screwed.

Oh yeah.

Big time.

Author's Note: Screwy chapter I know. I have a little AkuRokuDem going on XD.

It's totally short and ….weird. It's because school started. School ruins everything. DX

Forgive me.


	19. Coolest Room Ever

Disclaimer: Yada yada blah blah blahhhhh.

SCHOOL HAS STARTED NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! O.o

Forgive for the delay…..

Chapter 19- Coolest Room Ever

DING DOOONG!

" MARXY WHAT TOOK YA- Oh….it's you. Hey! You came!" Demyx clapped his hands together gleefully.

" I said I'd be here. Actually, YOU said I'd be here, and I never said no, so that would lead you to assume that I'd be here, and since I'm never one to let someone else who might assume something of me down since I am unassertive, I'm here." I said, scratching my cheek.

" Ohhhh…………WHAT?" Demyx said, a look of pure confusement on his face.

" N-never mind. Anyway, is Axel coming later tonight?" I asked.

" Yep! That's why I called you yesterday, to let you know not to come. We figured the decorations and balloons would look better if they were put up on the same day." Demyx explained.

" Makes sense I guess." I said.

" Well don't be a stranger Roxas! Come on in!" Demyx cried, grinning. He waved me in invitingly. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and followed him, closing the door as I did so. I looked around his house, which was considerably nice.

' You expected him to live in a cardboard box?' Side A asked amusingly.

' Shut up.' I hissed.

I followed him to his room. Which I gotta say, was….pretty cool. I mean, as cool as a psycho fake goth mohawk/mullet dude gets.

" Welcome to the coolest room you'll ever see! Belonging to none other than yours truly." He took a bow and fell back on a bean bag chair.

" It's….not so cool." I said, standing and looking around stupidly.

" Chh. Yeah it is! What are you ON?" Demyx scoffed, picking up a rubber ball and throwing it into the air.

" No, trust me. I've seen cooler." I replied casually.

" Axel says it's cool!" Demyx blurted out to his defense.

"And just who is Axel? The official claimer of 'coolness'? If he says pink kittens are cool, are you gonna believe him?" I asked.

" No. 'Course not. ….'Sides, I think a green kitten would look cooler. Marxy would like the pink one." Demyx threw the ball up several times and caught it.

" What?" I asked aloud.

" Marxy likes pink. It's like, his favorite color. Mine's green." Demyx explained, looking over at me.

" Oh." I said, nodding casually.

Demyx blinked a few times.

" Aren't you gonna sit down?" He asked, gesturing to a beanbag.

"Uhm…" I plopped down next to him awkwardly.

" So what's yours?"

" Huh?" I whipped my head around to see him.

" Your favorite color…"

" You're still on that?" I asked, blinking.

" You never told me."

" You didn't ask."

" I'm asking now, aren't I?"

" But you changed the subject."

" Then I'm starting a new subject. 'What is Roxy's favorite color?'"

" ………Red. I like red. Okay? Satisfied?"

Demyx smiled cheerfully and scooted closer to me.

" Don't touch me." I said, scooting away.

" Aw, why not? Are you….still mad at me?"

" I'm mad at both you AND Axel. If Pence doesn't tell Hayner, I'll be surprised. My reputation is over. Hayner's gonna kill me."

" Hey….it's not like I KNEW he was in the next stall ya know. People make mistakes." Demyx muttered. "'Sides, how do you know for sure he'll tell. And anyway, it's his work against ours." He pointed out, reaching over to a small refrigarator and pulling on the handle. He took a Sierra Mist from the shelf. " Want one?" He asked, holding another one up to me.

I simply took it without saying another word.

Demxy popped the tab on his and began chugging it down.

It stayed all quiet like for a few moments.

" So when's everyone else coming?" I asked, pop still unopened in my lap.

" I'm not sure…" Demyx said, taking another sip, looking around.

" Axel's gonna be 18 then. That's cool."

" Yeah….." Demyx lowered his head an looked down at his lap.

He looked…..depressed all of a sudden.

" What's wrong with you?"

He looked over at me, a troubled look on his face.

" Hm? Nothing.." He said, shaking his head. I smiled his usual cheesy smile, but I knew it was forced.

" Something's wrong. Tell me." I said, leaning forward, trying as best as I could to free my behind from the evil butt trap.

"It's just……after this year…..we're not gonna see each other anymore." Demyx said, sighing sadly.

" Whaddya mean?" I asked, blinking.

Was it college? Well…..

Yeah. I assume they're all gonna go to college after highschool.

We might not see each that OFTEN.

But not ever?

What's that supposed to mean?

" Well, yeah, you guys will go off to college. You'll still see me around." I joked, laughing, and pushing Demyx in the shoulder lightly.

Demyx didn't laugh though. He looked down some more.

Am I wrong…..?

" Roxas…." He began. And you know that if someone starts off a sentence saying your name real slow and dramatic like, that they're about to say something you don't want to hear.

He sighed, as if finally deciding to end the suspense.

" It's not college Roxas. I don't mean it's just 'us' leaving…it's the whole group spliting apart…." Demyx bit his lip. " After this year……Axel's moving."

My eyes widened.

WHAT?

" What do you mean?" I asked, thinking maybe I heard wrong.

" Axel's moving away. He's going to some place called " Hollow Bastion". Zexion's moving too. His dad is getting a new job on the other side of town, so he has to move to that school district. Marluxia's not even…" Demyx was shaking his head, tears forming in his eyes, "Marluxia's going to be put in a private school! His step mom is putting him into a 'Correctional Facility for Boys.'" Demyx held his head in his hands and cried softly.

I bit my own lip, eyes staring in shock. I guess it'd be a good time to comfort Demyx, but it's somewhat hard when you're on the verge of your very OWN emotional breakdown.

I laid a hand atop Demyx' back. I rubbed gently, looking down at the floor.

It seems the floor was getting a lot of attention today.

Demyx manuevered himsef against me, holding onto me.

I don't remember how long we stayed like that for. It didn't seem to matter.

I remember the doorbell ringing, Demyx getting up, wiping his face, regaining his composure. He looked over at me, smiling as bright as ever, and went to open the door for whoever was here.

Now I know why Demyx is so cheerful all the time.

He has to hide his true feelings, and be strong no matter what. The group depends on him for that. That's why they're all friends. They depend on each other to survive. Demyx puts on a smile because he knows if it weren't for HIM being cheery, everyone would be miserable.

Because that's what they are.

They're miserable otherwise.

Even Axel…..

Underneath that playful, cocky exterior.

Maybe that's why he changes so much.

Maybe he figures if he linger in one personality too long, he'll taint it with sadness.

' One year isn't very much Roxas.' Side A said softly in the back of my mind.

No….it's not.

I got up, brushing off my jeans and setting my unopened soda on the table. I looked around the room one last time. I heard Demyx and whoever was at the door talking and laughing.

I grabbed the doorknob on Demyx's door and looked around the room.

Axel's right.

This was one of the coolest rooms ever.

And I shut the door.

Author's Note: Axel's gonna move oh nooooooo. Roxas has only one school year to prove his undying love and save the group from splitting up. Actually, a whole school year sorta goes pretty fast. Can Roxas do it! Even I don't know, and I'm the authoress! XDXDXDXDXD


	20. Better Not Remembered

Author's Note: This chapter is going to contain events that already happened, that Roxas is going to tell you. These instances will be in BOLD. **BOOOOOOOLD. **The events that are going on currently will just be in regular font. REGUUUULAAAAR FOOOONT. XD Got it memorized? Lol.

Chapter 20- Better not remembered 

I can't believe this was happening. It was….like a nightmare come true. Why did this have to happen? Why did it have to happen TODAY? His birthday. HIS day. It's not fair. Nothing's fair anymore. I HATE it.

I'm sitting in the hospital lounge with Demyx and the others right now. Demyx's holding his head in his hands, refusing to look at anybody. Zexion's staring at the floor, biting his lip fiercly. Marluxia's pissed, stomping across the room over and over again, occassionally stomping over to the desk and demanding when we could see Axel.

I WANTED to see him.

Of course I did.

But….

I was scared of what I would see.

I guess….I should start at the beginning. Before THIS happened. I mean, just a few hours ago, we were planning out his party. After Demyx and I cried about the fact that Axel was moving, there was someone at the door. Demyx went to answer it. I got up, and closed the door to his bedroom and shuffled out, hands in my pockets.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

" We got the balloons Demmy!" Marluxia said, holding up a bag. I walked over to the door casually.

**" H-hey Marluxia." I said slowly. We hadn't become that great of friends yet.**

**Marluxia looked at me, as if wondering if I were worth talking to.**

**" ….Hey…..Roxas." He said quickly taking his eyes off me.**

**Well…..hey. That was a start.**

**" Zexion's bringing the others. We better get started because I called Axel and told him to come here at 7." Marluxia said, stepping inside and closing the door.**

**" Does he suspect anything?" Demyx was grinning.**

**" Of course he is. You know Axel. Obviously he's going to be cheeky about it though. Just watch his expression when he comes in." Marluxia slapped both hands to his face in sarcastic shock. " A party? For….ME? Why, I had no IDEA!"**

**We all laughed, nodding in agreement.**

**That was our Axel.**

**' YOUR Axel you mean.' Side A said.**

**I blushed and strode off to the kitchen.**

**" Well are we putting up the decorations or what?" I yelled to them.**

**"Course we are! Just lemme' get my Silly String!"**

**I stopped.**

**"Your what?"**

**" Silly string! I bought some at the store! Ingenious eh?"**

**I walked back over to him.**

**" Not….REALLY." **

**Demyx started grinning crazily.**

**" Oh no? Well I think it is."**

**I started backing away, wishing I had just continue walking into the kitchen.**

**" SUPER SECRET DEMYX ATTACK!" Demyx held a can to my face and pushed down on the top. A hissing noise followed by pink gobs sputtered out of the can. The gobs turned into longer pieces of sticky string, and soon it attatched itself in my hair. Cursed hair!**

**" Ahhhh!" I yelped, running away with my hands over my head.**

**" MWA HA HA HA! You can never escape the Super Secret Demyx Attaaaaaaack!" He ran after me. Marluxia simply laughed, holding his stomach.**

**" Nooooooooo! Lemme'aloooone!" I cried, racing through the hallway.**

**" Neeevvverrrr!" Demyx cried back, following closely behind.**

**I raced around the corner to Demyx's room and slammed open the door. I jumped over the beanbag over to Demyx's closet and ducked inside.**

**" Mwahahahahaha. How very foolish for the mortal to step inside the demon's lair. Now Demyx shall fiest tonight on the soul of this foolish mortal!" Demyx said in a mocking deep voice.**

**I peeked out of his closet, breathing hard.**

**All of a sudden a spray can was in my face.**

**" Surrender now, foolish mortal, or SUFFER!" Demyx said, in that deep voice, his eyes narrowed.**

**I laughed, and fell back on his heaping pile of clothes in the closet.**

**" I think I'll………RETALIATE!" I said, kicking the spray can out of his hands and catching it.**

**Demyx looked surprised, but then smirked.**

**" Ah, the foolish mortal perhaps has some skill after all. But…..is it enough to defeat ME!" Demyx said, whipping out two more spray cans out of his pockets.**

**" EN GARDE!" I screamed, spraying the can in his face.**

**" AHHHHHHHH!" Demyx squealed and sprayed me back.**

**Suddenly, Marluxia came running in squealing like a girl. (A/N O.O)**

**" OMG! He's here he's HERE! WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE!" He screamed. We both dropped our spray cans and looked at one another.**

**" Demyx? When did you tell Axel to be here?" I asked, slowly.**

**" Uhm………" He frowned in thought. Suddenly he smiled nervously. " Hehe…oops? I guess I didn't tell him a "time" I sorta just by whenever?" **

**I slapped him. " You idiot! The surprise will be ruined." I hissed.**

**" I'm sorry!" He cried.**

**" Well we have to think of something fast, because he's waiting outside." Marluxia said, biting his lip in worry.**

**I sprung up and dashed to the door. " I'll distract him for a little bit. You guys just get the decorations up. I'll…..get him to take me somewhere." I said.**

**Author's Note: I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRRY! For not updating in like, forever. I've been so busy……..and…..I'm sorry. I promise the next chapters will come sooner. I PROMISE.**


	21. Memory

Chapter 21 

Author's Note: Remember, these are past events continued from the last chapter…….okay….shutting up now.

I sprung to the door openeing it and slipping outside. I closed the door and looked up at Axel smiling nervously.

**" H-hey Axel." I said, all out of breath.**

**He looked surprised, raising his brow slightly.**

**" What are you guys….DOING in there?" He asked.**

**" Uhm…nothing. Nothing at all." I stated, scratching my cheek.**

**He raised a hand to my hair, picking at it. He pulled a long string of pink globs from my hair.**

**" Nothing huh?" He asked, amused. **

**I blushed, sucking in a breath.**

**" Demyx bought silly string and….well……yeah." I said.**

**" Silly string eh? For what occasion?" He asked, leaning closer to me, watching me through those seductive eyes of his.**

**" N-nothing." I started squeaking. I only did that when I was nervous and Axel knew it.**

**" Nothing?" He repeated amusingly.**

**" H-hey!" I blurted out loudly. " Why don't we go somewhere. Just the two of us?"**

**He looked surprised again.**

**" Right now?" He asked.**

**" Yeah!"**

**" Where would we go?" He asked curiously, wanting to know where my mind was headed.**

**" I don't know. We could just….GO." I said, starting to push him away from the house.**

**" Uhm….okay…..but…what about Demyx? Wouldn't he want to come?"**

**" NO!" I half screamed. "He has…..uhm…..stomach problems." I mumbled, dragging poor Axel along.**

**" Uhh…..o-okay." Axel said, rubbing his head in utter confusion.**

**I dragged him to the sidewalk and began half running to the corner.**

**" Uhm…we're going to go with you having silly string all over you?" Axel asked.**

**" You don't want to go with me? Is that what you're saying?" I asked, knowing that if I used psychology on Axel that I'd get him to go with me easily.**

**" N-no! That's not what I'm saying at all! Of course I want to go with you." He cried.**

**" Then it shouldn't matter what I look like, should it?" I responded, snickering mentally.**

**" No." He simply said, confused all the same.**

**I dragged him to a nearby pizza shop and shoved him through the door.**

**" Oww…..geeez Roxas, you sure are pushy today." Axel said, rubbing his head.**

**" Sorry." I mumbled, sighing loudly.**

**Axel smirked and looked over to me. **

**" You seem kind of…..dominant……today." He said, that smirk wide as ever.**

**I rolled my eyes and simply shoved him into a booth.**

**" Yeah yeah….keep your mind out of the gutter today for the most part, will ya?" I said, sitting down across from him.**

**" I would like to know however, why I was dragged and forced into a pizza shop today. I deserve to know." He said.**

**I looked up at him, eyes wandering.**

**" I uh….just had a craving for…pizza is all." I lied.**

**" Oh." He said, nodding and closing his eyes, as if that explained everything.**

**" And I suppose you and Demyx had no idea it was my brithday today either?" He asked, sweetly.**

**" Uh…..it is?" I said, brilliantly.**

**He simply nodded slowly, resting his chin on his propped hand.**

**" Well….uh…happy birthday." I said, smiling oddly.**

**" Thank you." He said, smirking again.**

**It was silent for a few moments. We stared at each other, as if having a staring contest. I broke myself away from those gorgeous green eyes, yawning loudly. I put a hand to my head, quickly taking it away and sneering in disgust.**

**" Ew…..sticky." I mumbled, wiping my hand on my jeans.**

**Axel chuckled, continuing to look at me.**

**" What..?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. " Something on me?….besides pink gobs in my hair of course…." I said.**

**" No. I just like watching you." He replied, smiling pleasantly.**

**I turned a few shades of red as a waitress came over to us, smiling brightly.**

**" Hello there, what can I get you today?"**

**" Just a pizza with cheese and pepperoni." I mumbled, still blushing.**

**" Alrighty then!" She smiled and pointed to me. " Nice hair by the way. Love the pink." She joked, giggling.**

**I smiled sarcastically, thinking I was going to KILL Demyx when we got back to his house.. " Yeah thanks." I said pulling a pink gooey strand out of my hair. She walked away and left me and Axel to ourselves again.**

**I wondered how many people Demyx invited.**

**Author's Note: Forgive me for the chapters being so short but right now I don't have time to write. I'm going to a birthday party. At least I updated. XD**


	22. Depression

Chapter 22- Depression 

We're still in the hospital…waiting to see him. I'm still swearing and cursing myself. We should have never had a party. I should've just stayed home that day. I should have never met him in the first place.

I should have never fell in love with him.

I don't want him to die.

Oh please God…don't let Axel die.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx**

**We sat and waited for our pizza to arrive. I continued to pick little strings of pink gobs out of my hair, and for the most part, I got all of it out. The lady arrived, surpressing a laugh from our earlier joke and set the hot pizza down. I was hungry. Oh yes I was. Mmm….pizzzzza. I dove into it like a wild animal. Axel simply watched amusingly.**

**I grabbed three slices at once and piled them on my plate. Ahh….pizza was so good. I went in for a huge bite, dispite my usual table manners I held so well. I shoved it in my mouth, wincing at the hotness but diregarding it entirely. I chewed.**

**Mmm. If this was heaven, (eating pizza in a room with Axel), then I was willing to stay here forever.**

**" You…really like pizza huh?" Axel asked, his eyes dancing with amusement.**

**I looked up at him, cheese falling out of my mouth, sauce dripping down my chin.**

**" Yeshhh…" I mumbled, the cheese falling on my plate. **

**He chuckled, taking a slice for himself.**

**" That's attractive, Roxy." He said, smirking slightly.**

**I took a napkin and wiped my chin. "I know." I said, sarcastically.**

**We sat in silence again, eating our pizza. I finished mine quickly, and Axel his.**

**I licked my lips. My throat was awfully dry. **

**' From all that pizza you stuffed in your face?' Side A said, rolling his eyes.**

**' Hush your face.' I hissed back.**

**" So…" Axel stretched.**

**" So…" I replied back, having wished I didn't eat three fourths of that pizza. Very un-proper like. **

**" Am I allowed to go back to my friend's house, or do we have another special pizza meeting to attend to?" Axel asked, standing up.**

**" No pizza but uh……how about a movie!?" I cried, jumping out of my seat and grabbing his arm before he could go.**

**" Movie? In the middle of the day?" Axel asked quizically.**

**" Yes. Is there a problem with that? Don't you want to uh….spend time with me?" I demanded, the waitresses starting to look at us and giggle.**

**" Well….uh…yeah…" Axel looked so confused. **

**Serves the idiot right for busting in on his own party. **

**" You uh….got any money?" Axel asked.**

**" Don't you have any?" I asked, reddening a little.**

**" No. I spent it on the pizza."**

**Right. Pizza.**

**I pat my pockets. Nope. Nothing.**

**I sighed in bitter defeat.**

**" Well….we could hang out here." I said still latched onto his arm, making sure he wouldn't run off. **

**" In a pizza place?" He asked, raising a brow.**

**' Got any better ideas?' Side A asked, tapping his foot on the ground.**

**' I'm workin' on it…' I said.**

**" We could….go to…uh….uh….YOUR HOUSE!" I blurted. YES! INGENIOUS!! **

**" My house? You want to go there?"Axel brushed his bangs out of his eyes. **

**"Why not? Not like it costs anything right?" I joked, hoping Demyx and the others were finishing up the decorations.**

**" Guess not, but….why can't we go to Demyx's house?" He asked.**

**WHY ARE YOU BEING SO STUBBORN??! WHY CAN'T YOU SIMPLY EXCEPT THE FACT THAT I FINALLY WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU!!**

**Even if it's only to distract you currently, but still.**

**" Because!! It'll be more fun at your house! You can…uh…show me around, and stuff!"**

**Man, I come up with the BEST excuses.**

**" Uhm….o-kay then." I began dragging him away through the front doors, only to realize I had no idea where he lived. Well…some idea, but I didn't remember.**

**He led me down a few alleyways until we reached some apartment complexes.**

' **Great job Roxas…just….try to distract him for a few more hours…..Hopefully Demyx is doing his part and not goofing off….' I thought.**

**' Knowing Demyx…' Side A sighed warily.**

**' We're doomed…' We both said in unison.**

**Author's Note: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRRRRRY!!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE, FOREVER!!!!! FORGIVE MEEEEE!!!! With school, and homework, and friends and all….it's been so hard. NO. NO! That is no excuse. For shame on me. For shame. :sobs: Please forgive me. I shall try to update as soon as possible. **


	23. Sad Encounter

**Chapter 23- Sad Encounter**

**After arriving at Axel's house and settling in, we turned on the T.V. to Cartoon Network. Funny, I never saw Axel as the Cartoon Network type. Then again…he hangs out with Demyx so…..**

**I took a sip of Pepsi, watching Axel out of the corner of my eye. **

**" Sooooo……." Axel said, stretching slightly. **

**" Sooooo…….." I replied intelligently back.**

**We sat in silence for a few moments reflecting on our "so" intelligent conversation. Suddenly, there was a vibration in my pocket. I frowned and reached into my pocket, feeling around for my cell phone. I took it out and glanced at the screen. It was an Unknown Number. I looked at Axel quickly and excused myself, heading off to the bathroom.**

**I walked into the bathroom and closed and locked the door. I flipped open the phone, muttering a 'hello'.**

" **Roxas..? Roxas is that you?? Holy crap, you sound different over the phone. Anywho!! It's Demyx!"**

**My eyes widened.**

**" What?! How did you…when did you…..where did you get my cell phone number???!" I hissed.**

**" Uhh…Axel gave it to me, who else?"**

**Axel….of course.**

**" Well…are you done yet or what?" I said.**

**" Yep! Everyone's ready. All you have to do is get lover boy over here."**

**" You make it sound so easy. I just can't barge in and say 'Okay, time to go to Demyx's house now.' That'll look so obvious." **

**" Why? Where are you now?"**

**" At his HOUSE!" I hissed, being careful not to talk too loudly.**

**" Well get him out!! Tell him you left something at my house and you need to go back for it. Think of something!" Demyx said.**

**" That's so stupid!" I cried.**

**" Might be stupid, but it'll work!! Just hurry it up, the cake's gonna get all warm and nasty tasting." **

**Cake. I'm over here keeping Axel distracted, and all Demyx is worried about is cake. **

**I need new friends.**

**I hung up the phone disgustidly and unlocked the door. Axel was parked on the couch innocently nibbling on Cheez-It's. I sighed and walked over to him.**

**" Who was that?" Axel asked, still watching the television.**

**" Uhm….that was my mom. She said she wanted me home soon."**

**" Oh."**

**' You lie too much. Your nose is growing as we speak.' Side A said.**

**' Shut up. It's your fault I'm in this to begin with.' I said, glaring.**

**" I just remembered…" I started, clearing my throat, " We need to go back to Demyx's house. I left something there."**

**Axel swallowed a mouthful of Cheez-It's.**

**" Now?" Axel asked, surprisingly.**

**" Uh yes." I replied.**

**Axel sighed, putting the box of Cheez-It's down and looked at me.**

**" Is it super important?"**

**" Yes."**

**Axel stood up, grabbing his coat.**

**" Fine then. Let's go."**

**I could see he was trying to hide a smile. He knows. He so totally knows.**

**I followed suite, closing the door behind me, cold air rushing at me.**

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When we arrived at that party a half an hour later…Axel was so happy. Ecstatic actually. All of his old friends were there. Place looked great actually. It was lively. I looked up at Axel, wishing him a happy birthday. He grabbed onto me, hugging me and holding me, ruffling my hair. He told me this was one of the best birthdays he ever had. I had laughed, hugging him back, telling him how glad I was to hear that. We danced and socialized with everyone, just plain having a good time. We hooked up the DDR pad and started playing it. I was surprised at how good Demyx was. He could play on Heavy mode. I laughed, joining in. Axel clapped and cheered me on. I did surprisingly well on Standard, and was glad Axel had seen me. I don't know how long it was before the doorbell rang again. Half hour? 10 minutes?

Axel got up off the couch, volunteering to get the door. I remember that he turned back around, to smile……at me.

He thought it was another friend.

He never saw it coming. Never expected. He opened the door. His smile faded. He simply stared. Stared with confusion? Sadness? With fear? I wasn't sure. I just knew something was wrong with him.

A man was in the doorway. Maybe in his late 40's. I wasn't sure though. His face was smudged with dirt. He wore a wrinkled tattered old trenchcoat. His eyes were staring, cold, distant. As if he weren't even there anymore. He was simply a body with no soul. Axel took a solitary step back, and then clutched his side. I didn't even realize why he stepped back until I saw him on the floor, holding himself.

The man had a gun.

And he'd just fired it.

Demyx was the first one to move, springing off the couch and running to Axel's side. Everyone was running this way and that. One guy at the party whom I didn't know sprang into action, shoving the old man out the door, fighting for his gun. He didn't put up much of a fight. Only stared, emptily into the abyss, letting the gun slip from his fingers. All I could do was look at Axel, his face pale, Demyx trying to comfort him.

I don't remember much after that. Apparently Zexion dragged me into the kitchen, half passed out. I can't remember though. I could only hear noise. So much noise. Blaring sirens. Screams. Yelling.

I remember feeling sick though. I remember throwing up into one of the hospital's toilets when we got there, Zexion holding my longer bits of hair back, patting my back gently. I guess he got my a drink of water after, but I don't remember that.

Now we're just sitting here. Wondering if Axel's going to die. Wondering if he's going to live.

"Who was that man?" I had asked.

Demyx had grimmaced, as if tasting something so utterly disgusting. He looked at me funny, tears falling from his eyes.

" That man…." He said in a trembling voice, "Is Axel's father."

I looked down.

" His…father?" I asked.

Demyx merely nodded.

" ………..But…."

" They've been fighting for years…" Demyx said, sobbing. " His old man was always so abusive……." He paused to wipe his nose on his sleeve. " Axel thought he got rid of him. Had finally stood up to him."

That man……the one Axel had told me about.

That was what he had to deal with all these years? That pain?

Axel….

" You're all here for….Axel, correct?" A large booming voice said from across the room. At that moment we all stood up.

" Yes…..I'm afraid I have…..some bad news…"

I swallowed, tears pricking my eyes.

Please don't tell me he's not going to make it.

I don't want to hear that.

" Your friend is….in serious critical condition. The bullet lodged itself into his left lung tissue between his rib cage. We've retreieved most of the bullet, but he's lost a lot of blood. " The doctor paused, looking down at us. " You may see him now. Only one at a time. Please…..try to make it as short as you can." Demyx looked up. He walked forward as if in a trance, following the doctor into the room close by. After a few moments, the doctor came out, and shut the door.

We sat down again, nervous as ever. I was so jittery, that I was shaking. That sick feeling returned again.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I looked up instinctivly.

Demyx stood there, tears sliding down his cheeks, but a soft smile on his face.

" He's asking….for you…. Roxas." He said softly.

I stood there, looking into his eyes for a moment. He took my hand in his, holding it there for several moments.

" Go to him Roxas." He said finally, letting go of me.

I nodded, slowly.

I was shocked at how I wasn't pouring by now. I seemed so strong.

Maybe I'm in too much of shock to cry.

I walked into his room. I felt panicky. Nervous. Anxious. My mouth dry.

I was afraid of what'd I'd see.

It wasn't as bad as I thought though.

Axel was propped onto a few pillows. His eyes were closed, his breath steady. The heart moniter next to him beeped every few seconds.

I stood next to his bed, looking down at him for a few moments.

" Roxas…"

He opened his eyes, looking over at me. He smirked.

How can he smirk at a time like this…?

' Because he's Axel. And Axel will always be himself, even to the end.'

That may come sooner then you think.

I shuddered, looking down at him, unsure of what to say.

" So how'd ya like it?" He asked, his voice gentle.

" Like what?" I asked.

" The cake. Was it good? Never got to try any." He laughed lightly, coughing as he did so.

I rolled my eyes, dragging a chair over by his bedside.

" How can you even think of cake at a time like this?" I asked him.

" I'm sorry…" He smirked, coughing again. " I didn't know there was an appropriate time of day to talk about cake."

" You know what I mean." I said, looking down at the floor.

He stopped smiling and reached over to me.

" Roxas…..I thought things would be different. I thought he'd never find me again. And even if he did find me, I thought I could take care of myself." His hand stroked mine gently.

I looked at him.

" But I was wrong." He whispered.

The room was quiet for a few moments. The steady sounds of the heart moniter. The clock ticking slowly.

" Why did you want to leave?" I asked quietly.

He looked over at me.

" Hm?"

" Demyx told me you were going to leave. Some place called Hollow Bastion."

He averted his gaze.

" Why would you want to leave?" I asked bitterly.

" Roxas….it's more complicated then that…."

" Complicated? When were you going to tell me? I had to find out from Demyx!" I cried, looking at him.

He shook his head.

" Roxas……it wasn't that I wanted to leave. Believe me. I just thought…..maybe it'd be better…..if I wasn't around anymore….to… you know….. distract ya."

" Distract me? DISTRACT ME?! You've done a good job as it is!!" I half yelled. He flinched, sighing softly.

" I can't believe you'd just want to----to leave like that. What about your friends and the people that care about you? You want to leave the behind too?!"

" No…."

" Then stay!" I stood up, nearly knocking the chair over. I was on an emotional rampage, my feelings coming out in overdrive mode.

He looked at me for a long time.

" Roxas. Sit down here." Axel finally said, patting the edge of his bed.

I slumped down, holding my head in my hands. I didn't want to look weak, especially in front of Axel.

" C'mon Roxas….." He said softly, taking my hands away from my face. Tears fell freely. I sniffled loudly.

" I don't want you to die."

Axel looked at me again, in one of those mysterious ways that only he knew how to.

" Then I won't." He answered, pulling me down against him.

" But the doctor said-"

" Shh. I don't care what he said. Listen to what I'M saying. I'm not going to die, if you don't want me to." He said, smiling up at me, his eyes staring into mine.

"Do you promise?" I asked, a single tear sliding down my cheek.

He smiled, wiping it away,

" Promise."

Even if HE said it.

Even if it was to comfort me.

I still felt better.

I leaned against him and cried. I don't even know how long. He whispered comforting words to me every so often.

His steady heart moniter echoed in the backround.

"Why did I ever fall in love with you?" I asked, smiling down at him, tears still falling.

He smiled.

" Same reason I fell in love with you."

I never heard what the reason was.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

Author's Note: I WAS CRYING AS I WROTE THIS!!! OMG::sobs:: You must all hate me now because of the depressed feelings I've gone and gave you.

But not to worry my friends!!!

You may THINK the story's come to an end, but we have 7 more chapters to go!!! And what does that mean my friends? Hehehe. I'll let you guys figure that out. XD


	24. Center Piece

Author's Note: I can't believe you thought I'd go and kill Axel! What kind of an author would I be if I did that? XD That'd just go and ruin the whole story. A thanks to all my loving reviewers. As always, you keep me up and running.

Chapter 24-Center Piece

" You're late."

" I'm sorry….I was stuck in traffic."

" Liar."

" I'm not lying! Seriously, the traffic was a bloody mile long!"

"I'm so nervous….I've never been more nervous in my life."

" Ehh, you'll do fine."

" No I won't!! I hate going to these sorts of things……they make me nervous…"

" Funerals? ….I guess."

"They're so….haunting. You know what I mean? And…I can't bear to look at him…."

" You'll be alright."

" But he was so great. Like….a big brother."

"Then why is it so hard?"

" He's gone now. I don't know what I'm supposed to tell everyone. That he was funny? Nice? I don't know how to talk about him."

" Just…tell them what ya told me."

" But it won't BE just you I'm talking to. It'll be his family, and mine, and a whole bunch of other relatives and friends…."

" Just be honest about it. Don't worry so much kiddo. You'll do just fine."

" Do you really think so? What if I start crying up there in front of everyone?"

" You're allowed to cry. They're not gonna make fun of you. Besides, they won't be able to. They'll be too busy crying themselves."

" I guess."

" Hey….I think it's starting."

" Yeah…..I'd better go. Will you wait for me after?"

"Sure I will."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Do you think I did okay?" I asked, looking from Demyx to Zexion to Marluxia.

" Yeah! You did fine!" Demyx said, patting me on the shoulder comfortingly.

" Indeed, you were fine. I think he would have been proud." Zexion said, nodding at me.

" Good job Roxas. We knew you could do it." Marluxia said, hugging me.

I looked down at my suit coat and straightened it best I could.

" You're really gonna miss your cousin huh?" Demyx asked.

" Yeah……he was great. We used to hang out over the summer all the time. Riley was funny. You guys would have liked him." I said

" Kind of eerie that he just DIED. I mean…what was the reason?" Marluxia asked.

" He had heart murmers in his sleep. He took medication for them but…..I guess he must have….forgotten to." I said.

We stayed silent for a few moments.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

I reached up to my head and started rubbing my hair. I'd put three tons of hair gel in it this morning to keep it from sticking up, but it was to no avail.

" Stop messin' with it already."

I felt a hand come down on my head, patting it. I smiled and turned around, grabbing the owner's arm.

" But it keeps sticking up…" I said.

" Then let it stick up! Nobody's gonna notice."

I smiled. " Yeah…but…it bothers me."

He smirked. " Well I like it. I think it's cute."

" You think everything about me is cute." I countered, poking him in the shoulder as if to make my point.

" You know it." He said, poking me back.

" You lovebirds are SO corny. It's not even funny." Demyx said, shaking his head pitifully.

" I still think Axel was lying to me about the whole traffic thing. He just didn't want to come." I said, looking at him seriously.

" Why would I lie to you? I'm a good guy!" Axel countered.

" Yeah yeah suuuuure." I said, pushing past him and out the door. I turned back and smiled at him jokingly.

The group followed me outside, cold and dreary.

" By the way Axel….how you been feeling lately?" Marluxia asked, taking off his pink tye, which he'd worn just for the occasion with his black suit.

" Better…" Axel sighed. " The doctors keep wantin' me back, to make sure I'm doin' alright. Don't know what the big deal is though."

" They ever catch that bastard?" Demyx asked.

" Yeah. Found him by a dumpster. Old man was dead though. Died from starvation or somethin' like that."

" You know, you really gave us a scare, Axel." I said.

" You know me. I'm a man of many surprises." He held his arms out to stress the point.

" Too bad your birthday was ruined. I say….we treat Axel to a real birthday!" Demyx said.

" Right now?" I asked.

" Yeah! Are there any good restaurants opened 'round this time?" Demyx asked.

" Are you kidding me? There's plenty! Depends on what you want though….if you're feelin' up to Chinese, there's a great place down here, what was it called…..hmmm……Oh yeah! It's called Tokyo Rose." Marluxia said.

" Tokyo Rose? That sounds familiar…." Demyx said, placing a finger to his chin in thought.

" Yeah, it was named after that one chick from Japan. You know, the one that used to lower the U.S. armies moral by shouting obsene things into a speaker?" Marluxia said.

" A Chinese place named after a Japanese woman? That makes no sense." Demyx said.

Marluxia shrugged, opening the car door to get in. Axel's car was big enough to fit all of us, but it was going to be a tight squeeze. Demyx sat up front, stretching his legs out, while me, Marluxia, and Zexion all crammed ourselves in back. I sat by the window, while Zexion sat in the middle. I looked out the window for a few moments.

Axel had almost died a few weeks ago.

This could've been HIS funeral.

But…it wasn't. And that's what's improtant. I looked up, Axel looking at me through the rearview mirror. I smiled at him. He smiled back, and started the car.

I looked over at Zexion, who had been looking down at his folded hands.They were trembling. I touched his arm gently.

" You okay?" I asked softly.

He nodded, giving me a small unsure smile.

" Funerals…..frighten me. They have since I was a child." He explained.

" This must have been hard for you. You didn't have to come…" I said.

" No. I wanted to. I wanted to…be there for you. Like…you were…for me." Zexion said slowly.

I smiled, and gave him a one armed hug, since I was strapped down with a seatbelt.

" Thank you. It means a lot to me." I said.

" You're welcome, Roxas." He said, hugging me back.

" Awwwwwwww, look, mushy gushy hug week has started! Let's all have a hugging orgy right now!!" Marluxia said, reaching forward and grabbing us both in a hug. We all laughed.

" I can't reach from up here!" Demyx cried, outstretching his arms.

" Then no hug for you! You're excluded." Marluxia stated, sticking his tongue out.

Axel laughed, leaning against the steering wheel, and accidently beeping the horn. We laughed, and laughed in that car, partially from our lack of sanity, but part from the stress that had been going on ever since we met. Axel was alive. Marluxia had dropped his grudge against me. We'd all become closer that day then we ever had before. That funeral had brought us together, and from what we knew so far, it was going to stay that way, no matter what happened, or if someone had to move away

At least….that was what I hoped.

Author's Note: PRAISE ME MY FANS, FOR I HAVE SPARRED YOUR PRECIOUS AXEL!!!! XDXDXDXDXDXD lol. This chapter was so corny, I know. I totally led you guys on in the beginning though, didn't I? XD

You guys seem so upset that there are only going to be 6 chapters left. Why's that?

Oh….I know why. It's because you think the story's coming to an ENNNNND. Heh. Did I forgot to mention one very important fact? That……there's going to be a SEQUEL!!! YEAAAAAH!!!!!!!! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD I've already written the first chapter of it and everything. I can't give anything away about what it's about buuuut……..it envolves the return of some very familiar characters. See? I was good. I didn't give anything away, yet I made your days so much happier. Aren't I good little authoress? XD


	25. Oh Great

Thanks a lot for the reviews!!!! Yeah!! Reviews are cool!! Actually, I got a really mean comment from somebody about one of the stories I wrote recently. It wasn't even constructive criticsm, it was just plain rude and obnoxious. That made me think a lot about you guys, and how much I really appreciate you. XD With every passing year, I become better at my writing, and having you guys there with me is all worth it.

For all of your supportive comments, I'm going to give each of you a cookie!

And a very LONG chappie!!!!! YAAAAYZ!!!

Chapter 25- Oh Great

I had gotten home a few hours ago. The guys dropped me off, after a wonderful meal of Mc Donalds. I ran upstairs to my room, mumbling a hello to my mom. I tackled my bed, laying on it care free.

So life was good as far as I was concerned. Good friends. Good school. Good, good, good, good, good…..

' Yeah, it's pret-ty good isn't it. Well aren't your forgetting something?' A very annoyed side B said.

" What the heck are YOU doing back?" I said aloud.

' Came to give you a little support in your time of need.' Side B said, smirking.

" What do you mean?" I replied carelessly.

' In your excitement of your new best friends, you've seemed to forgotten your old ones.' Side B pointed out.

I shot up out of bed, eyes wide.

" OH MAN!!!!"

' That's right!'

" I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT….."

' Hayner?'

" CRAAAAP!!!!!!" I yelled, jumping out of my bed and stumbling to the door.

I had completely forgotten about PENCE!!! Damn Pence walking in on us , thus exploiting my secret!!!!! Damn you Pence, DAMN YOU!!!!!

" If Pence tells Hayner on Monday when we go back to school, I'm screwed!!!!" I cried.

' Unless he told him already. Then you're ALREADY screwed.' Side B pointed out.

" NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, slamming open my bedroom door and running downstairs.

" Honey, what's wrong?!" My mom yelled, coming into my view.

" NOT NOW MOM!!!!!" I yelled, pushing past her, and running out the front door.

" HONEY??!" My mom yelled after me.

I was like a runner from the Olympics on stehrroids. ( spelling's probably, wrong I know. T.T)

I dashed to the usual hang out, where all of us usually meet. Unless it's too late THEN THERE'S NO POINT!!!!!!!

' Wow. I caused THIS much mayhem within a 5 minute time span?' Side B asked incrediously.

" SHUT UP!!!!!! SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!!!!" I screamed, running faster, past an old couple who probably thought I was nuts. Wait….probably? No. Most DEFINITELY.

I huffed and puffed like the out of shape kid I truly am. Why oh WHY couldn't I be a normal boy living a normal life, WHY? Where's my normal life??!

' Over here…in a distant corner of your unused mind. Normalcy is outdated, as am I.' My normal life repsonded dimly.

' NOOO!!! You're not outdated!!! I need you!!!' I cried.

' No, I'm afraid it is much too late for you, my poor child. Have fun living an extremely crazy life where no one understands you as you plummet through complicated subjects that no normal mind can comprehend….Goodbye Roxas…' My normal life replied, floating away.

" NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I yelled, grabbing both sides of my head, only now running faster. I'm sure most of the townspeople's suspicions are now confirmed: Yes, Roxas IS a crazy boy.

I grabbed onto the metal gate, glad for my sanity I had finally made it. I barged in, my arms churning like a windmill in a tornado storm. I looked up.

Pence, Olette, and Hayner all stared back at me in complete shock.

Pence, with his eyes big as quarters, stood up abruptly, his ice cream bar tumbling to the floor. It lay there with an underserved sadness that said, 'Why? Why do you reject my salty sweetness? Is it not tasty enough?'

" Uh….R-roxas…..hi…" He stuttered out.

I blinked stupidly.

" Hi…" I said.

I looked from Olette, who was biting her lip nervously, to Pence, with his dropped ice cream, to Hayner, who didn't look up at all.

I began to fixate my creepy stare to the poor ice cream on the floor.

' So…' I thought. ' You're the reason I'm so out of shape…'

" Long time no see…..Roxas."

I looked up upon hearing my name. Though now I wished it were different. Roxas? Who's this Roxas you speak of? I do not know this….Rox-as. Nope. My name is……Benjamin. Yes. Benjamin. Innocent, heterosexual, smart, and popular Benjamin.

Did I mention Benjamin is heterosexual?

" Roxas….." Hayner made his way over to me, little manly strut and all. I braced myself for an utter beating. Now I won't have to worry about anyone finding out, because I won't be there to care. I'll run away from home and start my new life as a bum on the streets, named Benjamin.

As I stand there, waiting like the sissy gay man I truly was, I instead felt not pain…..but….a comforting hand on my shoulder.

" It's okay Roxas. I know."

I opened my eyes, blinking stupidly at first. Surely this was a trick. Yes. A trick. It's only to MAKE me think I'm safe. The minute I turn to walk out, he'll pull out a chainsaw or something.

' Yes Roxas, because all children have access to chainsaws. That makes perfect sense.' Side B said sarcastically.

' Don't call me Roxas. My name is Benjamin.' I replied back, sounding like a madman.

'…..Idiot.' Side B simply replied.

" I wished you woulda told me…" Hayner averted his eyes, but still keepng his hand on my shoulder. "Now I know why you've been acting so different."

Have I? I mean…..have I made it THAT obvious? And here I thought I was being sneaky.

Does my outer persona scream "homosexual"?

Damn…must be Demyx rubbing off on me.

"I can't believe that's why you've been avoiding me though. I mean….do you think I'm THAT shallow?" He asked, looking up at me truthfully.

Well….yeah. You totally dissed some group of gothicy type people the very first day of school. Not even the first 5 MINUTES, and you're already judging people. And I expect you to understand THIS? No way. And….they're not even gothic. I don't even think there's such a type as "gothic." I know that now. It's more like….a style….not a type. You can't stereotype stuff like that. People call ME preppy. And I didn't even know what a "prep" was at first. I thought it was a nickname for Freshmen or something. ( A/N Poor Roxas….not up with the times…..XD)

Truthfully? Yeah Hayner. I think you're a pretty shallow person. Am I going to tell you that? No. Why you ask? Because I value my life……

I instead answered, " I don't think that." Cough….lies…" I just think you would have been…..mad."

He looked kind of hurt upon hearing that. He had that face that just screamed, ' But we're best buuuudies…..how could I juuuudge yooou?'

But I know Hayner better.

" Mad? But….we're best friends. I couldn't be mad at you."

Lies I tell you. Just a few weeks ago he was angry at me for saving his life. And he claims he's never mad at me. The pathological liar.

Or maybe he has a disease…like…amnesia or something. Maybe he gets into fits of rage, and doesn't remember afterward.

I decided to not bring it up though. Like I said, I value my life.

" Well…I thought you'd be, is all." I answered honestly. Which I did.

" Well….I'm not mad you know. This doesn't change our friendship." He said.

Whoopie. As if that helps any. The minute you get angry at me again, you'll be spreading it all over the school. If you didn't already.

I absoulutely know he dislikes Axel though. I wonder if Pence mentioned THAT.

Not like he wouldn't. He's already ruined what little precious hope I had for for a normal life. Go ahead Pence. Just SHOOT ME.

I swallowed nervously.

" Then….you know about Axel, right?" I said, bravely.

He looked at me strangely and nodded slowly.

" Yeah……."

Was that a "yeah I definitely know, so now I'm going to shoot the bastard and take my revenge on you," or a " Yeah, I know, but I'm going to kill you anyway. I hate you more than Axel." Or even a " Yeah, I know…..but….I'm going to be a good person, and accept you for who you are and who you hang out with anyway."

It's likely the first two.

" So…you're okay with it?" I asked.

Of course he's not "okay" with it. He's probably experiencing a traumatic feeling of pure horror and utter digust. And yet he stands here prattling on about our deep friendship. Lies and deceits!!

" 'Course I am. It's your life." He smiled jokingly.

Of course it's MY life. If it's not my life, whose is it?

" Well….I'm glad you're okay with it."

Actually, I could care less, because I'M happy, and no matter what you say, I'm going to continue being who I am.

I inched towards the door slowly, looking at everyone as I left.

It was all quiet and weird.

Must be my cue to leave…..

I waved and walked out with a smile on my face of pure relief. It was a relief of, " YAY! I'm not going to be killed, and my reputation is saved!!"

" ROXAS!!!!"

I spun around in time to see who had screamed my name.

' No you fool!' A little voice inside my head yelled, ' Don't answer to that name!! Pretend you are someone else!! You are Benjamin!!'

But do I listen to the little voice inside my head? Uh….no. I turn around and look anyway. And you know what? I shoulda listened to the little voice. Because now I'm standing there facing a very angry looking Namine.

" ROXAS!!! You little-"

Time to go!!!

I squealed like the girly man I am and took off running.

" YOU JUST WAIT TILL SCHOOL!!! YOU'LL PAY ROXAS!!!!"

Pay?? What does she mean, pay??!? Is she going to tell???!

Of course I didn't turn around and ASK her. How stupid would that be? I just kept running, until I saw my sweet, safe home in the distance. I practically rammed the door open, slamming it closed.

" Roxas?"

A very worried looking mom walked in.

" Hi…" I said, breathing hard.

" You okay sweetie?"

No. " Yes."

She didn't look very convinced.

I grinned weakly and gave her a thumbs up. " Seriously, I'm fine."

She raised a brow and went back into the kitchen without another word. I slumped to the carpet in utter exhaustion.

" It could be worse………." I told myself.

It COULD be worse. Right?

…….Right?

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: No. XD Haha, Benjamin. Don't we all love the name Roxas wishes he had. Aww. I failed you guys. No Axel in this chapter. This was more of a filler. A filler chapter. How corny is that. Mehh. Well I'm sick. I have a cold, itchy throat and all. You see what I do for you guys. I write even as sick as I am. ::takes a lozenge:: Mehhhh.


	26. Nice Guy

Disclaimer: Me own nothing. It saddens me. T.T 

Chapter 26- Nice guy

" Is it true?!"

" O-M-G, like, that is sooooo weird!"

" Ha,ha,haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! No waaaay!"

" It's a rumor, right?

" Well obviously it's true, he's BLUSHING!!"

" It all makes sense now, y'know? No wonder Hayner wasn't talking to him, y'know?"

" Homo."

" Well, well, well, if it isn't Roxas…."

I cringed, looking up. I swallowed nervously, looking from all of my classmates faces to the one right in front of me. This particular face was smirking victoriously, and happened to be considered one of my greatest rivals.

" H-hey Seifer."

He let out this giant gomer horse laugh, right in my face.

" Whooo!! Oh, man! I knew you were a little on the femine side Roxas, but man, oh, man! No wonder you're such a wimp!"

I most certainly was not a wimp! Who do you think whupped his sorry behind at the Struggle Match?

He rubbed his finger under his eye, as if wiping a tear away, and started snickering again.

" Man, if this isn't the news of the century, I just don't know what could top it. I mean, seriously Roxas. What kind of joke is this?"

I sighed, shifting my note book in my arms.

" Roxas, you're like, already the biggest dork in the school, y'know? And now, you've like, tripled your dorkiness, y'know? I mean, seriously, y'know?" Rai said to me.

Like he can talk.

Or should I say, he CAN'T talk….y'know?

Yeeeesh.

"I've….gotta…..get to class." I mumbled, pushing past all of them.

" Wimp." Fuu called after me.

"What's the hurry Ruck-sack? Goin' off to meet your boyfriend?" Seifer yelled, blocking my way.

" No." I mumbled bitterly.

" Noooo!" He mocked in a girlish voice.

" Shut up, man!" I yelled, having enough of this stupid coversation.

" Why don't you shut up, freak!" He yelled back, shoving me.

My notebook fell to the floor. I was so mad. I was sick of being pushed around by these stupid kids.

I grabbed Seifer by the shirt collar and shoved him back, hard against the drinking fountain.

" Shut up!" I yelled loudly, causing some kids to start looking at us strangely.

" Oh ho ho, this is toooo rich." He grabbed my arm, jerking it hard. " Fruit can't take it, huh? Trying to be tough are we?" He grabbed my head and slammed it into the lockers, hard. I felt the blow rage through my head, echoing. It hurt. It hurt a lot. I could feel something warm start to drip onto my forehead, but I hadn't thought about it at the time.

By then a large group of kids circled around us chanting " Fight! Fight!"

He spun me around and punched me across the face. My face felt like it was on fire. There was going to be a large bruise later. I slumped to the ground, covering my face.

" Get up you little freak!! I'll teach you a lesson about screwing around in my school!" He grabbed a handful of my hair, and jerked me up, punching me in the stomach hard with his oher hand. It took the wind out of me. I couldn't breathe for a few short moments and found myself gasping for air. I finally found some, gasping, and I'd found something else along with it too. I don't know where it came from, but I felt strength. I had felt it rise in me. I found myself standing, glaring at Seifer with something fierce deep inside. He seemed taken aback, shocked. I'd found my chance, and I'd seize my shot.

I knocked him clear across the face with such a blow, you could hear that sucker from miles away. He landed pretty hard too. I rubbed my sore knuckle, which was probably broken, along with Seifer's face, and said, " Thanks for the lesson, teacher." And I walked away.

I heard cheering echo across the hallways.

XxXXxXxxXXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX

I don't know who ratted me out. At first I thought it was Hayner. All evidence seemed ot point to him. That had meant everything he had told me was a lie. Hayner's never lied before though. I mean, he's LIED of course, but never to me. Not that I've ever known about. Hayner wasn't the type to rat out a friend. He'd get angry, maybe strike a blow, but never rat. That was worse than anything physical, in Hayner's book.

So I ruled out it couldn't have been Hayner.

The only other people to know, were Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Marluxia.

Obviously we could rule out Axel and Zexion.

Zexion was quiet. He didn't talk to anyone anyway.

Axel……of course he wouldn't.

I shook my head, looking down at my aching hand.

Demyx however, had the loudest mouth ever.

But who would he tell? He doesn't have friends besides us.

Marluxia hated me at the beginning of the year. But he seemed to like me now. Besides, he wouldn't have waited this long to nail me.

Then it kinda hit me.

Namine knows.

What was the last thing she said to me….?

" _**YOU JUST WAIT TILL SCHOOL!!! YOU'LL PAY ROXAS!!!!"**_

No doubt in my mind.

It was her!

It was so totally her.

Little witch will pay.

I continued my walk to the infirmary, mad as ever.

I suppose in all of my raging 'ROXAS WANT KILL NAMINE!' 'ROXAS WANT CRUSH!' I suppose one could overlook an extended foot just in front of you. I wailed and went flying onto the tiled floors, lights making me see spots overhead.

" What the-!"

" HA HAAAA!!! Got you, Roxas!" I sa a blinding flash of light along with a strange noise.

"What??!" I yelled, blinking, willing the spots in my eyes to go away.

" I got you! Utter humliation!" I looked up and saw Namine, holding a camera, grinning proudly.

"YOU!!" I yelled, which sadly to say came out all high pitched. Ewww…...Puberty sucks….

" Ha, ha ,ha ,ha! Now I have a picture of you on the floor like the scum you are!" Namine said proudly.

I stood up angrily.

" So it wasn't enough you had to go tell everyone huh?! You had to trip me too!! You can't just let a man walk away with his pride, can you??! You've got to kick him while he's down! Well I'll have you know Namine, that you're a sick, caniving little brat who-"

"What on earth are you talking about??!" Namine half screamed, eyes all wide.

The sight of a bloodied and crazed looking Roxas might have helped with the matter though.

I pointed an accussing finger at her. " YOU TOLD EVERYONE!! YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT ME AND AXEL!!" I roared out.

She blinked, eyebrows all raised and confused.

" I did…what?"

"You heard me!!! Don't try to deny it either!!" I yelled.

"Roxas….I don't know what's going on….but I never-"

" Oh don't stand there pretending to be all innocent, when you're really an evil witch committed to paying me back for dumping you!! Well news flash for you!! We were never an item!! You can't get mad for someone who was never into you in the first place!!!" I yelled.

" Roxas…..I….never told anyone anything. Uhm….this was my evil scheme of……paying you back….." She scratched the back of her head.

"…W-what?"

" I…..thought I'd get you back for not liking me by tripping you…..I thought…..I don't know. It'd embarrass you, like I was embarrassed when you pushed me away that day." She looked down. " I just thought….that you were leading me on. I thought wrong though….I guess.I'm…sorry I upset you this much Roxas. I'll delete the picture…" She said.

" W-wait, you mean…..you didn't….tell everyone at school about…..?"

" No Roxas. That'd be mean….." She looked up at me, her eyes reflecting a simple honesty. " I'd never do that to you Roxas."

I blinked, all confused.

" Roxas! Your head!" She suddenly said, pointing.

I reached up and felt a sticky gob of blood in my hair. He traced it down to my forehead where a stream of blood was dripping.

I looked down at my hand, now sticky and wet with blood.

" Oh Roxas!! Who did this to you?" Namine cried rushing over to me. " Are you alright?"

I wasn't sure, really.

" I don't know….I was going to the infirmary…."

" Here, let me walk you there…" Namine put an arm around my back to steady me and walked alongside of me.

" So you…really didn't, huh?" I trailed off.

" Not me." She said. " But I'm sorry for tripping you. And sorry for being jealous. I guess I really like you Roxas, that's all." She said.

" It's okay Namine……and…if you like me so much….why don't we be friends?" I asked. " I mean, just because I don't like you that way, doesn't mean we can't be friends Namine."

" You're right Roxas. There's no use in fighting. I should respect your decision if I like you so much, right?" She smiled at me, geniune.

" Yeah, right." I said, smiling back. "Thanks for helping me."

"Roxas?"

"Hm?"

" You're a nice guy."

Being a nice guy isn't gonna help me find out who told my secret though.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxX

" Hey….how are you?" A soft voice greeted, kissing my forehead lightly.

" Mm…not bad." I smiled up at Axel.

" Heard what happened at school. Everyone's talking about it." He said.

" I'll bet." I groaned out.

" Ahh, give it a few days, it'll blow over."

" No it won't!" I squeaked out.

Axel pulled up a chair to my bed and grinned.

" What are you so happy about?"

" Nothin'. Just…man! You knocked out Seifer!" He said, all excited.

" Yeah…..so?" I said, fingering the bandages covering my head.

" It was awesome!! I mean, you should've seen him 4th peroid! He was all red eyed and banged up. Cheek's swollen as a bee hive. Teacher wouldn't let him go home because his dad wouldn't come to sign him out. So he had to stay in the infirmary for the rest of the day!" He grinned, patting the tuffs of hair sprouting out of my bandages. " Nice job slugger. You nailed him. Doesn't that feel good?"

" Not right now it doesn't." I mumbled, pointing to my bandaged up hand.

" Well it will. You got a major confidemce boost today! I'm proud of you Roxas for finally seeing it doesn't matter what people think. You stood up to your bully Roxy."

" …..I….guess." I said, looking up at him.

" I mean, it hurts now, but you'll definitely thank me later for it, and besides, I don't think Seifer will-"

My eyes widened. " What?"

Axel looked down, stopping in mid sentence. " Hm?"

" What did you say?" I asked, frowning.

" What do you mean?" He asked, frowning too.

" ' You'll thank me later for it?'" I repeated, sitting up in my bed, eyeing him down.

His face fell into a deer in headlight's look, his face paling slightly.

" …..Did……did I say…..that?" He asked, quietly.

I nodded slowly.

" ……Heh…." He grinned nervously. " What I…..eh-heh….meant to say was…..You'll….uh……uhm…."

" IT WAS YOU!!" I squeaked out loudly, throwing my pillow at him.

" Okay, okay it was me!! Don't have to throw things!" he sheilded himself from the pillow.

" I can't believe you'd do this to me!!! You jerk!"

" I'm not a jerk! Listen Roxas, I did it to teach you to stand up for yourself! To teach you it doesn't matter what others think! You're such a baby Roxas. You've got to learn to fight back."

I turned away on my side and blantely ignored him.

" Roxas……."

Ignore.

"Roxy?"

Ignore….

"Roxy-poo?"

Ignore!!!!

" Roxy-poo-baby-kins?"

By this time he was leaning over me grinning like an idiot.

I couldn't help but laugh at the scene. He looked so stupid. Yet…..so adorable….

I can't even stay mad at him. Great.

" Ahhh, laughter. Music to my ears." He said.

" Don't get used to it. You're in big trouble" I said sternly.

"Uh oh…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry it took so long!!! Writer's block. . 


	27. I Won't Forget

Alright, it's been a while. I'M SORRY. I had MAJOR MAJOR writers block, and it sucks!!! So hopefully this chapter won't suck. Meh. T'anks for the reviews, boys and girls. XD

Chapter 27- I won't Forget

Axel's POV

"So send him some flowers or something."

" What kind of world do YOU live in? Guys don't send guys flowers. It just isn't done."

" You've done everything else with the guy, and you say giving FLOWERS to him isn't done. Pfft. Right."

" Shut up Demyx. Flowers aren't used in these situations. I've called him exactly 27 times in the past hour and not once has he picked up the phone."

" You've counted?"

" And that damn stupid answering machine keeps coming in with that fake robotic tone, 'I'm sorry, the party you are trying to reach is unavailable at this time. Please leave a message after the beep.' I swear I must've left him 15 messages." I slumped onto my bed, flipping open my cell phone.

" Maybe you should try a different approach, because obviously this isn't working." Demyx pointed out.

" I have no other options, genius!" I rang Roxas' phone again, this time receiving a pick up. 'Yes!!!! Finally!' My mind grew excited to hear Roxas' voice.

" Whoever you are, for the love of God, please STOP calling our house and leaving creepy messages for my son to hear!" I winced as the phone was apparently slammed down and the dial tone came on.

" Did you get an answer?"

" Yeah, from his mom telling me not to call there anymore." I threw my cell phone aside and laid back.

" Soooo…..now what?" Demyx asked, playing with the strings on his hoodie.

" I don't know." I closed my eyes. " But I've got a throbbing headache. Go home." I put an arm over my head.

" I don't want to go home. I like it here."

" Well too bad. Like a new place. I need some time to think."

" I'll be quiet if you need me to."

" Oh yeah, right. Please." I sarcastically shot back, whipping a small pillow at his head, without even looking.

" OW! Hey! How'd ya do that? How'd you know where I was?!" I heard a crash along with another whine of pain.

" It's because you're so LOUD. People who are loud are always easy to find. Now, go away." Another crash.

"Owies…."

I shot up, glaring at him annoyingly, " What's all that racket? What did you break this time?" I looked down at where his rump was currntly planted. Right on top of my Playstation 2.

" If you broke that, you're payin' for a new one." I said, gritting my teeth.

" I can't afford one. I just….spent my money on my new Wii….." He rolled off my Playstation, reaching over and dusting it off delicately.

" Then your Wii is mine. As punishment. Now go home before I hurt you." I tossed another pillow at him, this time with a harder force.

"But Axeeeel! I can help you come up with a plan to get Roxas to not be mad with you anymore!" Demyx pleaded, jumping out of the way of the pillow.

" I said, GO HOME!!" I yelled, whipping my cell phone at him. It was always a JOB to get Demyx to go away. I needed some peace, and as a best friend, you're supposed to know when to be considerate and go away. Demyx obviously slept through that chapter in the book of being a good friend. The cell phone hit Demyx square in the chest and broke right in half.

I stared in horror at my cell phone.

" You……broke my Playstation, AND MY PHONE??!?" I yelled, eyes widened in horror.

" Uh…..well…..YOU broke your cell phone actually…." He whimpered, rubbing his chest.

"Rghhhhhhh!!!!!!" I lunged at him grabbing him by the shirt collar. " Go home!!" I threw him out my door, " And you owe me a new cell phone too!! I'll call you later!!" I yelled slamming the door in his face as he started to point out, " But how will you call me if your cell phone's destroyed?"

I must think of a plan so cunning, so brilliant, and so unbelivably genius that I shall win Roxas back before you can say………….something…….really…..short.

Yes, and all of this shall take place!…………after I think of something……..

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxX

Roxas POV

It's not that I'm AVOIDING Axel's calls.

Cough, cough.

It's his punishment. For telling everyone my secret.

I snickered as the phone rang again. To me, it was pure comical relief to see such a man so desperate as Axel, calling me 27 times in the past hour.

Yes, I've counted.

So I skipped merrily down the stairs, putting on my shoes and, as my mother finally picked up the phone and told him off, went outside.

Life was good. As good as it can get anyway. All in all….everything was coming together in an odd sort of way. I made new friends. I've got a great reputation for beating up Seifer. My old friends seem to accept me. All of everything seemed right.

That maybe…….even though in the next months, when school ended and goodybyes were said, that maybe they'd be remembered. We'd be remembered. As something more than just a part of the student body.

If it were up to me, I'd never let any of them go. Friends oughta stick together. But now that I've thought about it, sometimes you've got to let go. Sometimes you've got to let your memory take it's flight and seize the wind and go where it needs to be. It all seems confusing. But not to me.

I was trying to think of a way for the longest time, to make it so no one would have to leave. I can't think of one. But that doesn't mean I'll give up.

Doesn't mean I'll give up on him.

I walked to Axel's apartment, cool wind against me, sneakers making that funny sound on the pavement. I knocked on his door.

I always wondered what I'd say to him the day he would leave.

Would I say "Goodbye. It was nice meeting you."

Would I beg him not to go?

Would I start to cry?

I didn't know.

He opened the door, looking surprised. He didn't say anything. I was glad. I wanted the quiet. No noise to distract anything. I latched on to him, hugging him in a death like grip. I decided I wouldn't let him go. I decided that if my life were this good all because of one guy, then it wouldn't be so easy to pretend I never knew him.

I knew somehow he understood what I was trying to say, even without words.

That's how a soul mate is.

They know what you're saying when you don't say anything at all.

He closed the door, rocking me gently.

I figured his punishment was over. Too short of a year left to not talk to him.

Maybe we could come up with an idea together.

Summer vacation will be here before you know it. And then what? Back to the old routine. Maybe.

In any case, I'm willing to wait if he is.

Even if we can't think of anything to make him stay, I'd wait a thousand years for him to come back.

I realized love was more than decidely something you feel for a person who makes you feel all fuzzy inside. It's a mixture of things. A mixture of letting that feeling go if you have to, but never forgetting. You can let the feeling go for a while, but you can't ever forget it. I figured if that's what it had to be, then fine. Go if you have to. But I won't forget. That's something I don't need to be reminded of.

Like I said,

I'll wait.

FIN

XxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxXxxXxXxxXxXxxXxX

Authoress's Note: Originally it was gonna be another two chappies. Buuut…..XD I thought the timing was perfect to end here. An afterthought of Roxas, no? You all panic now, yes I know, but before you scream and rant and send me lots of nasty threats, I'm making a sequel. I can't tell you much of what it's about………you'll just have to wait and see. It will debut sometime in late May, perhaps sooner. Yes, Axel and Roxas make a return as well as many other characters. So…..a thank you to all my beautiful reviewers and friends who made writing this fic possible. You guys are wonderful.

I hope this chapter was ended properly. I really do. I hate endings too. Which is why there's going to be a sequel XD

If you're all nice kiddies, I may even post the first chapter of the new sequel HERE. Right under this story. Just to see how you guys like it.

Thank you again to all who reviewed.

I feel so like………uhm…anxious. This chapter seems rushed to me. I dunno. I'm so paranoid now. XD I don't know what else to write. So…..ciao. XD


	28. Chapter One of Sequel

A'ight boys and girls. Looks like I'm back. This is a rough draft of the first chapter of the sequel to Remind Me Again? This takes place roughly 3 years later. I know what you all must be thinking, " Oh NO, she'll totally make them OCC. This story's gonna be drier than a desert in Nevada." But I assure you all, if this isn't my greatest work……….I…..uh……..I am a failure. However I personally think it IS one of my better works. But….uh…that's for you guys to decide. The story's genre is to be the same. A mixture of humor and romance and….everything else. So. Here's the rough draft. Like I said, the actual story is to debut in May sometime under a new title, obviously. Your reviews and comments will be greatly appreciated.

Memory Lane

Rough Draft

Rating: T

Genre: Humor, Romance

Pairings: (secret XD)

Chapter One

A young male approached the counter warily. He looked up at the menu contemplatingly. So much to choose from. Did he really need caffiene this time of day? He's already hyper, he figures, but what the heck. Order a Latte or something. He glances over at the price. Oh NO WAY. $7? For ONE cup? Can't be. He peers, squinting. No. Yep, that's the price for ONE whole cup. A small too. Forget the latte. Maybe something more….chocolately. Yeah. A nice cup of hot chocolate. So sweet and mouth watering and-

$6?

The male looked into his wallet. He currently had $1.25. He sighed sadly. No cocoa for him.

" 'Scuse me sir, but…are you gonna order something?"

The male looked up, surprised someone was speaking to him. It was the guy at the register. He was wearing a black T-shirt and a green apron with the adorning Starbucks label slapped on. A poof of blondish mullet like hair sprouted from the guy's head, a few bangs handing over his viser.

" Huh? Oh…..yeah. Uhm…….do you have anything under $1 here?" He asked, nervously.

The other male burst out laughing, holding his sides. When his laughter died down into a set of giggles he said, " Are you kidding me? This is STARBUCKS. Nothing's under a dollar here." He smiled, laughing slightly again.

Now that he had thought about it, this man behind the register had a familiar aura about him. He shook his head. Nah. Couldn't be. He looked up at the man, " I'm sorry. I can't afford anything." He started walking away.

" Hey! Wait a tick!" The male looked over, seeing the man behind the register lean out from the counter. " C'mere for a minute!" He shouted out.

The young male hesitated, but found himself walking back to the counter.

" It's okay. I just wanted to get a better look at ya. You look familiar." The man behind the register regarded him closely for a moment. " You know, I might be able to place your face if you took off your sunglasses."

The young male reached for his sunglasses hesitantly, taking them off slowly.

" Hmm………" The male leaned closer. He tilted his head to the side, as if seeing the other's face at a different angle might help any.

As the male was leaning over, the younger male noticed his name tag. He leaned close, peering back at the male with such a determined intensity to match and said, " Hi Demyx."

The man behind the counter jerked back, eyes wide.

" Whoa. How….did you know my name?"

The young male pointed to the man's nametag.

" Huh? Oh." He smiled. " Thought you were some kind of mind reader with freaky powers."

" I knew you anyway. I mean, I could have guessed without the nametag. You probably don't remember me."

"I'll bet I do. What's your name? Where do you know me from?" Demyx asked, smiling brightly.

" Roxas. From TT High."

That's all he got out, for once the male said his name Demyx glomped him from the counter, other customers looking at them warily.

" Roxas??! Aw, Lil' buddy!!! I've missed you so muuuuch!!"He squeezed him hard. Roxas was sure he heard something in his spinal cord snap.

" Can't……..b-breeeeeaaath…." He felt his face turn blue.

Then somewhere between the land of living and the land of deprived oxygen he thought, ' How can you FEEL your face turn blue? You can't FEEL your face turning colors. That's just nonsense. Wheeeeee……'

Demyx finally ended the squeeze the life out of Roxas game, which would kind of sound fun as a party game, and stepped back.

" Whoa. Shrimp, you got TALL! How old are ya now?"

Roxas shook his head to keep from getting dizzy, ignoring Demyx's comment about him being short.

" I'm 18. You're….what…..21?"

"TURNING 21, next month, thank you very much." Demyx corrected.

" That's….neat. Starbucks huh? What happened to your musician career?" Roxas asked him running a hand through his hair.

Demyx smiled sheepishly. " Dunno really. Couldn't find my spot in showbiz back there. Thought I'd move and get a new start."

" Why Hollow Bastion then?" Roxas asked.

Demyx smiled, winking. " I should be asking you that." He gave a half salute, sliding over the counter again, grabbing a towel and wiping the counter clean. " I'd better get back to work then. Thirsty patrons y'know."

" Uh….Demyx, wait. Have….." Roxas swallowed, looking away for a moment, embarrassed about what he was about to ask. " Have you heard from…..him?"

Demyx smiled, tipping his vizor at him. " No. But maybe _you_ will, sir. Have a nice day." He turned back around, scurrying off to get a customer his drink.

Roxas was stunned for a moment, before turning back around.

"Huh…Y'know…..it's possible." He said lightly to himself.

" Then again isn't everything?" A new voice piped up.

"Huh?"

XxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXXxXxxXxXx

AN: Mehhh. XD Might add to it, might not. That's why it's a rough draft. Might change the title too. Depends on everyone's ratings. Ta-ta for now.


	29. A Note to All

A/N: No I haven't died, but it seems like I have. XD I am so sorry for lack of update-ness, but I promise I'll get it up here soon. I actually am going on vacation all next week, so I won't be able to do anything then. But not to worry! I'll have it, I promise. A thanks to all my beautiful and eager reviewers!!!!!


End file.
